Призраки прошлого
by AutOIrene
Summary: В Бостоне вновь происходит жестокое убийство, по стилю напоминающее Уоррена Хойта. Джейн и Море приходится расследовать это дело. Агенты Хранилища едут по вызову в Бостон, где им волей-неволей приходится работать вместе с бостонскими копами... Как сработаются вместе Джейн Риццоли и Мора Айлс с Микой Беринг, Питом Латтимером и Хеленой Уэллс? Драма, юмор и любовь... в новом фанфике.


**Фанфик «Призраки прошлого» **

**(«Rizzoli & Isles», «Warehouse 13»)**

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

_Я прислушиваюсь к невыносимо громкому стуку собственного сердца. Крепко сжимаю пистолет в левой руке, а правой берусь за ручку двери, ведущей в подвал. И ступаю в кромешную тьму. В нос пахнул резкий запах сырости. Я достаю из кармана фонарик, включаю его и осторожно направляюсь вниз по лестнице. Она должна быть где-то здесь. Кэтрин Корделл, очередная жертва Хойта, «Хирурга», как его между собой окрестили детективы, а вслед за ними – и все бостонские СМИ. Почти гробовая тишина звенит вокруг, и я мысленно готовлюсь к худшему. Я спускаюсь еще на пару ступенек. Здесь становится заметно холоднее. Идеальное место для хранения твоих «трофеев», да, Уоррен? Я всё явственнее ощущаю запах сырости, теперь уже – с примесью крови. Луч фонарика выхватывает неподвижно лежащую на полу женщину и огромную лужу крови под ней. Я вздрагиваю и едва подавляю крик: это тело Кэтрин. На шее у нее зияет смертельная рана – фирменный знак Хирурга. Нет, я не могла опоздать! Кэтрин жива, она должна быть еще жива! Я бросаюсь к жертве, пытаюсь уловить хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Но где-то позади меня уже скрипят хлипкие деревянные ступени, а после – удар по голове и темнота. _

_Я очнулась привязанной запястьями к полу. Сквозь мутную пелену в глазах едва различаю лицо мужчины. Уоррен Хойт. Вот мы и встретились. С жуткой улыбкой на губах он водит перед моим носом своим жутким скальпелем и что-то говорит. Взмах лезвия – и острая сталь легко пронзает левую ладонь, ещё один – и правая тоже намертво приколочена к полу. От нестерпимой боли хочется кричать, но страх парализует связки. Мне остаётся только тихо всхлипывать от обиды и собственной беспомощности. Перед глазами промелькнул третий скальпель, но его холодное лезвие опустилось где-то под левым ухом. «Это конец», - думаю я. Тонкая струйка крови уже течёт по моей шее… _

- Нет! – вскрикнула Джейн и подскочила на кровати. Тяжело дыша, она чувствовала, как по спине скатываются капельки холодного пота. «Снова этот жуткий сон. Неужели это никогда не закончится? Неужели я настолько слаба, что не могу справиться с ночными кошмарами?» - Джейн в сердцах отбросила в сторону одеяло и босиком отправилась в ванную. На часах было 5 утра. Она машинально включила свет, подошла к раковине и открыла кран. Остатки и без того хрупкого сна смыли струи холодной воды. Джейн посмотрела на свои ладони: уродливые шрамы от скальпеля «Хирурга» снова ныли. Так бывало всякий раз, когда она видела эти проклятые сны или чувствовала опасность. Джейн подняла голову и увидела в зеркале бледное испуганное лицо бостонской девчонки, а не детектива Риццоли. А это было хуже всего. Нет, необходимо с этим что-то делать. Хойт мёртв. Навсегда. Она победила его тогда, в его собственной тюремной камере, заколола его же скальпелем. Это всего лишь неприятные воспоминания, только и всего.

Из спальни раздался «Траурный марш» мобильника. Джейн, нахмурилась: что нужно Море в столь ранний час?

- Риццоли, - машинально ответила она хриплым голосом. Выругавшись про себя, она хлопнула ладонью по лбу и быстро прочистила горло. – То есть… привет, Мора.

- Джейн, прости, что разбудила, - раздался виноватый голос доктора Айлс.

- Я уже встала. Что случилось?

На том конце телефона повисла недолгая пауза.

- Джейн… ты в порядке? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Мора. – Снова эти кошмары?

Теперь настал черёд Джейн замолчать. Она никому не рассказывала о ночных кошмарах с участием Хойта, даже маме. Тем более не говорила она об этом Фросту. Ей совсем не хотелось терять добытое с таким трудом уважение коллег и возможность чувствовать себя детективом наравне с мужчинами. Единственной, кому доверяла Риццоли все свои сны и душевные муки, была доктор Айлс.

- Да. Вот уже пятую ночь подряд, - тихо ответила Джейн. Она даже не спрашивала, откуда Мора узнала об этом. Они давно научились чувствовать, когда с одной из них происходило что-то плохое.

Заранее зная ответ, Мора тяжело вздохнула и продолжила:

- Джейн, мне только что звонил Фрост. У нас труп.

- Что?! А мне он видимо собирается позвонить, когда закроет дело? – возмутилась Риццоли. В мгновение ока она вновь превратилась в детектива отдела по расследованию убийств.

- Это я его попросила, Джейн, - спокойно ответила Мора. – Этот труп… в общем, Фрост считает, что по стилю это очень напоминает Хойта.

Джейн почувствовала, как участился её пульс. Неужели очередной «ученик»?

- С каких это пор доктор Айлс делает столь ранние заключения о причине смерти? – подколола подругу Джейн.

- Я сейчас выезжаю и минут через 20 заеду за тобой, - не сдержала улыбки Мора.

- Я буду готова, - ответила Джейн и нажала на кнопку отмены вызова.

«Буду готова? Разве можно быть готовой снова увидеть жертвы в таком исполнении? Сколько же монстров ты успел обучить, Хойт?»

Несмотря на раннее утро, вокруг оцепленного особняка уже толпилась куча зевак и репортеров. Джейн фыркнула про себя: и почему убийства всегда так притягивают людей? Не успели они с Морой выйти из её «Лексуса», как их тут же обступила толпа страждущих журналистов.

- Детектив, это правда, что в Бостоне появился очередной «Хирург»?

- Доктор Айлс, есть ли отличия в стиле убийства Уоррена Хойта и нового маньяка?

Джейн и в лучшие дни не очень-то любила всю эту публичность, хоть ей и приходилось порой делать официальные заявления перед камерой. Правда, когда это случалось, вся семья Риццоли дружно собиралась у телевизора и смотрела её короткие интервью так, словно это был очередной бейсбольный матч. Но сегодня Джейн и вовсе была не расположена отвечать на вопросы, поэтому, дабы невзначай не нагрубить журналистам, решила просто их проигнорировать.

Другое дело – Мора. В каком бы настроении она не прибывала, на публике она всегда была одинаково приветлива, вежлива и интеллигентна. «Королева мёртвых» - так в шутку называли её коллеги, хоть она и не любила это прозвище. И всё же своим поведением она действительно вполне могла сойти за члена королевской семьи.

- К сожалению, мы пока не можем делать никаких заявлений до окончания расследования. Причина смерти будет известна только после вскрытия. Прошу нас простить, но нам с детективом необходимо осмотреть место преступления, - профессионально пояснила Мора, прикрывая подругу от атаки журналистов. Мысленно поблагодарив её, Джейн поспешила скорее убраться за спасительную жёлтую ленту полицейского оцепления.

- Риццоли, отдел убийств.

- Доктор Айлс, главный судмедэксперт, - коротко сообщили они полицейскому. Быстро взглянув на документы, тот молча кивнул и пропустил их к месту преступления.

Красивый двухэтажный дом располагался в одном из самых спокойных районов города. С обеих сторон белоснежного здания красовалась аккуратно подстриженная лужайка. Позади него располагался небольшой сад.

- Мора, какого чёрта? Откуда журналисты пронюхали об убийстве? – раздражённо размахивала руками Риццоли, продвигаясь по маленькой дорожке к дому.

- Не знаю, Джейн, - пожала плечами доктор Айлс. - Но слухи расползаются очень быстро.

- А что здесь делает ФБР?

- ФБР? – удивилась Мора. – Откуда ты…

- Я заметила машину Дина на стоянке.

- О, значит ты так хорошо помнишь его машину? – хитро заулыбалась доктор Айлс.

- Представь себе, у меня иногда случаются вспышки «хорошей памяти», - съехидничала в ответ Джейн.

- Давно его не было в Бостоне. Наверное, соскучился и приехал навестить тебя, - не унималась Айлс.

- О, Мора, ну не начинай! – заныла Джейн. – Мы общались только по работе, ты же знаешь! Ну, пару раз посидели в кафешке… Но тоже по делу!

Мора откровенно наслаждалась, наблюдая, как Джейн оправдывается. Она была рада хоть ненадолго отвлечь её от тяжёлых воспоминаний о Хойте. У той ещё будет время окунуться в ужасы пережитого прошлого.

«Снова эти федералы. Вечно они путаются под ногами!» - между тем думала Джейн. Хотя, она не могла не признать, что Габриэль не раз помогал ей в расследовании дел, но его всё более настойчивые ухаживания стали ей надоедать. С момента его последнего отъезда в Вашингтон прошло уже добрых пол года, а он по-прежнему продолжал присылать ей цветы и открытки на каждый праздник. Джейн давно намеревалась его «отшить», но всё время откладывала.

На крыльце дома о чём-то увлечённо беседовали Фрост с Корсаком. Винс по-прежнему выставлял напоказ свой выдающийся живот, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что гордиться этим достижением. А Барри вытирал платком рот после очередной чистки желудка: бедняга до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к виду крови. Завидев Риццоли, мужчины как-то заметно притихли и приветственно помахали.

- Привет Джейн! Доктор Айлс!

- Аааа, значит Корсаку ты всё же позвонил, а мне так и не удосужился? – с ходу налетела на напарника Риццоли. Лицо чернокожего парня, и без того бледного после посещения места преступления, теперь стало каким-то бардовым от стыда. - Если сегодня твоё дежурство, это еще не значит, что я не при делах, Фрост.

- Прости, Джейн… Видишь ли… - замялся он.

- Вот и отлично! Мы друг друга поняли! – Риццоли похлопала напарника по плечу и поднялась на крыльцо. Следом зашли Мора и Фрост с Корсаком.

Оказавшись в гостиной, Джейн чуть присвистнула, поражённая идеальным порядком и уютом, царившим в доме. Если бы Анджела увидела это, то не преминула бы подколоть дочь на этот счёт и была бы абсолютно права. Джейн никогда особо не заботило состояние её холостяцкой квартиры. Главное, чтобы ей было там удобно и она всегда могла найти нужные ей вещи.

– Итак, что у нас тут? – на ходу надевая бахилы и перчатки спрашивала Джейн.

- Молли Браун, 33 года. Не замужем, детей нет. Живёт одна. Работала в больнице Бостона заведующей хирургическим отделением. Параллельно преподавала в Бостонском университете на кафедре оперативной хирургии, - быстро отрапортовал Фрост, пытаясь замять неприятную историю с напарницей. – Жертву нашла горничная. Она обычно приходит к 6 утра, но сегодня почему-то явилась раньше. Ну и обнаружила хозяйку в таком вот виде. Сразу же вызвала 911. Фрэнки уже беседует с ней.

- Судя по всему, дамочка не из бедных, - добавил Корсак, с любопытством осматривая хоромы убитой.

Но Джейн уже твердым шагом направилась к спальне, где и было место преступления. Её мозг тут же услужливо выдал «де жа вю» трёхлетней давности, когда они обнаружили богатую супружескую пару, убитую Хойтом и его учеником. Стараясь ничем не показывать своих эмоций, Джейн зашла в спальню. Женщина лежала, распластавшись на кровати. Белоснежные когда-то простыни были окрашены её кровью. Впрочем, она была повсюду: на стенах, на прикроватном столике, на полу. Джейн знала, только артериальная кровь способна брызнуть таким фонтаном. Жертва была привязана за запястья к спинке кровати. На её красивом, обрамлённом длинными чёрными волосами лице застыла печать пережитого ужаса. Остекленевшие карие глаза смотрели прямо на Джейн. Рот был заклеен клейкой лентой. На шее виднелся смертельный разрез. Риццоли опустила глаза ниже и невольно поморщилась: ночная рубашка женщины внизу живота была сплошь красной от крови.

- Сонная артерия и яремная вены вскрыты, - тут же приступила к делу Мора, внимательно осматривая перерезанное горло. По всей видимости, убийца использовал небольшой, но очень острый предмет. Разрез выполнен с идеальной точностью…

- Скальпель? – перебила её Джейн.

- Я не могу утверждать точно, пока не…

- Мора, да или нет?

- Вполне возможно, - тихо ответила та и с сочувствием посмотрела на подругу.

_**Где-то в Южной Дакоте.**_

- У нас сигнал! – возвестил Арти и метнулся к компьютеру. На экране мигала красная точка, предупреждая о появлении нового артефакта. – Штат Массачусетс, Бостон. Убита молодая женщина в своём особняке. Очень жестоким способом: ей вспороли живот и перерезали горло.

- И где связь с артефактом? – лениво поинтересовался Пит, с наслаждением поглощая свой бутерброд.

- Убийство по стилю напоминает одного серийного убийцу, что терроризировал Бостон несколько лет назад. Уоррен Хойт хирургическим скальпелем сперва делал надрез внизу живота, чудил с внутренними органами, а потом перерезал шею жертвы от уха до уха… - Арти сделал соответствующий жест рукой.

- Арти, не показывай на себе, - скривилась Клаудия, брезгливо отодвигаясь от него.

- А ты не перебивай! – проворчал Арти, но руку всё же убрал. – Так вот. Он когда-то учился на медика и очень хорошо умел обращаться со скальпелем.

- Это что, типа Джека Потрошителя, да? – заулыбался Пит. – Прикольно!

- Дело знаменитого бостонского хирурга! Я читала о нём! – воодушевлённо воскликнула Мика.

- Ну, ещё бы, - с набитым ртом пробормотал Пит.

- Оно подняло на ноги даже вашингтонских федералов. Я слышала, они отправляли одного из агентов в Бостон лично участвовать в следствии, - пояснила Мика, переводя взгляд на Пита.

- Ага, Габриэль Дин, кажется? – подхватил Пит, обращаясь к Мике.

- Вы что, знакомы? - поинтересовалась Мика.

- Типа того. Служили вместе в своё время. Он тоже из бывших морпехов, - пояснил её напарник.

Арти с Клаудией терпеливо ждали со скептическими выражениями на лицах. Не обращая на них внимания, Пит продолжил.

– Помню этого парня. Невозмутимый и хладнокровный Габриэль Дин, трепещите! – театрально провозгласил Латтимер. – Он всегда был зауканом и не умел как следует веселиться, - недовольно отмахнулся Пит, доедая очередной бутерброд. – Он никогда мне не нравился.

- А зря, тебе было бы чему у него поучиться, - съехидничала Мика. – Образец настоящего агента.

- Так, хватит! Давайте уже к делу! – раздражённо прервал их Арти. – Раз уж вы так хорошо знаете дело Хирурга, агент Беринг, посвятите в детали своего напарника по пути в Бостон. Собирайтесь.

- А что, бостонские копы сами не в состоянии поймать местного маньяка? – недоумевал Питер.

- Дело в том, что пол года назад Хирург был убит в тюрьме, - вставила Мика.

- Значит, мы ищем привидение? – не понял Пит.

- Вообще-то это может быть один из его многочисленных последователей. Он умудрился обучить уже троих, причём двух из них - будучи за решёткой, - пояснил Арти. – Может, он завладел каким-нибудь артефактом, возбуждающим самые извращённые и жестокие фантазии.

- Нифига себе. Талантливый препод! – присвистнул Пит. – Он что, убивал свои жертвы школьной указкой?

- Вот как раз в этом вам и предстоит разобраться. А теперь быстренько ноги в руки и в Бостон! Да, кстати, пока мы не знаем, что это за артефакт и как он вообще связан с делом «бостонского хирурга», вам придётся вплотную поработать с местной полицией.

- Что? Это еще зачем? – недоумевал Пит.

- А затем, что так надо! Вот вам материалы по тому делу. Изучите их как следует. А теперь – кыш! Давайте, давайте уже в аэропорт! – заворчал Арти, выталкивая агентов к выходу. - А Клаудия пока хакнет базу данных их убойного отдела, - сообщил Арти. – Это на случай, если вы не наладите контакт с местной полицией. Они не очень-то жалуют чужаков.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

- Если это один из последователей Хойта, то он явно выбрал его первые работы, - задумчиво говорила Джейн, сидя на корточках перед жертвой. – Перед тем, как перерезать горло, Хойт вспарывал жертвам животы и забавлялся с внутренними органами. Как правило, удалял матки у женщин. Можешь сейчас что-нибудь сказать про это? - кивнула она на кровавое месиво под рубашкой.

- Нет, Джейн. Боюсь, что в такую жару труп скоро начнёт разлагаться. Я только возьму пару анализов и сразу же отправлю его в морг.

- А время смерти?

- Я уже взяла пробы калия из стекловидного тела. С момента смерти прошло не больше десяти часов. Точнее скажу после лабораторных исследований.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Риццоли и поднялась на ноги. На стене слева от кровати висели фотографии Молли. Со снимок на Джейн смотрела весёлая молодая женщина. Красивая, стройная, уверенная в себе. Вот она в белом медицинском халате с группой студентов, вот - за рулём дорогого спортивного автомобиля, а вот – в спортивном костюме с бейсбольной битой в руках. Глядя на снимки, Джейн вдруг на мгновение показалось, что Молли чем-то очень похожа на неё.

- Корсак, собери, пожалуйста, все фотографии отсюда. И поищи еще какие-нибудь фотоальбомы, - обратилась она к Винсу.

- Считай, уже сделано, - отозвался он.

- Привет, Джейн. Привет, Мора, - раздался за спиной знакомый баритон. Подруги одновременно обернулись и увидели вошедшего спецагента ФБР.

- Так, так, тааак, агент Дин собственной персоной! – не удержалась Риццоли. – Что на этот раз привело ФБР в Бостон?

- Здесь всегда так приветствуют старых… знакомых? – сдержанно улыбнулся Дин, подходя к Джейн.

Риццоли открыла было рот, чтобы ответить очередным метким выпадом, но её остановило мягкое прикосновение доктора Айлс.

- Здравствуйте, агент Дин, - приветливо улыбнулась Мора. – Простите нас, но мы действительно не ожидали снова вас увидеть. Но очень рады встрече, - подчеркнула Мора и перевела выразительный взгляд на подругу. – Правда ведь, Джейн?

Колкости в адрес Дина пришлось на время проглотить.

- Да, безусловно, доктор Айлс. - Джейн натянуто улыбнулась и протянула руку Габриэлю для рукопожатия. – Уверена, нам не обойтись без вашей незаменимой помощи и на этот раз, - чуть тише добавила таки Риццоли, за что получила неприятный щипок от Моры.

- Я не буду мешать вам, Джейн, - пояснил Дин. – В этот раз я действительно всего лишь наблюдатель. Да, кстати, познакомьтесь, - он вдруг обернулся и указал рукой на дверь. – Агенты секретной службы: Мика Беринг и Пит Латтимер. Пит, Мика, это – детектив убойного отдела Департамента полиции Бостона Джейн Риццоли и главный судмедэксперт штата доктор Мора Айлс.

Джейн и Мора одновременно повернулись в направлении, куда указывал Габриэль. Брови Риццоли сами собой поползли вверх, а на лице у доктора Айлс появилась удивлённая и немного растерянная улыбка.

- Приятно познакомится, - в голос проговорили Мора и Мика.

- Здрасьте, - улыбнулся Пит, протягивая руку Море и Джейн.

- Секретная служба? – медленно повторила Риццоли, нехотя пожимая руку Пита. – К нам что, приехал Президент? Он тоже фанат перерезанных шей?

- Джейн, - незаметно шикнула на неё Мора.

- Это что, прикол такой, да? – недоумевал Пит, обращаясь к Мике. – И почему все думают, что секретная служба – это только президентский эскорт?

«Как будто вы способны на что-то большее», - подумала про себя Джейн, но вслух не произнесла.

«Арти был прав. У них тут копы с характером», - подумала Мика, растерянно переводя взгляд с Моры на Джейн.

«А она ничего! И доктор тоже», - мыслил уже о своём Пит, загадочно улыбаясь. К его счастью, Джейн не заметила его оценивающих взглядов.

- К нам поступил сигнал, что в этом деле может быть замешано кое-что… необычное, - пояснила Мика, кивком головы указывая на жертву. Ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить представший перед ней ужас, и она быстро вернулась к новым знакомым.

- В каком это смысле, «необычное»? – спросила Джейн.

- Ну… мы называем их «артефактами».

- Арте… что?

- Артефакты, - мгновенно среагировала Мора на вопрос Риццоли. – Это объекты, подвергнувшиеся в прошлом воздействию человека и обнаруженные в результате целенаправленных археологических раскопок или какого-либо единичного иногда случайного события. Ценные с точки зрения науки или искусства артефакты демонстрируются в музеях и на выставках.

- Ну… что-то в этом роде, - ошарашено глядя на Мору проговорила Мика.

- Только я не совсем поняла, при чём здесь доисторические железки с глиняными горшками и убийца-извращенец 21 века? – не скрывала своего раздражения Риццоли. – Вы что, нас за дураков держите?

Мика обречённо вздохнула, прижав руку ко лбу. Пит упёр руки в бока и стал изучать потолок. Они не знали, стоит ли дальше рассказывать конфиденциальную информацию о Хранилище и будет ли вообще в этом толк, чтобы прорвать такой яростный скептицизм детектива.

- Знаете что, - уже спокойнее произнесла Джейн, не дождавшись объяснений. – Этим расследованием руковожу я. И вы на нашей территории. Так что, пока от моего начальства не поступят официальные указания, вы ни на шаг не подойдёте к этому делу, ясно вам? А сказки про Лару Крофт и Ко рассказывайте подросткам.

На этот раз Мора не стала останавливать Джейн. Она и сама была не в восторге от этих новоявленных агентов.

- Джейн, я закончила. Можно уносить тело, - ответила на вопросительный взгляд подруги доктор Айлс. – Вскрытие будет часов в 12.

- Отлично. Пойдём, Мора.

Доктор Айлс успела только быстро попрощаться и взять чемоданчик с инструментами. Риццоли же ушла по-английски, не попрощавшись.

- Господи, Мора! Куда только смотрит Кавано! – продолжала распаляться Джейн, когда они сели в машину. – Мало того, что Дин снова позарился на моё дело, так еще и каких-то чудиков из Секретной службы притащил!

- Джейн, успокойся. Может у них и вправду есть что-то важное. Давай не будем торопить события, - примиряюще ответила Айлс только лишь, чтобы угомонить подругу. – Ты уже неделю не высыпаешься из-за этих ночных кошмаров. Неудивительно, что на фоне диссомнии у тебя начинают развиваться неврозы.

Джейн недоверчиво посмотрела на неё в ожидании перевода.

- Не важно, - поспешно ответила Мора. – Я отвезу тебя домой, заварю чай с мелиссой и уложу в кровать. И не спорь! Тебе нужен отдых!

Мора повернула ключ зажигания и «Лексус», плавно выехав с парковки, направился в сторону дома Джейн.

- В общем так, Пит. Раз мы не можем взять эту бостонскую крепость штурмом, придётся действовать как Юлий Цезарь, - заключила Мика.

- Не понял?

- «Разделяй и властвуй», Пит! – раздражённо ответила Беринг. – Ты возьмёшься за Риццоли, а я попробую поговорить с доктором Айлс. Мне кажется, она лучше пойдёт на контакт.

- А, теперь ясно, - кивнул Латтимер. – Погоди, а что значит «возьмёшься»? Туда входит всё, что я думаю? – заулыбался он.

- О господи, Пит! Ну, в рамках приличия, конечно же! Главное – втереться к ней в доверие и накопать информацию об этом Хирурге.

В этот момент раздался звонок фансфорта.

- Мика, Пит, ну как дела? – с ходу спросил появившийся на экране Арти.

- Пока ничего хорошего. Ты был прав, бостонские копы нас вышвырнули, стоило нам только появиться.

- Постой, а что там за стук? Ты обзавёлся дятлом? – встрял Пит, выглядывая из-за плеча Мики.

- Какой стук? – нахмурился Арти. - Ах, это? Да Клаудия уже часа три пытается взломать базу данных убойного отдела, но пока не может, - едва сдержав улыбку, пояснил он.

- Три часа? – присвистнул Латтимер. – Бедная девочка теряет квалификацию!

- Заткнись, Пит! – гаркнула Донован с другого конца фансфорта и стала колотить по клавиатуре еще ожесточённее. – У них либо очень крутая защита, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, либо клёвый спец. Он меня засёк и теперь яростно отбивается новыми паролями. Мне совсем чуть-чуть не хватило! – сокрушалась Клаудия.

- В общем, пока остаётся только план «А», - резюмировал Нильсен. – Разговорить бостонских копов.

- Мы как раз этим и занимаемся, Арти, - кивнула Мика.

- А ты уже выяснил, что именно мы ищем? – снова вклинился Латтимер.

- Я полагал, что вы мне об этом скажете, - снова заворчал Арти, сосредоточенно перебирая какие-то бумажки в картотеке. – Чем вы занимались всё это время? Короче, марш работать! Будут новости – сообщу, - отрезал он, и экран погас.

- Умеет он задавать задачки, ничего не скажешь, - почесал затылок Питер.

- Значит, пошли реализовывать план «А», Юлий Цезарь, - усмехнулась Мика, убирая фансфорт в карман.

- Только для начала давай перекусим? – умоляющим голосом пролепетал Пит. – Я с вечера ничего не ел! – пожаловался он напарнице.

- Ага, если учесть, что на часах только семь утра. Ну ладно, ладно! Пойдём. Заодно закинем вещи в гостиницу. Чую, мы тут надолго, - вздохнула Мика, после чего оба отправились к машине.

Джейн всю дорогу молчала, задумчиво глядя в окно «Лексуса» на пробегающие мимо дома.

Вновь и вновь перебирая в голове факты с места преступления, она находила всё больше доводов в пользу существования очередного ученика Хойта. Уж слишком индивидуален был почерк убийцы. Да, Корсак бы сейчас снова сказал, что это просто какой-нибудь подражатель, насмотревшийся криминальных новостей. Но были детали, о которых, кроме детективов и самого Хойта, не знал никто. При осмотре тела от Джейн не ускользнул след от электрошокера на затылке жертвы. Именно так Хойт обездвиживал их, перед тем как приступить к самому интересному…

- Джейн? Ты меня слышишь?

- А? Да, Мора… прости. Просто задумалась немного, - виновато улыбнулась Риццоли. – Ты что-то сказала?

- Мы приехали, Джейн, - с улыбкой покачала головой Мора. – Теперь я точно уверена, что пара часов сна тебе просто необходима. Это я говорю тебе как врач!

- Мора, но ты ведь – патологоанатом, - осторожно напомнила Джейн.

- Тем более! – невинно улыбнулась доктор Айлс.

Они вышли из машины. Солнце лениво выглядывало из-за крыш многоэтажек, отражаясь бликами на окнах домов. По утрам на улице было довольно прохладно, но день всегда навёрстывал упущенное, одаривая жителей Бостона летним зноем. Такого жаркого июля Джейн не помнила уже года три.

Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, она достала ключ и вдруг замерла. Детектив привычным движением высвободила пистолет из кобуры и жестом преградила Море путь.

- Джейн, что такое?

- Тссс!

Она осторожно опустила ручку двери вниз: лёгкий щелчок подтвердил, что Риццоли не ошиблась. В доме кто-то был. Она обхватила рукоять пистолета двумя руками и толчком плеча резко открыла дверь. В прицеле она увидела испуганное лицо Анджелы Риццоли.

- О господи, мам! – топнула ногой Джейн, опуская пистолет. – Ты меня скоро заикой оставишь!

- Значит, так ты встречаешь родную мать? – обиделась Анджела, со злостью помешивая в миске тесто. – Я, между прочим, пришла проведать тебя, чтобы вместе позавтракать в твой единственный выходной. А ты, вместо этого, чуть не застрелила меня!

- О, ну мам, прости! Я совсем забыла, что у тебя есть ключ. Меня срочно вызвали на работу, поэтому выходной пришлось отложить, - пробормотала Джейн и устало плюхнулась на диван.

- Я слышу это чуть ли не каждый уикенд, Джейн!

- Доброе утро, миссис Риццоли! – широко улыбаясь, Мора уже преодолела расстояние от двери до кухни и обняла Анджелу.

- Мора, дорогая! Как я рада тебя видеть! С этой вашей работой я скоро буду забывать, как вы выглядите! – привычно проворчала Анджела, удовлетворённо сжимая в объятиях Мору. – А тебе бы, Джейн, стоило поучиться у подруги, как надо встречать свою мать!

- Мааам, ради бога! Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу эти обнимашки! – заныла Риццоли, тщетно думая, куда бы скрыться от Анджелы.

- Ну… я, наверное, пойду, - внезапно сказала доктор Айлс.

- Что?.. Куда?.. Мора, постой! – Джейн вскочила с дивана и подбежала к двери.

- Заеду домой переодеться и – в морг. Надо подготовить всё для вскрытия Молли, - как ни в чём ни бывало пояснила доктор Айлс.

- У тебя же там куча помощников, Мора! И потом, ты обещала мне чай с мелиссой! – напомнила Риццоли.

- А как же завтрак? Ты даже не попробуешь мой фирменный пирог? – всплеснула руками Анджела.

- О, простите, но мне, правда, пора. Все разбежались по отпускам, а сегодня еще и Сьюзи заболела, так что сейчас я одна. Надеюсь, мне сегодня пришлют обещанного интерна. Анджела приготовит тебе прекрасный завтрак и заварит чай, - обратилась она к Джейн.

- Да уж, - вздохнула та и покосилась на мать. – И чего она вечно ходит ко мне! – тихо проворчала Риццоли. – Прости, Мора. Я тоже только приму душ и приеду следом.

- Ну уж нет, Джейн! Сегодня твой законный выходной и ты должна выспаться! Как только будут результаты, я сразу тебе позвоню. Обещаю. - Мора одарила её своей особенной улыбкой. Риццоли заметила, что так она улыбалась только ей. – До встречи!

- Джееейн! – раздался за спиной голос Анджелы.

- Ну что, маааам? – передразнила её Риццоли, нехотя отрывая взгляд от лестничной площадки и закрывая дверь.

- Помоги мне поставить пирог в духовку!

Джейн обречённо закатила глаза и поплелась на кухню.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

Джейн Риццоли сидела за рабочим столом, перебирая коробку с вещами Молли. Фотографии, висевшие у нее в комнате, были чуть ли ни единственными, которые им удалось найти: она не очень-то любила красоваться перед камерой. Детектив понимающе усмехнулась этому факту. Помимо фотографий Корсак нашёл её ежедневник, мобильный телефон и с десяток медицинских карт: по всей видимости, Браун частенько брала работу на дом. В общем, ничего лишнего. Только то, что необходимо для работы.

Джейн повернула голову к неутомимо стучащему по клавиатуре напарнику.

- Фрост? – позвала напарника Риццоли. – Ты там что, базу Пентагона взламываешь?

- Нет, Джейн, это нас кто-то пытается хакнуть! – хмуро ответил Барри, не отрываясь от экрана монитора.

- Что?! – подскочила она. – Какого чёрта! Кому же понадобилась наша база данных?

- Без понятия, Джейн. Я обнаружил неладное пару часов назад. Благо, вовремя успел сменить пароль. Но парень там упёртый сидит.

- Но ты ведь справишься с этим, да? – с надеждой спросила детектив. – Нам ни к чему сейчас утечка информации.

- Надо ещё хорошо постараться сделать меня! – с самодовольной улыбкой произнёс Барри. – По крайней мере, я хотя бы скопирую резервные файлы, а те удалю. Чтоб врагу не достались.

- Да, да, я помню, - усмехнулась Джейн. – Тогда не буду мешать.

Телефонная трель прервала разговор напарников.

- Риццоли, - подняла трубку детектив.

- Джейн, срочно приходи в морг, - раздался взволнованный голос доктора Айлс. – Ты должна на это взглянуть.

- Сейчас буду, - ответила Риццоли и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу.

- Почему-то я не сомневалась, что ты проигнорируешь мои медицинские советы, - улыбкой встретила подругу Мора.

- Да ладно тебе. Я отлично себя чувствую, - отмахнулась Джейн, на ходу надевая халат и перчатки. Ты что-то нашла?

Доктор Айлс вдруг посерьёзнела.

- Посмотри на это, - тихо ответила она и сделала шаг в сторону, открывая взгляду Риццоли обнажённое тело Молли Браун. Сейчас, отмытая от крови, она выглядела просто как резиновый манекен для студентов-медиков. На шее и внизу живота по-прежнему красовались смертельные разрезы. Но было еще кое-что. То, чего в доме жертвы они не заметили под ночной рубашкой. На её груди были филигранным почерком вырезаны слова:

_«Я ведь по-прежнему снюсь тебе, Джейн? С любовью, У.Х.»._

Риццоли почувствовала, как у неё подкашиваются ноги, а сердце бешено колотится в груди. Она в ужасе отшатнулась к стоявшему позади неё разделочному столу.

– Мора… Мора, это Хойт! – испуганно заговорила она.

- Джейн… Ты в порядке? – доктор Айлс осторожно коснулась её руки, пытаясь успокоить.

- В порядке? – непонимающе посмотрела на неё Риццоли. – Мора, я пять ночей уже не сплю из-за ночных кошмаров с этим уродом в главной роли! Сегодня объявляется его очередной фанат, который в точности копирует ранние работы Хойта. И вот теперь я вижу послание, любовно высеченное на груди жертвы, и предназначенное специально для меня! Нет, Мора, я не в порядке! – отчеканив последнюю фразу, выкрикнула она.

- Прости, Джейн, - сочувствующе произнесла доктор Айлс. Она снова увидела этот затравленный взгляд в глазах детектива. Именно таким он был три года назад, когда Хирург устроил настоящую охоту за её подругой. – Мы знаем, что Хойт мёртв, и это, - она указала рукой на тело, – лишь попытка направить полицию по ложному следу. Не позволяй снова запугать себя, Джейн.

- Я знаю, Мора. Я ведь сама убила его, - уже спокойнее произнесла Риццоли, проведя рукой по лицу. – Но у меня невыносимое чувство «де жа вю». Посмотри на неё, - Джейн заставила взять себя в руки и снова подойти к жертве. – Ты не видишь, что мы с ней даже внешне похожи?

Мора промолчала. Это пугающее сходство она давно заметила: правильные черты загорелого лица, длинные, чуть вьющиеся чёрные волосы, спортивная фигура. А по её снимкам можно было судить о том, что эта женщина буквально излучала внутреннюю силу и уверенность. Кроме того, она была отличным профессионалом в своём деле.

- Джейн, но всё равно это – не дело рук Хойта. Ты не должна давать волю эмоциям.

- Мора, я прекрасно знаю, что мертвецы не воскресают. Но тогда откуда убийца знает про мои сны? – тихо спросила Джейн, пристально глядя на подругу. – Никто кроме него и тебя не знал об этом. Никто, слышишь?

Мора открыла рот, чтобы снова найти логическое объяснение, но не смогла. Вместо этого она взяла руки Джейн в свои и крепко сжала их.

- Мы справимся с этим, Джейн. Вдвоём справимся. Как и всегда.

Риццоли быстро кивнула, а затем упала в успокаивающие объятия Моры.

- Джейн, вот ты где! – залетел в морг Фрост и мгновенно замер. - Простите, кажется, я не во время, - смущённо откашлялся он.

- В чём дело, Фрост? – Джейн нехотя отстранилась от Моры и повернулась к напарнику.

- Ты в порядке? – нахмурился Барри. – Как-то неважно выглядишь.

- Всё нормально, - вымученно улыбнулась Риццоли и, шмыгнув носом, украдкой вытерла влажные глаза. – Так в чём дело?

- Джейн, у нас снова труп. Молодая женщина найдена мёртвой в своей квартире в Северном районе Бостона. Диспетчер сказал, что у неё перерезано горло.

- О господи… - выдохнула Джейн. – Ну, поехали, чего стоишь? – махнула она рукой на напарника. – Я только захвачу пиджак.

- Я поеду с вами. Дай мне пять минут, чтобы переодеться, - сказала Мора и быстрым шагом направилась в кабинет.

- Жанет Вардовски. 35 лет. Жила одна. Детей нет. Работала охранником в медицинской фирме «Здоровая нация». Полгода жила с парнем, Джефом Роули, но потом они разбежались. Вроде как всё закончилось мирно.

- Что с Джефом? – не отвлекаясь от осмотра места происшествия, уточняла Риццоли.

- Пару месяцев спустя женился на некой Меган Роули. Сейчас у него полугодовалый ребёнок, любящая жена и перспективная работа.

- Понятно, никакого мотива, - протянула Джейн, вглядываясь в хирургический разрез на шее жертвы. – Кто её обнаружил?

- С работы не могли дозвониться. Сегодня она должна была выйти на дежурство.

- Джейн, калий из стекловидного тела довольно мутный. Эта женщина мертва уже как минимум пару дней, - повернулась к детективу Мора.

- График дежурства охранников в клинике – день через два. Всё сходится, - подтвердил Фрост, на ходу выискивая информацию из своего планшетника. - И еще одно, Джейн.… Семь лет назад Жанет пыталась устроиться в управление полиции Монтплиера, но так и не прошла. У неё со здоровьем были какие-то проблемы. Потом она плюнула на всё, переехала в Бостон и устроилась в эту клинику.

- Постой, Фрост. А чем занимается эта фирма, в которой она работала? – заинтересованно спросила Джейн, оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания уродливых разрезов.

- «Здоровая нация»? Секунду…

- Это репродуктивный центр, - раздался голос доктора Айлс. – Они занимаются лечением всех форм женского и мужского бесплодия с использованием современных высокоэффективных технологий вспомогательной репродукции - ЭКО, ИКСИ, криоконсервации половых клеток и эмбрионов, донорства яйцеклеток и сперматозоидов, преимплантационной генетической диагностики и других.

- И ты знаешь о нём, потому что… - выразительно продолжила Джейн.

- Потому что он находится неподалёку от моего дома и частенько закидывает рекламные листовки в мой почтовый ящик, - пожала плечами Мора.

- Оу… всего лишь. А я-то подумала, - не скрывала своего разочарования Джейн.

- Нет, они, конечно, предлагали мне пройти обследование…

- Но ты, естественно, отказалась! – съехидничала Джейн.

- Вообще-то, ещё нет.

- Что?! Мора, ты действительно думаешь…

- О, Джейн, конечно же, нет! – возмутилась Айлс. – Просто я ещё не успела позвонить им. Они прислали мне свою анкету только вчера.

- Но ты пойдёшь туда, - загадочно произнесла Риццоли.

- Нет, Джейн, - снисходительно улыбнулась Мора. – Не пойду.

- Мора, ты не поняла. Ты, - ткнула она пальцем в доктора Айлс, - пойдёшь туда! – постановила Риццоли, улыбаясь собственной идее.

- Джейн, и всё-таки, что ты задумала? – спросила Мора, останавливая автомобиль возле здания полицейского управления.

- Хочу проверить твои актёрские способности, - улыбнулась Джейн, выходя из машины. – До того, как устроиться в Бостонскую больницу, Молли Браун какое-то время тоже работала в клинике «Здоровая нация». По официальной версии уволилась, потому что ей мало платили. Теперь оказалось, что там же работала и Жанет. Не слишком ли много совпадений?

- Ты права. Это очень странно, - нахмурилась Мора.

- Я боюсь, что мы спугнём их, если сразу сунемся с полицейскими значками. Без судебного разрешения они могут нас даже на порог не пускать, и будут правы. За сутки у нас уже две жертвы и, если мы не поторопимся, боюсь, что будет и третья. С копами они всегда держат ухо востро. Тем более, частники. Но ты – их потенциальный клиент. Прибавь к этому своё обаяние – и ты сможешь разузнать что угодно, - словно рассказывая взрослому детскую задачку, заключила Джейн.

- Обаяние? – заинтересованно улыбнулась Мора. – Я польщена, детектив.

Осознав, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала её фраза, Джейн почувствовала, как горят щёки. Слава богу, на улице было жарко, да и волосы немного прикрывали предательский румянец. Пробормотав что-то невнятное, Джейн поспешила поскорее добраться до двери управления. Мора поставила машину на сигнализацию и направилась следом.

- Я поняла, Джейн, - согласилась доктор Айлс. – Я позвонила в клинику, и они записали меня на завтра. Только не забудь, что я не умею лгать! – напомнила она.

- О, я прекрасно помню! Но не волнуйся. Ты будешь смотреться органично, - успокоила её Риццоли.

- Не нравится мне всё это, Джейн, - покачала головой Мора.

На этот раз Риццоли вошла в прозекторскую вместе с Морой, хотя обычно она приходила уже под конец вскрытия. Ей не терпелось сравнить обе жертвы.

Тело Жанет уже было подготовлено к вскрытию. Оно лежало на секционном столе, отмытое от крови и накрытое белой простыню. Необходимые инструменты лежали на маленьком столике рядом.

- Ты же говорила, что у тебя сейчас нет помощников? – удивлённо спросила Джейн, надевая перчатки.

- Мне наконец-то прислали интерна, - улыбнулась Мора. – Очень способная и исполнительная девушка, - оценивая работу помощницы, добавила она. Доктор Айлс надела перчатки и, направив свет, склонилась над головой жертвы.

- Мора, могу я для начала взглянуть на тело? – попросила Риццоли.

- Ну, вообще-то, процесс аутопсии следует начинать с осмотра…

- Мора, пожалуйста! – прервала её Джейн.

Доктор Айлс перевела взгляд на Риццоли.

- Хорошо, Джейн, - сдалась она. Они обе боялись обнаружить на теле Жанет то, что повергло их в шок при вскрытии первого трупа.

Детектив заставила себя собраться. На этот раз она не позволит себе расклеиться так, как это было утром. По-крайней мере сейчас она уже знала, чего ожидать.

_«Как тебе мой подарок, Джейн? У.Х.»_ - прочла Мора, обнажив грудь жертвы. Риццоли глубоко втянула воздух. Мора бросила на неё обеспокоенный взгляд, но лицо подруги было непроницаемым и сосредоточенным. В её карих глазах вместо растерянности на сей раз была твёрдая решительность.

- Джейн? – тихо позвала доктор Айлс.

- Мора, мы можем сделать сравнительный анализ почерка с этих двух тел с письменными образцами? – спокойно спросила Риццоли.

- Амплитуда движения кисти значительно изменяется в зависимости от размеров и формы той или иной письменной принадлежности…

- Мора! – нетерпеливо прервала её Джейн.

- Думаю, попробовать всё же можно, - заключила доктор Айлс, и Риццоли тут же набрала номер напарника.

- Фрост! Навести федеральную тюрьму и узнай, не осталось ли писем Хойта. Если нет – поройся в его прошлом. Возможно, что-то сохранилось в больнице, где он стажировался в 2005-м. Мне нужны образцы его почерка. И найди мне список всех, с кем он контактировал в тюрьме, кто его навещал, с кем переписывался. Вообще всех, с кем он общался. И возьми у них образцы почерка.

- Джейн, ты серьёзно? – недоверчиво нахмурилась доктор Айлс.

- Мора, это единственная зацепка. Если последователь Хойта настолько точно копирует его стиль, вплоть до почерка, и даже знает о моих снах, значит, они были очень близки. Это сузит круг подозреваемых. – Даже после смерти он не оставляет меня в покое, - пробормотала про себя Риццоли. – Я буду у себя. Позвони, если обнаружишь что-нибудь интересное, - на ходу бросила Джейн, уже направляясь к выходу.

_**Хранилище № 13. Южная Дакота.**_

- Нападающий обходит одного, второго, выходит один на один с вратарём, и – ГОООООЛ! Бинго! Джек-пот! Шах и мат! – подпрыгивала на стуле Донован.

- Чёрт тебя подери, Клаудия! Чего ты так орёшь? Я чуть не пролил кофе на клавиатуру! – рассердился Нильсен. – Что там у тебя?

- Старикан, пляши! Я сделала Бостон! – откинувшись на спинку стула, довольно известила она.

- Ну, наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты заболела. Что-то долго возилась, - довольно заворчал Арти, пододвигаясь к ней.

- И это всё? – опешила Клаудия. – А как же «Молодец, Клаудия!», «Отличная работа, Клаудия!», «Ты самая крутая, Клаудия!»? Заметь, я хакнула их так, что они даже не заметят утечки информации! Комар носа не подточит!

- Это – твоя работа, Клаудия! – передразнил он её, но всё же не сдержал улыбки. – Хорошо, хорошо, ты – молодец, Клаудия.

Донован устало закатила глаза.

- А теперь давай, показывай скорее, что у них там есть по делу Хирурга, - не откладывая в долгий ящик, поинтересовался Арти. Клаудия открыла нужный файл. Они быстро пробежались глазами по материалам и ошарашено переглянулись.

- Надо срочно рассказать Питу и Мике, - сказала, наконец, Донован.

- Без тебя знаю, - проворчал Арти, доставая фансфорт из-под кипы старых газетных вырезок.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

- Да, Арти? – ответила Мика, ответив на звонок фансфорта.

- У меня хорошие новости. Клаудия добралась до базы данных. Пит с тобой?

- Да… Пиит! – позвала Мика. – Он где-то в районе холодильника, - пояснила он Нильсену.

- Чего тебе? – с набитым ртом отозвался Латтимер, возвращаясь в комнату. – А, привет, Арти. Нашли что-нибудь?

- Клаудия хакнула базу бостонского управления.

- О, клёво! Значит, нам не придётся входить в контакт с этими упрямыми копами? – обрадовался Латтимер.

- Скорее, наоборот, - задумчиво протянул Арти. – Вот, послушайте. Летом 2009-го Уоррен Хойт учинил серию жестоких убийств молодых женщин. Он проникал к ним в дом, оглушал электрошокером и привязывал к кровати. Когда они приходили в себя, делал хирургический надрез и удалял матку. Затем пережимал некоторые сосуды, чтобы остановить кровь и, тем самым, продлить мучения жертвы. Ну а потом скальпелем перерезал шею слева направо, - вкратце озвучил Арти.

- Нифига себе, весёлые парни там у них, - прокомментировал Пит.

- Расследование возглавляла детектив Джейн Риццоли. За пол года до этого её перевели в убойный отдел из подразделения по борьбе с наркотиками, - не обращая внимания на комментарии Латтимера, продолжил Нильсен. – Она была единственной женщиной в отделе, но, по-видимому, ей было нелегко заслужить признание коллег. Она в одиночку отправилась спасать очередную жертву Хойта – Кэтрин Корделл. И поплатилась за это. Когда она обнаружила несчастную в подвале, то попыталась помочь, но сама угодила в ловушку. Хойт пригвоздил её ладонями к полу с помощью скальпеля и чуть было не убил. Её тогдашний напарник – Винсент Корсак – подоспел вовремя, - Арти сделал паузу, чтобы дать время переварить услышанное. – Так вот. Хирурга этого всё же засадили за решётку. Но ему всё же удалось промыть мозги одному своему дружку, бывшему военному Джону Старку. Прикинувшись больным, Хойт сбежал из тюремного лазарета и вместе со своим учеником снова стал убивать. На этот раз они выбирали супружеские пары. О господи.… Пожалуй, такие подробности я пропущу, - пробормотал Арти, просматривая отчёты о вскрытии. - Риццоли снова его поймала, - продолжил он. – Но, даже будучи в тюрьме, ему удавалось подсылать к ней своих последователей. Бедная девочка стала его идеей фикс, - покачал головой Арти. - Свои последние дни он провёл в тюремном лазарете с диагнозом «рак поджелудочной железы». Но даже перед смертью попытался утащить с собой Риццоли. На этот раз она убила его.

- Арти, может, убийца снова охотится за Риццоли? – предположила Мика, глядя на экран фансфорта.

- Как я уже говорил, Уоррен Хойт обучил не одного последователя. Возможно, он перед смертью завещал отомстить ей, - предположил Нильсен.

- Но я по-прежнему не понимаю, какая здесь может быть связь с артефактом, - покачала головой Беринг.

- Пару часов назад поступил ещё один сигнал, - прервала их Клаудия. – Молодая женщина убита в своей квартире тем же способом. Жертва работала охранником в некой клинике «Здоровая нация». Там же, кстати, некогда трудилась и наша первая жертва, Молли Браун.

- А есть что-нибудь интересное на эту клинику? – поинтересовался Латтимер.

- Думаешь, её смерть как-то связана со «Здоровой нацией»? – отозвалась Мика.

- Не знаю. Но моё чутьё говорит, что надо там покопаться.

- Официально у них там всё чисто. Занимаются проблемами бесплодия, клиентов у них хоть отбавляй. Отзывы довольно лестные, - ответила Донован.

- Ты же говорил, что жертвы были знакомы с убийцей, так? – уточнил Пит.

- Ну не совсем. В полицейском отчёте сказано только, что отсутствуют следы взлома. Очевидно, что жертва сама впустила убийцу.

- Думаю, мы с Микой всё же навестим эту больничку и потолкуем с её персоналом.

Главный судмедэксперт штата Массачусетс, доктор Мора Айлс была известна в узких кругах полицейских как «Королева мёртвых».

За полгода до перевода Джейн в убойный отдел, Мору переманили в Бостон из Сан-Франциско, где она с успехом преподавала в медицинской школе. Будучи профессионалом своего дела, Айлс всегда старалась сохранять маску невозмутимости и хладнокровия на своём лице. А поскольку она всегда с трудом сходилась с людьми вне профессиональной плоскости, то наладить контакт с новыми коллегами ей долгое время не удавалось. Впрочем, она старалась не придавать этому большого значения, поскольку по собственному опыту знала: живые люди страшнее мертвецов. «Она никогда не осудит меня, не станет меня дразнить. А я могу ей помочь. Я могу говорить за мёртвых», - так однажды сказала она Фросту, стоя над трупом удушенной девушки. Наверное поэтому она старалась больше времени проводить в прозекторской. Мало кто вообще замечал, когда она появлялась на рабочем месте, а когда уходила домой. Её уважали и в то же время побаивались. Женщину, которая предпочла посвятить свою жизнь общению с мёртвыми.

Так было до появления в её жизни Джейн Риццоли.

Поначалу они с осторожностью приглядывались друг к другу, со свойственной им профессиональной страстью расследуя уголовные дела. Постепенно девушки стали проникаться взаимным уважением: Мора восхищалась решительностью Джейн, а Риццоли всегда удивляла способность Айлс сохранять спокойствие в любых ситуациях. Потом их всё чаще стали видеть вместе уже вне стен полицейского управления. И, наконец, незаметно для самих себя, девушки сблизились настолько, что практически не расставались.

Во многом благодаря Джейн Мора стала больше бывать на людях. Коллеги вдруг разглядели в «Королеве мёртвых» милую и очаровательную женщину. Да и Джейн в обществе Моры становилась уже не такой колючей и жёсткой, какой всегда старалась казаться в обществе коллег-мужчин.

И вот теперь главный судмедэксперт штата Массачусетс собиралась «шпионить», как она выразилась, в клинике «Здоровая нация», потому что об этом её попросила Джейн. Мора была далеко не в восторге от этой идее. Сама мысль о том, что клиника, которая призвана помогать людям, могла быть каким-то образом связана с жестокими убийствами, претила ей. И всё же она не могла не помочь подруге.

- Джейн? Может, стоило взять с собой мужчину? – спросила Мора. Риццоли опешила от такого заявления и тупо уставилась на подругу.

- Это ещё зачем?

- Ну… насколько я знаю, в центр репродуктивного здоровья обычно приходят пары, которые испытывают трудности в зачатии ребёнка, - пояснила доктор Айлс.

-Что?.. Мора, и ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? – возмутилась Джейн, остановившись посреди улицы.

- Ну, ты ведь не спрашивала, - заметила доктор Айлс.

- Ничего страшного. Скажешь, что муж очень занят и придёт на консультацию в другой раз, - на ходу придумывала Риццоли. Она подхватила Мору под руку, заставляя идти дальше.

- Привет, Джейн, - неожиданно возник перед ними агент Дин. – Здравствуй, Мора.

- О господи, Габриэль, у тебя талант появляться из ниоткуда! – напала на него Джейн, в очередной раз останавливаясь посреди улицы. Она терпеть не могла, когда на её пути встают непредвиденные обстоятельства. Сначала Мора с её вечно запоздалыми идеями, теперь этот агент ФБР свалился ещё как снег на голову…

- Я случайно проходил мимо, - он растерянно указал рукой на другую сторону дороги, - увидел вас издалека, и решил поздороваться.

- О да, конечно! – сквозь зубы процедила Джейн.

В любой другой день объяснения Дина показались бы Джейн весьма правдоподобными, и она бы даже, наверное, поддалась на его невинный взгляд и милую улыбку. Но не сейчас. Сейчас она откровенно начинала закипать.

- Я могу чем-то помочь? – осторожно поинтересовался Дин, стараясь на этот раз обращаться больше к Море.

- О, думаю, что можете! – тут же воодушевилась та. – Видите ли, у нас возникла одна небольшая проблема.… В общем, вы должны стать моим мужем! – радостно заявила она, сопроводив свои слова обаятельнейшей улыбкой.

У Джейн буквально отвисла челюсть от такого заявления. Огромными глазами она смотрела на подругу, пытаясь сопоставить услышанное. Естественно, Море и в голову не приходило, что её могут неправильно понять.

- Простите? – непонимающе уставился на доктора агент Дин. Очевидно, что не только для Джейн предложение судмедэксперта стало несколько неожиданным.

- О, извините, агент Дин! – спохватилась Мора. – Я не то имела в виду… Точнее, то, но не так, как вам показалось… - поспешно заговорила она. – В общем, нам нужно, чтобы вы на некоторое время сыграли роль моего мужа. Нам необходимо проникнуть в клинику и разузнать кое-что под видом её пациентов.

Брови Джейн медленно поползли наверх. С одной стороны, у неё отлегло на сердце, что предложение Моры оказалось не таким, как ей представлялось поначалу. С другой стороны, Риццоли совсем не хотелось принимать помощь от агента ФБР. Это была её, Джейн, идея и она совсем не собиралась ставить в известность федералов. Даже если это был Габриэль. Но где-то внутри она понимала, что Мора права: супружеская пара смотрелась бы в клинике гораздо внушительнее, чем одинокая женщина. Тем более, у Дина был опыт работы под прикрытием.

- Ведь правда, Джейн? – словно уловив ход мыслей детектива, обратилась к ней Мора.

Риццоли чертыхнулась про себя и, взвесив все «за» и «против», нехотя согласилась.

- Эм… да. Габриэль. Не мог бы ты на время стать мистером…

- Вирховом, - закончила за неё Мора.

- Вирхов? Только не говори мне, что это какой-то там знаменитый учёный, - закатила глаза Риццоли.

- Патологоанатом, - поправила её Мора. - Рудольф Вирхов был реформатором патологической анатомии 19 века и основателем берлинской школы. Он также известен как автор теории клеточной патологии, - просветила собеседников Мора, за что получила скептический взгляд карих глаз детектива. – Мистер и миссис Вирхов, - словно читая заголовок несуществующей газеты, процитировала Мора. – По-моему, звучит неплохо!

- Ну… если так нужно для дела, не вижу причин оказываться, - пожал плечами невозмутимый агент ФБР.

_«Ну конечно же для дела! Неужели ты всерьёз подумал о такой радужной перспективе!»_, - раздражённо подумала Джейн.

- Только расскажите, для начала, каков ваш план? – полюбопытствовал агент Дин.

Клиника «Здоровая нация» действительно располагалась в нескольких кварталах от дома доктора Айлс и представляла собой компактное двухэтажное бело-голубое здание.

Риццоли осталась в своём «Субару» на противоположной стороне улицы. Она нервно выстукивала ритм на рулевом колесе и время от времени поглядывала на часы. Ей очень не хотелось отпускать Мору одну в эту клинику, несмотря на то, что в последний момент объявился Дин и предложил свою помощь. Его она в расчёт не брала. Гораздо спокойнее Джейн чувствовала себя, когда Мора была рядом с ней. Прошло всего несколько минут с тех пор, как «мистер и миссис Вирхов» (Джейн в очередной раз мысленно фыркнула) вошли внутрь, а детектив уже не находила себе места. Она вообще ненавидела сидеть без дела и, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, набрала номер напарника.

- Фрост, ты нашёл что-нибудь по Хойту?

- Ещё нет, Джейн. Я как раз сейчас в федеральной тюрьме, роюсь в его вещах, - ответил Барри. – Мне повезло, что они сохранили их.

- Окей. Держи меня в курсе.

Джейн устало потёрла виски. Как только Кавано прочитает отчёт о вскрытии и узнает, что Риццоли копается в деле Хойта, он снова отстранит её от следствия. Она уже мысленно готовила пламенную речь для шефа по этому поводу. Но как бы не повёл себя Кавано, одно Джейн знала точно: она перевернёт весь Бостон вверх дном, но отыщет этого чокнутого последователя Хойта.

Вдруг Риццоли увидела, как из-за угла вышли две знакомые фигуры и направились прямиком к дверям клиники. Джейн бы не придала особого значения этой парочке, если бы не узнала в них тех самых назойливых агентов Секретной службы. Она быстро вжалась в сидение автомобиля и развернула «Бостон Глоуб», скрываясь за газетой.

- Какого чёрта им здесь нужно? – негодовала Джейн, когда она вошли внутрь. – И вообще, как они здесь оказались? Они ведь не могли знать, что мы с Морой отправимся в… О господи! – внезапно хлопнула она себя по лбу. – Ну конечно же! Это всё наш «федеральный наблюдатель»! Какая же я дура! – злилась Риццоли, отбрасывая на заднее сидение газету. – Чтобы я ещё хоть раз поверила агенту ФБР – да никогда!

Она подождала несколько минут, что-то прикидывая в голове, но потом решила действовать. От души хлопнув дверцей, Джейн, уверенным шагом направилась в клинику.

- Мы рады приветствовать вас с мистером Вирховом в нашей клинике «Здоровая нация», - приветливо улыбаясь, встретила Мору и Габриэля молодая девушка в голубом медицинском халатике. – Пожалуйста, проходите. Присаживайтесь, доктор Корванс сейчас подойдёт, - также улыбаясь, продолжала заученно тараторить девушка, провожая новых клиентов к мягкому дивану. – Чай, кофе?

- Нет, нет, благодарю вас! – вежливо отказалась Мора за обоих. Выполнив на этом свою миссию, девушка поспешно удалилась.

Мора окинула взглядом помещение. Внутри клиника ничем не отличалась от десятков других частных клиник Бостона: те же мягкие успокаивающие цвета стен, маленькие уютные диванчики, приветливые администраторы. А ещё – приторный запах искусственности и скуки, который так не любила Мора. «Живая» атмосфера бостонского управления ей нравилась гораздо больше.

- Мистер и миссис Вирхов, полагаю? – услышала она над головой приятный женский альт. – Я – доктор Корванс. Прошу, пройдёмте со мной.

Обменявшись приветственными рукопожатиями, они втроём отправились в кабинет доктора.

- Мы рады, что вы решили воспользоваться нашим приглашением и пройти обследование. Поверьте, не многие пары решаются на такое. Одни до сих пор считают это чем-то постыдным, другие вообще не хотят заводить детей, а третьи запускают проблему настолько, что становится уже поздно что-то предпринять, - рассказывала Корванс.

- О нет, доктор, мы не относимся ни к одной из этих групп, - поспешно успокоила Мора. Корванс одобрительно улыбнулась.

- Видите ли, доктор, - начал Габриэль. – Мы недавно поженились, но уже задумываемся о детях. И мы хотим иметь здоровых и красивых детей. – Доктор Корванс понимающе кивнула. – Но моя жена, к сожалению, перенесла тяжёлую операцию в молодости, которая могла сказаться на её репродуктивной функции.

- Какого рода операцию? – уточнила доктор, параллельно что-то записывая в медицинской карте.

- Искусственное прерывание беременности, - ответил Дин. Мора была рада, что Габриэль взял на себя инициативу общения с доктором. У неё в голове, конечно же, крутилась подобная история их «семейной жизни», но она с трудом представляла себе, что сможет также искусно и правдоподобно лгать. Очевидно, агентов ФБР не в последнюю очередь отбирали и по этому принципу.

- Понимаю, - сочувственно протянула Корванс. – К сожалению, это наиболее распространённая причина проблем с зачатием. Но вы сделали правильный выбор, что обратились к нам. Мы проведём самое тщательное обследование. А при необходимости, которой, я надеюсь, не возникнет, предоставим вам эффективное лечение самыми современными методами.

- Очень на это надеюсь, доктор, - наконец заговорила Мора. – Я трепетно отношусь к своему организму и хочу родить здорового ребёнка. - Что ж, чисто технически она не солгала.

- Мы получили очень лестные рекомендации о вашей клинике, - подхватил Дин. – Подруга моей жены лечилась здесь когда-то у доктора Браун. Она до сих пор у вас работает? Мы хотели передать ей пламенный привет от её бывшей пациентки.

- Не та ли это доктор Браун, которая была найдена вчера убитой в собственном доме? – нахмурилась доктор Корванс. – Об этом вещали на всех каналах.

- Что вы говорите! – ужаснулся Дин. – Простите, но мы настолько заняты, что не особо следим за новостями.

- Да, это действительно ужасно, - покачала головой Корванс. – Молли Браун некоторое время действительно работала у нас. Я тогда была ещё студенткой и мне посчастливилось проходить практику у неё. Она и наш нынешний директор – доктор Уильямс – пришли вместе после окончания интернатуры.

- Наверное, они очень дружили, раз вместе устраивались на работу? – ухватилась за разговор Мора.

- Кажется, да. Я помню, что они проводили много времени вдвоём и работали допоздна. У доктора Браун не было отбоя от клиентов: каждый, кому назначали операцию, хотел оказаться только в её руках. Она была поистине настоящим профессионалом. Хирургом от Бога, - восхищалась Корванс. – К сожалению, она ушла из клиники спустя год.

- Странно, что она уволилась отсюда, где её так уважали, - задумчиво проговорила Мора. – Может, ей мало платили? Такое часто случается. Когда все клиенты рвутся только к одному специалисту, ему сразу хочется большего. Это закономерно.

- Для меня это тоже было неожиданностью, но это было её решение, - пожала плечами Корванс. – Доктор Браун очень любила свою работу и никогда не жаловалась на зарплату… Простите, мы, кажется, немного отвлеклись от нашего разговора, - спохватилась Корванс и стала сосредоточенно перелистывать медицинскую карту. – Итак, позвольте я назначу вам дату обследования, - поспешно добавила она, заполняя какой-то бланк.

- Благодарю Вас, доктор Корванс, - улыбнулась Мора, поднимаясь со стула.

- Не за что, миссис Вирхов, - вернула улыбку Корванс. – Как только я изучу ваши результаты, то сразу же свяжусь с вами.

- Мы рады приветствовать в нашей клинике «Здоровая нация», - подскочила всё та же приветливая девушка-администратор к вошедшим Питу и Мике. – Чем я могу вам помочь?

- Здравствуйте. Мы из Секретной службы. Агент Беринг и агент Латтимер, - представила их Мика. – Нам необходимо поговорить с вашим директором.

- Секретная служба? – опешила девушка. – А что случилось?

- Ничего страшного, мэм, - тут же успокоил её Пит. – Мы расследуем одно дело и нам необходимо прояснить некоторые специальные вопросы. Нам порекомендовали вашу клинику как высокоспециализированный репродуктивный центр.

- О… конечно! Так и есть! – тут же заулыбалась девушка, сражённая обаянием и вежливостью Латтимера. – Но, к сожалению, мисс Элизабет Уильямс в данный момент нет на месте. Вы можете записаться к ней на приём, как только она вернётся в Бостон.

- Как жаль… А больше нам никто не сможет помочь? Мы не займём много времени, буквально несколько…

- Простите, но все вопросы у нас решает мисс Уильямс, - отрезала та.

- Понятно… - протянул Пит, несколько удивлённый резкостью администратора. - И давно она в отъезде?

- На днях должна вернутся. Позвоните и запишитесь у её секретаря, - не задумываясь, повторила девушка, открыто намекая, что на этом разговор окончен.

- Что ж… Спасибо, что уделили нам время, мисс, - поблагодарил Латтимер и, незаметно подхватив Мику под руку, направился к выходу.

- Пит, ты серьёзно? Мы же ничего не выяснили! – негромко запротестовала Беринг, как только они отошли на достаточно расстояние.

- Тссс! Ты же видишь, это бесполезно. Но зато мы узнали кое-что небезынтересное, - задумчиво проговорил он, открывая дверь перед напарницей. И тут они буквально нос к носу столкнулись с ураганом по имени Джейн Риццоли.

- Простите моё любопытство, но мне с трудом вериться, что у вас проблемы с репродуктивной функцией, - она мило улыбалась, но взгляд её метал молнии.

- У вас в Бостоне запрещено посещать клиники? – вскинула бровь Мика, скрестив руки на груди.

- О, что вы! Конечно же нет! Только если вы: «а» - не агенты Секретной службы на службе ФБР, простите за тавтологию, «б» - не знали о связи клиники с жертвами двух жестоких убийств, и «в» - не пытаетесь сделать дураков из бостонских детективов! – поочерёдно загибая пальцы в соответствующем порядке, выпалила Джейн.

- Куда уж нам до вас! Мы бы с удовольствием поделились с вами нашими планами и соображениями, но вы ведь настолько крутые бостонские копы, что ни с кем не считаетесь и никого кроме себя не слушаете! – тыча пальцем в Риццоли начала выходить из себя Беринг.

- Дамы, дамы, успокойтесь! – пытался угомонить их Пит, украдкой поглядывая назад. Он ещё в клинике заметил доктора Айлс и агента Дина.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – хором сказали они и вновь вернулись ко взаимным препираниям.

- Джейн? Агенты? В чём дело? – вышла из клиники Мора. Следом показался и Габриэль.

- Мора, они втихушку расследуют наши дела и, ко всему прочему, чуть не сорвали нам операцию!

- Постойте… Что-то я не совсем понимаю… А откуда вы узнали про клинику? – доктор Айлс перевела взгляд на агентов Секретной службы. Те молчали. Молчал и Дин. Но Риццоли буравила его своим взглядом настолько, что он вскоре не выдержал.

- Прости, Джейн, мне пришлось рассказать им.

- Габриэль? – недоумённо воззрилась на него Мора.

- Да, Мора. Наш дорогой «наблюдатель» оказался обыкновенным шпионом! – бросила Риццоли. Дин отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он бы отдал сейчас всё лишь за то, чтобы не видеть это обвинительное цунами в глазах Риццоли.

- Джейн, у меня есть начальство…

- Не поверишь – у меня тоже! Так почему бы нашему начальству не договориться между собой, вместо того, чтобы играть с нами в кошки-мышки? – всплеснула руками Риццоли. Среди собравшихся повисла неловкая пауза. Очевидно, все думали примерно о том же. Джейн нервно мерила шагами тротуар, Габриэль взглядом нашкодившего щенка следил за Джейн, Мора что-то анализировала в уме, внимательно наблюдая за каждым из собеседников, Пит обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с Джейн на Мику, а Мика же с гордым видом стояла и ждала продолжения спектакля. Когда ей, наконец, надоело, она первой прервала молчание:

- Послушайте, это действительно неловкая ситуация. Возможно, нам с Питом следовало для начала всё вам толком рассказать и тогда бы не возникло недопонимания.

- О, безусловно! – не сдержала ироничного выпада Джейн, и тут же получила порцию осуждающего взгляда от Моры.

- Поэтому давайте просто сядем и спокойно поговорим, - продолжила за Мику доктор Айлс. – Мы всё-таки делаем общее дело и должны помогать друг другу.

- Доктор Айлс права, - подхватил агент Дин.

- Полностью поддерживаю! Здесь недалеко есть отличная кафешка, мы могли бы там всё обсудить! – не остался в стороне Пит.

Джейн смерила каждого из присутствующих пристальным взглядом. Так или иначе, агенты будут продолжать свою подпольную деятельность под прикрытием федералов. Уж слишком большие у них полномочия вмешиваться в дела других служб. Более того, она действительно чувствовала, что Кавано может отстранить её от этого дела. Поэтому она сочла, что лучше иметь в запасе вариант в виде двух назойливых «агентов-секретников», как их окрестила для себя Джейн, чем не иметь никакого и вообще быть не при делах.

- Хорошо. Пойдёмте.

Вся пятёрка дружно вошла в небольшую уютную кофейню «Thinking Cup». Почуяв витающий в воздухе аромат свежесваренного кофе, Джейн вдруг вспомнила, что весь день ничего не ела. Похоже, Пит подумал также, за тем лишь исключением, что он помнил о еде всегда. Они заняли столик в дальнем углу у окна. Мора, Мика и Габриэль заказали только кофе, Джейн к чашке Американо попросила небольшой сэндвич, а Пит без зазрения совести заказал двойной гамбургер и с десяток шоколадных пончиков.

- Итак, я вас внимательно слушаю, - не откладывая в долгий ящик начала Джейн, как только официантка удалилась.

Мика сделала глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. Она ещё не до конца была уверена, в какой степени им позволено раскрывать информацию об артефактах. Она с надеждой посмотрела на Латтимера, но тот, очевидно, тоже был не в курсе. Арти сказал, что им нужно войти в контакт с Риццоли, но не сказал, как. Одно Беринг понимала точно: пока они не откроют цель своей деятельности в Бостоне, Джейн и не подумает с ними сотрудничать.

- Итак, как я уже говорила при нашей первой встрече, мы узнали, что в убийствах женщин замешан артефакт.

- Никогда не слышала, чтобы Секретная служба занималась чем-то подобным. Насколько я знаю, её задачами являются предотвращение подделки различных ценных документов, охрана президента, других высокопоставленных лиц и их родственников, а также расследование различных видов финансовых махинаций, краж личных данных, - сказала Риццоли.

- Верно, - удивлённо посмотрела на Джейн Мика. – А ещё Секретная служба помогает расследовать некоторые внутренние преступления.

- Вы полагаете, что наш убийца по совместительству еще и фальшивомонетчик? Или он готовит покушение на чиновников? А может, замышляет штурм Белого Дома? – не скрывая иронии в голосе, поинтересовалась Джейн.

- Нет, детектив, - отчеканила агент Беринг. Она умоляла бога послать ей терпения в этом непростом разговоре с Риццоли. – Чтобы не вдаваться в подробности по понятным Вам причинам, скажу: в составе Секретной службы есть подразделение, которое на протяжении очень долгого времени занимается тем, что охотится за артефактами – могущественными и очень опасными предметами, чтобы потом надёжно спрятать их от посторонних.

- И чем же так опасны эти ваши артефакты? – полюбопытствовала Риццоли.

- Каждый из них обладает определённым свойством, присущим только ему. Одни могут быть забавными и почти безобидными, при правильном обращении, конечно же (память услужливо выдала Мике историю с Кистью Уолта Диснея), другие же опасны настолько, что могут стереть с лица земли весь мир (тут Беринг вдруг вспомнила Минойский Трезубец и, конечно же, Уэллс).

В это время вернулась официантка с подносом, и собеседники резко прервали разговор. Мора всё это время внимательно слушала Беринг. Очевидно, что она не знала ни о какой подобной организации в составе Секретной службы. Да и в принципе о Секретной службе, как ни странно, она знала даже меньше, чем Джейн. Кроме того, Мора всегда предпочитала доверять конкретным фактам, которых агенты пока не представили. И всё же ей было интересно услышать их версию.

Риццоли задумчиво помешивала ложечкой кофе. Она по-прежнему была настроена весьма скептически к словам Беринг, но при этом была озадачена ими. Нет, она давно не верила в сказки о различных волшебных штуках без демонстрации их свойств, но, в то же время, Мика говорила очень убедительно. То, что они действительно из Секретной службы, сомнений не было. Зачем агентам такой серьёзной конторы сочинять чепуху, в которую никто не поверит?

- Допустим, что это так, - сказала, наконец, Джейн, проводив взглядом официантку. – Предположим, что в нашем мире и вправду существуют какие-то там необычные вещи, – она положила руки на стол и наклонилась вперёд, пристально глядя на Беринг. - Тогда расскажите, какой, по-вашему, артефакт замешан в этих двух убийствах?

Мика ждала этого вопроса, но не думала, что он прозвучит так скоро. Эта Риццоли оказалась действительно толковым детективом, и Мика мысленно записала на её счёт одно очко.

- Видите ли, отправляясь на поиски артефактов, мы зачастую даже не знаем, что искать…

Джейн самодовольно усмехнулась и наградила Мору взглядом из серии «Ну вот видишь, что я тебе говорила?».

- Но постойте! – словно прочитав её мысли, поспешила продолжить Мика. – Именно поэтому в наш отдел отбирают людей, обладающих какими-то выдающимися способностями. Это и помогает нам отыскивать артефакты.

- И какими же особенностями обладаете вы? – не замедлила спросить Джейн.

- Пит, например, может чувствовать опасность. А в нашем случае это практически всегда связано с артефактом.

- А Вы, мисс Беринг?

- Я?.. – Мика немного растерялась. Она до сих пор не считала себя какой-то особенной для работы в Хранилище. Но все наперебой твердили о её даре улавливать и подмечать каждую мелочь, пусть даже несущественную.

- Она очень наблюдательна. Замечает то, что не заметит никто другой, - помог напарнице Латтимер. – И поверьте, это не простая внимательность. Это действительно дар. А ещё она очень умная, - гордо заявил он, многозначительно подняв вверх чайную ложечку. Мика улыбнулась уголками губ.

- Ну, хорошо, допустим, - сказала Джейн. Хотя она была уверена, что Мора своими знаниями и ловкостью ума ничем не уступит агенту Беринг, и даже даст сто очков форы в некоторых вопросах, а её собственное «шестое чувство» не раз спасало жизни, спорить на тему «кто лучше» Джейн сейчас не хотелось. – И всё же вы не ответили, каким образом найдёте артефакт. Полагаю, если он связан с этими убийствами, для начала вам следует найти самого убийцу и, если он действительно связан этим вашим артефактом, то он вас на него и выведет. Я права?

- Абсолютно, - кивнула Беринг. Она была рада, что Джейн, наконец, поняла её. Пусть и по-своему. – Пока мы действительно не знаем точно, что искать. Но, как и вы, думаем, что это «нечто» как-то связано с клиникой «Здоровая нация».

- Когда мы были там внутри, меня моё предчувствие чуть с ног не сбило, - заявил Латтимер. – Там точно творится что-то нехорошее.

- И ещё нам стало известно, что преступник до мелочей копирует стиль серийного убийцы – Уоррена Хойта, - вновь заговорила Мика. При упоминании этого имени, Беринг заметила, как по лицу Джейн скользнула тень, и они с Морой как-то странно переглянулись. Ей показалось, что для Риццоли и Айлс это имя значило гораздо больше, чем было написано в сухих полицейских отчётах. – Простите, если пришлось напомнить вам об этом, но мы всё знаем о Хирурге и о Вас, Джейн, - осторожно добавила Мика. Риццоли перевела взгляд на агента Беринг.

- Я вижу, вы хорошо подготовились, - заметила Джейн, как-то криво усмехнувшись. Она нервно теребила в руке салфетку. – Поэтому Вам, наверняка, известно, что я убила Хойта. И не остановлюсь, пока не изловлю всех его учеников.

- Именно поэтому нам нужна Ваша помощь, Джейн, - ухватилась за разговор Мика. – Вы как никто другой знали Хойта, а, следовательно, знаете и всё, чему он мог обучить своих последователей.

- А ещё мы думаем, что ученик Хирурга вполне может продолжить охоту на Вас, - без задней мысли добавил Латтимер. Джейн резко посмотрела на Пита так, что у него чуть кусок не застрял в горле. Мора заметно напряглась: отчёт о вскрытии она передала лишь накануне, буквально перед их походом в клинику. Они не могли добраться и до него так быстро.

- С чего вы так решили? – спросила Риццоли, продолжая испепелять взглядом Пита. Тот уже отложил в сторону свой бургер, аппетит прошёл сам собой.

- Это пока только предположение, - поспешила успокоить её Мика.

- Слишком много у вас необоснованных предположений, - буркнула Джейн, хотя сама думала точно также. Хойт перед смертью наверняка завещал своим ученикам добить её морально и физически, если не справится сам. А «послания» на теле обеих жертв – лишнее тому подтверждение.

- Даже если так – это нам на руку. Значит, вскоре он выйдет на меня, и я его засажу за решётку так же, как и его учителя, - уверенно ответила Джейн.

- Если в деле действительно замешан артефакт – всё может оказаться совсем не так просто. Вы не знаете, чего ожидать. Да и мы тоже, но мы хотя бы знаем, как его обезвредить. Именно поэтому вам нужна наша помощь, а нам – ваша, - заключила Мика, с надеждой глядя в глаза Джейн.

Риццоли некоторое время молчала, раздумывая над словами агентов. Судя по всему они действительно были очень осведомлены о её прошлом и настоящем. И если они и правда что-то знают о новом преступнике и могут помочь – будет не лишним держать их под рукой. В этот момент телефон Джейн издал короткий сигнал. Она открыла новое сообщение и прочитала, что Фрост нашёл письма Хойта.

- Мне нужно подумать, - уклончиво ответила Риццоли, отставляя в сторону недопитую чашку кофе. К сэндвичу она так и не притронулась. – А теперь, простите, мы вынуждены уйти. Мне нужно срочно вернуться к работе, - Джейн многозначительно посмотрела на Мору, и та тоже стала собираться.

- Я понимаю и не тороплю Вас, детектив, - ответила Мика и протянула Джейн визитку. – Вот наши контакты. Позвоните нам, если.… Позвоните в любом случае.

- Хорошо, буду иметь в виду, - натянуто улыбнулась Риццоли, выходя из-за стола. – Всего доброго.

- До свидания, - попрощалась доктор Айлс.

- Я провожу вас, - Габриэль поднялся было с места, но Джейн жестом остановила его.

- Не стоит, агент Дин. Я за рулём.

Распрощавшись с агентами, Джейн и Мора вышли на улицу.

- Ну и что ты думаешь обо всём этом? – спросила Риццоли, когда они сели в машину.

- Не знаю, Джейн. Я всегда доверяю фактам, а то, что рассказали они – слишком… загадочно.

- Но ты же видишь, они раскопали всю информацию о деле Хойта и уже всё знают об этих новых преступлениях. С какой стати Секретной службе рыться в деле обычного серийного убийцы? И ты когда-нибудь слышала об этих артефактах?

- Нет, Джейн, - покачала головой Мора. – По-крайней мере не так, как о них рассказывали агенты.

- А что, если они правы? – после небольшой паузы спросила Риццоли.

- Ты серьёзно? – удивилась Айлс.

- Мора, если бы ты была агентом Секретной службы, ты бы стала рассказывать сказки про волшебные предметы и заставлять поверить в них детектива убойного отдела и главного судмедэксперта? Согласись, это как минимум глупо.

Мора задумалась, и маленькая вертикальная складочка появилась у неё над переносицей. Джейн вдруг поймала себя мысли, что ей очень нравится наблюдать за сосредоточенностью подруги и невольно улыбнулась.

- Думаю, ты права, - наконец, ответила Мора. – Что? Почему ты улыбаешься?

- Извини, просто… тебе очень идёт, когда ты хмуришься, - ответила Риццоли. – Но не делай это слишком часто, а то замучаешься избавляться от морщин.

- Повышенная активность лицевых мышц является одним из провоцирующих факторов развития _мимических морщин_, которые ускоряют инволюционные процессы. Статические морщины формируются под действием дегенеративных изменений в кожно-мышечном аппарате лицевой области, связанных с возрастными изменениями тканей, которые усиливаются внешними факторами, - в очередной раз просветила её Мора.

Джейн устало закатила глаза и уже пожалела, что затронула тему, в которой доктор Айлс не упустила возможности сверкнуть своими знаниями. Впрочем, Джейн сомневалась, что в мире много тем, в которых удалось бы избежать умных комментариев Моры. К счастью, бурный поток научных высказываний прервал телефонный звонок.

- Риццоли, - ответила Джейн. – Нет, сэр… Минут через десять буду. Хорошо, сэр.

- Что-то случилось? – спросила Мора в ответ на озабоченное выражение лица подруги, когда та закончила разговор.

- Кавано прочитал твой отчёт и хочет поговорить со мной. Бьюсь об заклад, он заметил письмена на груди жертв.

- Прости, Джейн, - сочувственно произнесла Мора. – Я не могла не отразить это в отчёте, рано или поздно он бы узнал.

- Ты не виновата, Мора. Я знала, что мне не избежать этого разговора, - отмахнулась Риццоли.

- Думаешь, из-за этого Кавано отстранит тебя?

- Скорее всего. Я ведь теперь снова перешла в разряд «жертвы», - Джейн с досадой скрипнула зубами. – Фрост что-то нашёл в вещах Хойта. Возможно, нам удастся определить хотя бы почерк.

Автомобиль Риццоли совершил очередной поворот и, проехав несколько метров, остановился возле здания полицейского управления.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

У дверей лифта Джейн и Мора столкнулись с Корсаком:

- Джейн! Где тебя черти носят? Кавано всех на уши поднял, когда прочитал отчёт доктора Айлс! А тут ещё вы с Фростом куда-то пропали. Что у тебя опять за подпольная деятельность?

- Корсак, успокойся, - устало ответила Джейн, нажимая на кнопку лифта. – Я делаю свою работу. И Фроста отправила с поручением тоже я.

Они втроём вошли в лифт.

- Джейн, я понимаю, что я тебе больше не напарник, но я по-прежнему твой друг и меня беспокоит вся эта скрытность! – с горечью выпалил он.

- Винс, прости… - виновато улыбнулась Риццоли. – Я очень ценю твою помощь и поддержку. Правда. Но…

- Ты могла бы мне просто рассказать, Джейн. Я могу быть полезен, ты же знаешь, - чуть мягче, но по-прежнему ворчливо добавил Корсак.

- Знаю, дружище, - Джейн ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. Лифт остановился, открывая двери на этаже судмедэксперта.

- Удачи, Джейн. Как освободишься – зайди. Я ещё должна тебе рассказать о… нашем деле, - выходя из лифта, сказала доктор Айлс.

- Да, конечно, Мора! Ты должна мне всё рассказать. О нашем деле, - также загадочно ответила Риццоли, помахав ей рукой.

- Джейн? Что это еще за «ваше дело»? – нахмурился Винс.

- Да… ничего особенного, Корсак, - отмахнулась она, сопроводив свою речь самой беззаботной улыбкой. Винс беспомощно развёл руками.

Они вышли на нужном этаже и направились в свой отдел. Обычно свободный кабинет сейчас был битком забит коллегами. Риццоли вспомнила, что такой аншлаг в отделе обычно бывает либо по большим праздникам, либо когда Кавано делает важные заявления. Завидев Джейн, её напарник тут же подбежал к ней.

- Привет, Фрост! Ну, рассказывай, что накопал? – негромко обратилась она к нему. Корсак по-прежнему недоверчиво косился в их сторону, но не вмешивался. Джейн было тяжело так вести себя с ним, но это было необходимо.

- Вот, чудом нашёл его расписку. Заключённые пишут такие, когда берут книги в тюремной библиотеке, - пояснил он.

Джейн буквально выхватила из рук Фроста небольшой листок и стала сосредоточенно изучать.

- Спасибо, Фрост! «Надо отнести криминалистам и показать Море», - подумала она. – Да, а ты случайно не захватил с собой его остальные вещи?

- Случайно захватил, - довольный своей предусмотрительностью, улыбнулся Барри. – Они в отделе для вещдоков. Ячейка номер 31.

- Отлично! Ты молодец, Фрост! – похвалила его Джейн, принимая ключ от ячейки. Она уже было направилась к выходу, чтобы поскорее добраться до криминалистической лаборатории, как в дверях чуть не налетела на Кавано.

- Ааа, Риццоли! Ну, наконец-то! Что, уже опять убегаешь?

- Нет, сэр… - замялась Джейн и мысленно чертыхнулась, давая себе «задний ход».

- Ну, вот и отлично. Сейчас я сделаю одно заявление, а потом ты зайдёшь ко мне, ясно? – предупредил Кавано, пристально глядя на неё.

- Да, конечно, сэр, - пробормотала Джейн, возвращаясь к рабочему месту.

При появлении начальника стоявший в отделе гул, наконец-то, стих. Все присутствующие обратили своё внимание на шефа.

- Всем добрый день! Вижу, вы, наконец-то в сборе! Позвольте представить вам нашего нового сотрудника, - возвестил Кавано своим подопечным. Из-за его спины вышла высокая женщина с длинными чёрными прямыми волосами и проницательным взглядом карих глаз. В её осанке, да и во всей фигуре чувствовалась какая-то несовременная стать. Одета она была в строгий чёрный брючный костюм и синюю рубашку. На ремне её уже красовался значок бостонского управления, а в кобуре мирно покоилось табельное оружие. – Познакомьтесь, детектив Эмили Лейк! Она переведена к нам из убойного отдела полицейского управления Манчестера. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Десяток заинтересованных взглядов, по большей части – мужских, уже были прикованы к красивой брюнетке. Эмили приветливо улыбнулась им, хотя Джейн показалось, что в этой улыбке есть что-то снисходительное.

- Риццоли! – позвал Кавано.

- Сэр? – откликнулась Джейн и подошла к нему. Заложив руки за спину, она внимательно изучала новобранца. Впрочем, как и Лейк – свою новую коллегу.

- Эмили будет работать с вами над делами Браун и Вардовски. У неё есть кое-какой опыт в этих вещах.

Джейн недоумевала, зачем Кавано понадобилось переводить человека из Манчестера для работы над этими делами. Людей в её группе хватало, да и знали они друг друга достаточно хорошо и работали сплочённо. «_Лучше бы, наконец, взял к нам Фрэнки. Он спит и видит, как бы стать детективом убойного отдела»_, - подумала она про себя. Но в то же время Джейн была рада, что их новая коллега – женщина. Риццоли не понаслышке знала, как тяжело быть женщиной-детективом в мужском коллективе: без поддержки выжить в этих спартанских условиях удавалось далеко не каждой. Впрочем, если Эмили планирует задержаться в их отделе надолго, Риццоли поможет ей влиться в коллектив. _«Что ж, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит»_, - подумала Джейн, а вслух произнесла:

– Добро пожаловать в команду, Эмили, - Джейн протянула руку новой знакомой и улыбнулась.

- Я очень рада, что буду работать с вами, - ответила Лейк. Риццоли отметила её небольшой английский акцент. _«А она точно из Манчестера?»_ - мелькнуло в голове Джейн.

- Ну, вот и отлично, - одобрил Кавано, наблюдая за рукопожатием двух женщин. - Эмили, Джейн тут за старшую. Она руководит следствием. Ну, думаю, вы сработаетесь. Фрост!

- Да, сэр? – мигом отозвался Барри, очнувшись, наконец, от созерцания новенькой.

- Покажи мисс Лейк её рабочее место и введи пока в курс дела.

- С удовольствием, сэр! - Фрост очаровательно улыбнулся Эмили и проводил к одному из свободных столов.

- Всё, господа, шоу окончено! – обратился Кавано к коллегам. – А теперь все быстренько по рабочим местам! Риццоли, зайди ко мне, - напомнил он Джейн.

- Уже иду, сэр.

Риццоли напоследок бросила взгляд на мило беседующих друг с другом Фроста и Лейк и направилась следом в кабинет шефа.

Джейн прикрыла за собой дверь в кабинет. Кавано достал из ящика рабочего стола две небольшие папки, открыл каждую на нужной странице и бросил на стол прямо перед ней.

- Вот. Полюбуйся.

Джейн узнала отчёт доктора Айлс. На раскрытых страницах были снимки голых тел Молли Браун и Жанет Вардовски с вырезанными на них фразами. Риццоли нервно сглотнула, в очередной раз прочитав эти жуткие послания.

- Я видела их, сэр, - тихо призналась она.

- И, конечно же, не потрудилась сообщить мне. Ну да ладно, дело не в этом. Присаживайся, - со странным спокойствием сказал Кавано. Джейн опустилась в кресло напротив. - Что всё это значит, Риццоли?

- Я не знаю, сэр, - честно ответила она. – Быть может вам лучше спросить того, кто это сделал? – она кивнула на фотографии.

- Он адресует их тебе, Джейн, и подписывается инициалами Хойта. Ты ведь не думаешь, что это случайность? – не отставал Кавано.

- Эти инициалы могут принадлежать кому угодно. Так же, как и имя «Джейн», - пожала плечами детектив.

- И чисто случайно их автор до мелочей копирует стиль убийства Хирурга, - добавил начальник отдела. – Риццоли, я ведь не дурак.

- Я и не говорила этого, сэр…

- Послушай, Риццоли! – повысил голос Кавано. – Мне хватило и этой информации, чтобы понять, что перед смертью Хойт успел завещать своим подопечным завершить начатое им. Мы все прекрасно помним, что сделал с тобой Хирург… - Джейн сразу помрачнела и Кавано неловко закашлялся. – Прости, что напоминаю об этом. Но он и раньше использовал своих учеников, чтобы добраться до тебя. Ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать это, но ты – его навязчивая идея, Джейн. И, как мы видим сейчас, он обучил достаточно последователей, чтобы достичь своей заветной цели.

Риццоли тяжело вздохнула. Ей было трудно что-то возразить на это.

- Ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой снова попали в деликатную ситуацию, когда детектив, возглавляющий следствие, сам становится главной жертвой?

- Да, сэр. В прошлый раз это закончилось отстранением меня от дела. И всё-таки вы должны помнить, что именно я засадила Эмили Стерн за решётку. Я была чертовски удачной наживкой, - усмехнулась она и с вызовом посмотрела на начальника.

- Но это могло стоить тебе жизни, Риццоли! – Кавано неожиданно ударил кулаком по столу. Джейн вздрогнула. Ей нечасто доводилось видеть шефа в таком состоянии. Было заметно, насколько он ценит своих сотрудников и боится за них. _«У меня никогда не будет второй Джейн Риццоли»_, - сказал однажды Кавано, и это было лучшей похвалой, которую она когда-либо слышала.

- Вы хотите отстранить меня от расследования? – прямо спросила Джейн.

Кавано резко встал и зашагал по кабинету.

- У тебя были помимо этого какие-либо угрозы за последнее время? Покушения?

- Нет, сэр! – не задумываясь, ответила она. О снах Риццоли, конечно же, не упомянула. Это ведь были всего лишь сны.

Кавано вновь задумался, продолжая мерить шагами помещение.

- С этой минуты за твоим домом будет непрестанно следить патрульная машина. Вне стен управления тебя будут сопровождать полицейские. Фрост и Фрэнки уже предупреждены. И, главное, я должен всегда знать обо всех предпринятых тобой шагах по этим делам. Большую часть разъездной работы передавай Фросту, Корсаку или этой новенькой, Лейк, - проговорил Кавано.

- Значит, я остаюсь ведущим детективом по этим делам? – с надеждой спросила Джейн.

- Да. Ты лучше всех знала Хойта и его учеников. Но! – он предупредил бурный всплеск эмоций Риццоли. – Если ты нарушишь хоть одно из моих условий или появится хоть малейший намёк на покушение – я заменю тебя. Это понятно?

- Да, сэр! – уверенно ответила Джейн, широко улыбаясь. Все эти условия она слышала и раньше и ей было несложно обойти их. Главное, что её не отстранили от следствия и не усадили за рутинную бумажную работу. – Спасибо, сэр!

- Хорошо, Риццоли, - проговорил Кавано и по-дружески похлопал её по руке. – Думаю тебе не надо говорить, что мы должны засадить этого сукиного сына за решётку как можно скорее.

- Я поймаю его, сэр. Можете не сомневаться, - тихо подтвердила она.

- Теперь можешь идти, - улыбнулся он. В очередной раз поблагодарив Кавано, Джейн чуть не вприпрыжку вылетела их кабинета и направилась прямиком к доктору Айлс.

- Мора! – вихрем влетела в кабинет судмедэксперта Риццоли. Доктор Айлс пристально изучала что-то на экране монитора и чуть не подскочила от неожиданности.

- Джейн, что случилось?

Не успела Мора подняться с кресла, как тут же была заключена в крепкие объятия.

- Мора! Меня оставили ведущим детективом!

- Джейн, это отличная новость! Я так за тебя рада! – заразившись восторгом, теперь уже Мора бросилась обнимать подругу.

- Когда он сунул мне под нос те фотографии, я думала, что всё пропало. Поверить не могу, что всё оказалось так хорошо!

- Знаешь, в глубине души я знала, что он не сделает этого. Ты слишком хороший детектив, - разорвав, наконец, объятия, сказала Мора.

- Да, но при этом он выдвинул кучу требований к моей безопасности, - фыркнула Риццоли. – Ежедневный патруль у дома, постоянный эскорт из Фроста или Фрэнки, ежеминутные доклады... Это больше походит на условное заключение, - недовольно поморщилась она.

- Но тебя ведь это никогда не останавливало, - серьёзно констатировала Мора.

- Нет. Конечно же, нет, - не менее серьёзно подтвердила Джейн, после чего обе подруги прыснули со смеху.

- Кстати, я принесла образец почерка Хойта, - успокоившись, приступила к делу Риццоли.

Мора взяла протянутый листок, внимательно изучая его содержание.

- Библиотечная расписка? «Грешница», «Хранитель смерти»… Да он фанат триллеров. Странно, что в тюрьмах до сих пор не запретят подобную литературу!

- Ага. Боюсь представить, какие ещё книги он там читал. Какой простор для его извращённой фантазии, - Джейн невольно поёжилась, вспомнив последнюю встречу с Хойтом.

- Хорошо, я отдам криминалистам для анализа.

- Фрост работает над связями Хирурга. Позже он передаст тебе образцы почерка всех его возможных знакомых. Итак, а теперь рассказывайте, миссис Вирхов, что вам удалось узнать в клинике, - деловито скрестив руки на груди, спросила Риццоли.

- О, конечно! Только тебе лучше для начала присесть.

- Всё настолько плохо? – недоверчиво спросила она, устраиваясь в кресле.

- Нам повезло, что нас отправили на консультацию к доктору Корванс.

- Почему это должно меня обрадовать? – удивлённо приподняла бровь Джейн. – Ты же не решила в действительности совместить приятное с полезным?

- Потому что доктор Корванс неплохо знала Молли Браун, - терпеливо ответила Мора. Джейн оторвалась от спинки кресла и уставилась на доктора Айлс.

- А вот это уже интересно! И насколько близко они общались?

- Она говорит, что проходила практику у нашей жертвы. Знаешь, она с таким восхищением рассказывала про неё, что даже я почувствовала, насколько её ценили в клинике.

- Ага, настолько, что она даже уволилась, - буркнула детектив.

- Мне тоже это показалось странным. Корванс утверждает, что работу Молли всегда ставила выше денег, поэтому, мне кажется, истинная причина увольнения в другом.

- И в чём же? – нетерпеливо спросила Джейн.

- Корванс не сказала. Она как-то резко прервала разговор в этот момент, и мне показалось это очень странным, - нахмурилась доктор Айлс. В это время она сосредоточенно что-то искала в своём ноутбуке. – Вот, нашла. Посмотри!

Джейн поднялась и подошла к креслу, в котором сидела Мора.

- Сайт «Здоровой нации». Отзывы о работе клиники, - пояснила Мора, кликая на соответствующую ссылку.

- «Молли Браун – самый классный специалист в своём деле», «Доктор Браун спасла моего ребёнка», «Доктор Браун…». Да тут только о ней и пишут! – присвистнула Джейн. – Молли проработала там всего лишь год, а хороших отзывов получила больше, чем все остальные врачи вместе взятые. С момента её увольнения в этом разделе стали писать намного реже. Мора, а тебе не удалось, случайно, узнать от Корванс о взаимоотношениях Браун с остальным персоналом клиники?

- Есть кое-что, - кивнула доктор Айлс, поворачиваясь к Джейн. – Молли устраивалась на работу вместе с их нынешним директором – доктором Уильямс. Насколько я поняла, они были очень дружны.

- «Доктор Элизабет Уильямс, врач акушер-гинеколог высшей квалификационной категории», - прочитала Джейн под фотографией улыбающейся голубоглазой блондинки. – Очевидно, их дружба была недолгой. По-крайней мере ни на одной фотографии Молли я не видела эту женщину. Надо глянуть записную книжку Браун, может они поддерживали связь друг с другом. А ещё мне очень захотелось побеседовать с этой Уильямс.

- Не получится, Джейн. Я уже пыталась, но секретарь сказала, что она в командировке. Должна вернуться на днях, - пожала плечами доктор Айлс.

- Проклятье! – прошипела Риццоли, взъерошив волосы на голове. – Ладно, раз у неё такое алиби, будем искать в другом направлении. Даже если она и замешана в этом деле, то вряд ли сама будет пачкать руки. Поручу новенькой пробить её биографию.

- Кому? – не поняла Мора.

- А, ты ж еще не в курсе! Кавано представил сегодня нам нового детектива – Эмили Лейк. Её вроде как перевели из Манчестера.

- А как же Фрэнки? Он ведь уже сдал на детектива? – искренне удивилась Мора.

- Вот и я про то же. Наверняка «сверху» спустили очередной приказ, и Фрэнки опять остался неудел, - недоумевала Риццоли, выразительно жестикулируя.

- Джейн…

- Вообще-то у нас и так детективов хватает, зачем надо было вытаскивать человека из другого штата? – продолжала распаляться Риццоли.

- Джейн!

- Что?

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза. Одна – пытаясь успокоить, другая – пытаясь сдержать рвущееся наружу негодование.

- До конца рабочего дня осталось десять минут, - первой нарушила молчание Мора. – Вряд ли за это время ты докопаешься до истины и поймаешь убийцу. Так что собирайся – мы едем домой.

- Мора, но у меня же куча дел… - начала было оправдываться Риццоли.

- В таком состоянии тебе вредно работать, Джейн. В первую очередь для себя самой! – констатировала доктор Айлс.

- Да, да, я помню: недосыпание, неврозы, нервный срыв и всё такое.

- Вот видишь, ты скоро будешь понимать меня без дополнительного перевода! – воодушевилась Мора.

- Когда это случится, я устрою грандиозную вечеринку в свою честь, - произнесла Джейн, увлекаемая Морой к выходу. – Ты меня уже выпроваживаешь? А я думала, у нас будет свидание! – наигранно обиделась Риццоли.

- Я дам указания Келли и спущусь через несколько минут. Сегодня мы ужинаем у меня, - по-матерински улыбаясь ребячеству Джейн, Мора, наконец, вытолкнула её за дверь и поспешила в прозекторскую.

- Мика, я что-то ни черта не понимаю эту Риццоли! Мы же всего-навсего хотим помочь! – возмущался Пит, выходя из кофейни. – А ещё здесь ужасно дорогие пончики!

- Ну, если бы ты заказал из раза в два меньше, они бы показались тебе дешевле, - съехидничала Беринг. – А вообще, ты прав, - задумчиво добавила она.

- Насчёт пончиков?

- Нет же, Пит! Насчёт детектива! Мне кажется, она знает намного больше нас, поэтому не хочет подпускать к этим делам. Как ты думаешь, она хоть немного поверила в то, что мы ей рассказали?

- Не знаю, Мик. Даже если и поверила – то не подала виду. Давай позвоним Клауд? Уверен, что она уже раскопала свеженькую инфу! – воодушевлённо предложил Латтимер и включил фансфорт. Перед ним тут же вынырнуло лицо Нильсена. - Арти, что нового?

- Пит, мы с Клаудией сутки напролёт отсматриваем новости по всему миру: пропажи ценных музейных экспонатов, дела о наследстве, полицейские сводки о кражах.… Пока ничего, что могло быть хоть как-то связано с убийствами в Бостоне. А что у вас?

- Да пока тоже глухо. Директор клиники Элизабет Уильямс где-то в командировке, а кроме неё никто с нами общаться не хочет…

- Постой, постой, как ты сказал?

- Что именно?

- Ну, имя этого директора?

- Элизабет Уильямс. А что?

Арти что-то с минуту соображал, напряжённо глядя на экран компьютера.

- Два дня назад на Хагейтском кладбище в Лондоне была вскрыта могила некой Элизабет Уильямс. Она умерла от нервного срыва в 1912 году.

- И что ты хочешь этим сказать? По мне так фамилия очень распространённая, - пожала плечами Мика.

- Ваша доктор укатила в командировку в Лондон. И как раз в это время происходит эта странная эксгумация. Кому понадобилось выкапывать могилу столетней давности?

- Может, охотники за сокровищами?

- Нет, она не египетский фараон, Пит, - проворчал Арти. – Любопытно, что её муж – Джон Уильямс в 19 веке держал собственную клинику абортов в Уайтчепеле.

- Ты думаешь, что директор клиники, Элизабет Уильямс, и её тёзка, умершая сто лет назад, как-то связаны между собой? – недоумевала Мика.

- Ну откуда мне знать! Вы же тут у нас Холмс с Ватсоном! Так что давайте, разведайте, что забыла Уильямс в Лондоне. А мы с Клаудией пока пороемся в биографии Элизабет Уильямс.

- Постой, Арти, я запутался… давай их как-то обозначим, что ли?

- Ну что тут непонятного, Пит! – раздражённо выдохнул Нильсен. – Ваше дело – Уильямс живая, наше – Уильямс мёртвая, вековой давности.

- Аааа! Ну, так бы сразу! Живчик и жмурик! – разулыбался Латтимер. Мика и Клаудия едва сдерживали рвущийся наружу смех. Арти устало закатил глаза и, пробормотав что-то типа «Давайте уже работать», отключил фансфорт.

_«Лондон… 19 век… начало 20-го…»_, - вновь и вновь крутилось в голове Мики по дороге в аэропорт «Бостон Логан». Как ни пыталась агент Беринг отогнать от себя ненужные мысли, при упоминании этих слов перед её глазами вновь и вновь вставал образ Хелены Уэллс. Женщины-загадки, гения, воплощённого в удивительно прекрасном облике викторианской леди. В воспоминаниях агента Беринг она снова улыбалась Мике, улыбалась так, как никто другой.

_«Пит, Арти говорит, что Уэллс на самом деле… женщина»_

Их первая встреча была смесью вражды и шока. Последняя же была похожа на замедленную киносъёмку.

К её большому удивлению Арти заступился за Хелену перед регентами, сказав, что _«если придётся, мисс Уэллс с радостью отдаст жизнь за Хранилище»_. У них даже не было времени попрощаться друг с другом как следует. Хелена исчезла также внезапно, как и появилась.

Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как они одолели Сайкса. А от неё – ни строчки, ни звонка, ни смс. И, хотя Мика и предполагала, что так и будет, от этого ей отнюдь не становилось легче.

И вот теперь – снова ощущение «де жа вю». Они с Питом вновь направляются в Лондон в поисках артефакта. Но на этот раз Мика молила только об одном: чтобы Хелена была там и они бы смогли, наконец, встретиться…

Хелена с трудом дождалась, когда чернокожий паренёк-детектив Барри Фрост оставит её, наконец, в покое. Она облегчённо вздохнула и, устроившись поудобнее на новом месте, пододвинула к себе материалы по делу Браун-Вардовски. Риццоли уже предусмотрительно объединила их в одно.

Безусловно, регенты не прогадали, отправив Уэллс в бостонское полицейское управление под прикрытием. Информацию о школьной учительницы из Вайоминга они, конечно же, благополучно стёрли. Ну а в базе данных манчестерского полицейского управления, в свою очередь, появился сотрудник по имени Эмили Лейк. Регенты любили, чтобы всё было безупречно.

Дело о загадочных убийствах в Бостоне принимало действительно серьёзный оборот и Пит с Микой в одиночку бы не справились. Именно поэтому решено было отправить Уэллс на её первое ответственное задание со времён падения Сайкса.

_«Мика…»_

Хелена прикрыла глаза, уносясь в воспоминания их встреч. Таких коротких, и, в то же время, таких… насыщенных. Уэллс не сразу осознала, насколько близка стала ей Мика и как сильно она по ней скучала теперь.

_«Мика Беринг… Ты пробудила меня ото сна. На бронзовалку я согласилась лишь потому, что в неё заточили не только моё тело, но и душу. Вернуть тело могло специальное устройство Хранилища, но по-настоящему оживить мою душу смогла лишь ты»_.

За всё то недолгое время, проведённое вместе, Хелена так и не посмела сказать Мике, насколько дорога та ей стала. Даже когда Уэллс просила уничтожить монету Януса, а, следовательно, и её саму, когда гильотина готова была убийственно прервать незатейливую шахматную партию Беринг, Хелене так и не удалось объясниться с Микой.

И вот теперь, по прошествии нескольких мучительно долгих месяцев, они вновь работали над одним делом. Но, к сожалению, на этот раз – поодиночке.

Такого было условие регентов. Они не должны были встречаться до тех пор, пока Хелена не узнает наверняка, что за артефакт замешан во всём этом и, главное, - кто его хранитель. И самым трудным и невообразимо жестоким испытанием для неё было – не попадаться на глаза агентов секретной службы. Впрочем, Хелена не сомневалась, что детектив Риццоли непроизвольно поможет ей в этом и не подпустит Пита и Мику даже на пушечный выстрел к своему делу.

А пока придётся в полной мере довольствоваться ролью детектива Эмили Лейк и втираться в доверие её нового «начальника». _«Да, эта Джейн Риццоли – весьма любопытный экспонат. Надо бы приглядеться к ней повнимательнее»_, - улыбнулась про себя Уэллс, перелистывая очередную страницу полицейского отчёта.

- Мика! Мииик!

- А? Что такое, Пит? – словно вынырнув из забытьи, откликнулась Беринг на настойчивое потрясывание её за плечо.

- Ну, наконец-то! Я думал, ты уже того… В общем, неважно, - улыбнулся Латтимер, хотя во взгляде его всё же читалось беспокойство.

- Я… я просто немного задумалась, - растерянно пробормотала Мика.

_«Леди и джентльмены! Наш самолёт совершил посадку в аэропорту Хитроу. Температура за бортом – плюс 73 градуса по Фаренгейту. Местное время десять часов вечера. Желаем вам приятного отдыха!»_ - возвестил дружелюбный голос пилота.

- Да уж, если бы – отдыха, - пробормотал Пит, недовольно потягиваясь. – И почему Арти вечно посылает нас не пойми куда? Нет бы, отправить на недельку в отпуск на Канары или, хотя бы, в Ниццу…

Мика в пол уха слушала своего напарника и на автомате доставала сумку с верхней полки.

- Мик… С тобой точно всё хорошо? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Латтимер.

- Да, Пит, не волнуйся, - выдавила улыбку Мика. – Давай только поскорее уже приступим к работе.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

Джейн за те несколько минут, что предоставила ей Мора, успела сбегать в отдел и дать короткие указания Лейк, Фросту и Корсаку. Каким-то необъяснимым образом ей удалось избежать очередного внимания со стороны шефа и отмазаться от необходимости сопровождать её по дороге домой. Затем она схватила со стола свой полицейский значок, пистолет, сдернула пиджак со спинки стула и так же быстро вылетела в направлении лифта. Когда она спустилась на первый этаж, ей даже пришлось еще несколько минут дожидаться подругу.

Мора появилась из открывшейся двери лифта и приветливо помахала Джейн. Сменив медицинский халат на привычную ей одежду, она выглядела так, словно действительно шла на свидание или какую-то важную встречу: фигуру доктора облегал элегантный, кремового цвета сарафан с глубоким декольте, поверх которого был надет лёгкий жакет, а на ногах красовались новенькие туфли на высоком каблуке. Риццоли с приоткрытым ртом смотрела, как доктор Айлс идёт по направлению к ней и долго не могла сообразить: как можно всегда настолько сногсшибательно выглядеть?

- Готова? – спросила Мора, поравнявшись с ней.

- Ты перенесла пол гардероба в свой кабинет? – приходя в себя, спросила Риццоли.

- Нет, конечно. Но несколько платьев и пар туфель всегда держу про запас. Для особых случаев, - обворожительно улыбнулась она Джейн, но, заметив озадаченное лицо детектива, улыбка тут же спала с её лица. - Тебе не нравится?

- Что?.. Нет, что ты. Очень… мило, - неуверенно ответила Джейн продолжая оглядывать её наряд. Она поймала себя на мысли что сюда больше подходит определение «восхитительно и сексуально». - У нас сегодня особый случай? – вскинула бровь Риццоли.

- А почему бы и нет? – пожала плечами доктор Айлс. – У нас новые сотрудники – есть повод отметить, - улыбнулась она и слегка качнула головой. - Ну, пойдём, - и, подхватив под руку подругу, повела её к выходу из управления.

_**Лондон. Великобритания.**_

- Мика, ты уверена, что мы не ошиблись адресом? – в очередной раз поинтересовался Пит. Он мерил шагами лужайку вокруг небольшого двухэтажного дома, пока агент Беринг выдавливала все соки из дверного звонка.

- Видимо, её просто нет дома, - сохраняя спокойствие, пожала плечами Мика.

- Ну, это я и без тебя вижу, - съязвил Латтимер, совершая очередной обход вокруг здания.

- Клаудия сказала, что Элизабет Уильямс сняла именно этот домик.

- Нехилые у них, должно быть, командировочные, - задумчиво проговорил Пит и как-то вдруг скривился.

- Что такое, Пит? Предчувствие? – резко повернулась к нему Беринг.

- Да нет.… Это всё их местный стейк с кровью, не надо было его брать, - виновато почесал затылок Латтимер. Мика устало закатила глаза.

- Думаешь, мы зря сюда приехали? – расстроено спросила Беринг, снова нажимая на кнопку звонка.

- Ну откуда мне знать, Мика! Арти сказал ехать, вот мы и поехали как верные пёсики. Мы же всегда должны его слушаться! – передразнил он напарницу.

- Не думаю, что он просто так бы нас сюда отправил. Если Уильямс здесь нет, значит, она всё ещё на конференции. Надо узнать у Клаудии, на какой именно, - пояснила Мика, вызывая Донован по фансфорту.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

Автомобиль доктора Айлс остановился у её дома.

- Иди внутрь, а я пока поставлю машину в гараж, - сказал Мора и передала ключи Джейн.

- Ты не боишься, что я закроюсь и не пущу тебя? – поинтересовалась Риццоли, выходя из машины.

- И останешься без моей компании? Нет, не боюсь, - ослепительно улыбнулась Мора, выглядывая в открытое окно. – Можешь начинать разогревать ужин, - добавила она, ожидая, пока откроются ворота гаража.

Джейн удивлённо выгнула бровь, но промолчала. Вместо этого она последовала указаниям Моры и направилась в дом.

Квартира доктора Айлс была также безупречна, как и её хозяйка. Джейн в очередной раз улыбнулась знакомой и такой уютной обстановке. Неудивительно, что члены семьи Риццоли с таким постоянством время от времени «гостили» в доме её подруги: её гостеприимство и радушие подкупало всех. Конечно же, они с Морой довольно часто бывали и у Джейн дома, но всякий раз Риццоли сетовала на свою маленькую холостяцкую квартирку, которая, как ей казалось, была недостойна общества её подруги. Правда Мора, почему-то, думала иначе.

Джейн по-привычке прошла к холодильнику, вытащила оттуда бутылку пива и устремилась в гостиную. Риццоли даже не задумывалась на тему «откуда у правильной Моры всегда есть запас пива?». Она устало опустилась на диван и сделала пару глотков, с наслаждением пропуская внутрь холодный напиток. Её мысли вновь закрутились вокруг убийств Браун и Вардовски. Вопросов накапливалось всё больше, а ответы либо не приходили совсем, либо были настолько шаткими, что лишь порождали новые вопросы. Джейн надеялась, что экспертиза почерка прольёт хоть немного света на всю эту историю, поскольку других зацепок пока попросту не было. Ни мотива, ни отпечатков, ни подозреваемых. Ровным счётом – ничего.

Джейн сделала ещё несколько глотков.

С другой стороны – эта странная история с агентами Секретной службы. Что они забыли в Бостоне? Зачем их отправили расследовать рядовые серийные убийства? Зачем они пытаются во что бы то ни стало заручиться её помощью в поиске какого-то непонятного артефакта? В чём их интерес во всём этом?

Недовольный «пивным перекусом» живот Риццоли в такт её мыслям надрывно заурчал.

- Если бы ты не проигнорировала мою просьбу разогреть ужин, твоя пищеварительная система во всю уже занималась бы своими прямыми обязанностями, - не замедлила прокомментировать услышанное доктор Айлс. Джейн удивлённо обернулась: Мора, оказывается, уже несколько минут как была в доме.

- О, чёрт.… Прости, Мора, я совсем забыла, - Джейн провела рукой по лицу. Айлс примирительно улыбнулась. Риццоли нехотя поднялась с насиженного места и направилась к кухне. На столике уже были расставлены приборы, закуска и салат, а Мора по-хозяйски вытаскивала из микроволновой печи дымящийся ароматный стейк.

- Ты… когда ты всё это успела? – округлила глаза Джейн, глядя на заполненный блюдами стол.

- Это еда из ресторана, - пожала плечами Мора, протягивая подруге бутылку вина. – Разве я не говорила?

- Из ресторана? – недоверчиво переспросила Джейн, откупоривая бутылку. – А я то уж хотела похвалить тебя.

- Думаю, у тебя ещё будет для этого повод, - улыбнулась Мора, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. Джейн чуть не поперхнулась пивом и отставила, наконец, свою бутылку в сторону.

- Ты в порядке? – нахмурила Мора. Джейн промычала что-то неопределённое и принялась разливать вино по бокалам. Проклиная разыгравшуюся фантазию, она старалась не встречаться с удивлённым взглядом подруги.

_**Лондон. Великобритания.**_

С помощью Клаудии Пит и Мика выяснили, наконец, что доктор Элизабет Уильямс зарегистрирована в качестве участника ежегодной «Конференции и выставки медицинского оборудования», проходящей в эти дни в выставочном комплексе «ExCel» в Лондоне. Они терпеливо дожидались, пока закончится официальная часть конференции, с интересом рассматривая экспонаты в зале. Эта выставка для медиков была сравнима с Парижским автосалоном для автомобилистов. Здесь были и новые разработки старых, проверенных рентгенов и ультразвуковых сканеров, и образцы уникального оборудования для диагностики и лечения различных заболеваний, и многое другое.

Конференция, наконец, закончилась и из распахнутых дверей в зал повалила толпа медиков, бурно обсуждавших услышанное. Узнав среди них симпатичную блондинку с сайта клиники «Здоровая нация», Пит ринулся к ней. Мика поспешила следом.

- Мисс Уильямс? – окликнул Пит доктора. – Агенты Секретной службы: Латтимер и Беринг, - коротко представил он их и продемонстрировал значки. – Разрешите задать Вам пару вопросов?

- Секретная служба? – удивлённо переспросила Элизабет. – Вообще-то я сейчас немного занята.

- Это не отнимет много времени. Прошу вас, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Пит.

- Ну что ж… пройдемте в буфет, - после недолгих сомнений сдалась доктор.

К своему удивлению они обнаружили в буфете народу не меньше, чем на самой выставке. Беринг мысленно усмехнулась: очевидно, что не все на этой конференции рьяно жаждали новых знаний. Они втроём заняли свободный столик у окна. Доктор заказала себе чашку Капучино и, сложив руки на столе, заинтересованно посмотрела на агентов.

- Итак, что же понадобилось от меня Секретной службе?

- Несколько дней назад в Бостоне две женщины были жестоко убиты. Одна из них – Жанет Вардовски – работала охранником в вашей клинике.

- Какой ужас! Мне очень жаль её, - покачала головой Элизабет. – Но, простите, какое отношение к этому имею я?

- Мы хотели узнать, не было ли у неё врагов на работе или, может быть, она предотвратила какую-нибудь крупную кражу из вашей клиники и ей захотели отомстить.… Ну знаете, мало ли, - пожал плечами Пит.

- Нет, никаких краж не было. У нас отличная система сигнализации, а штатных охранников мы нанимаем, скорее, по привычке, - улыбнулась ему Уильямс, делая глоток горячего кофе.

- А что насчёт самой Жанет? Насколько хорошо вы её знали? – спросила Мика.

- У нас работает много людей и, к своему стыду, я не со всеми лично знакома. У меня нет времени для близкого общения с персоналом. А с охранниками – тем более. Вам лучше спросить у её непосредственных коллег.

- Они тоже ничего не знают. Говорят, она была замкнутой.

- Ну вот, что ж вы от меня-то хотите? – снисходительно улыбнулась доктор. – Мне действительно очень жаль её, но я ничем не могу вам помочь.

- Действительно, очень жаль… - протянул Пит.

- А вторая жертва? Вы говорили, что убили двух женщин?

- Вторую звали Молли Браун. Насколько нам известно, она тоже когда-то работала в вашей клинике.

- Молли? Ох, какое несчастье! И кому могла понадобиться её смерть? Мы ведь с ней вместе пришли работать в клинику. Но, увы, она вскоре уволилась и я ничего больше о ней не слышала.

- Вот как… Вы были дружны? – заинтересовалась Мика.

- Разве что на уровне однокурсниц, - пожала плечами Элизабет. – Мы хорошо общались, помогали друг другу по учёбе. Ну, знаете, как все студенты.

- Понятно, - констатировала Мика.

– А вы… случайно не обнаруживали в клинике никаких необычных вещей в последнее время? – как бы между делом спросил Латтимер. – Ну, там… раритеты какие-нибудь?

- Нет. У нас вполне современная клиника, мы не держим никаких раритетов, - ответила доктор, странно посмотрев на Пита. – Так вы всё-таки из Секретной службы или из музея археологии? – улыбнулась она ему.

- О, нет, мы точно из Секретной службы, - заворожено глядя на блондинку, подтвердил Латтимер.

- Простите, еще один не совсем обычный вопрос… у вас в роду случайно не было предка по имени Элизабет Уильямс? Она жила в конце 19 – в начале 20 века, – вклинилась в их неприкрытый флирт Мика. – Она похоронена здесь, в Лондоне, на Хагейтском кладбище.

Доктор обратила, наконец, своё внимание на Беринг и посмотрела на неё, словно на сумасшедшую.

- Откуда мне знать? Я не слежу за своей генеалогией и дальше родной бабки никого не знаю, - ответила Уильямс. Было видно, что ей уже порядком поднадоели эти странные вопросы не менее странных агентов. – Простите, если это всё, что вы хотели от меня услышать, я намерена покинуть вас. У меня выставка, - добавила она, поднимаясь с места.

- Да, конечно! Спасибо Вам, - вежливо улыбнулась Мика.

- Если что-то вспомните – позвоните нам, пожалуйста, - поднялся ей навстречу Пит, протягивая визитку. Он любезно предложил ей свою руку и проводил к выходу, оставив Мику наедине со своими мыслями.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

_«Джейн! Моя малышка! Как же я скучал по тебе!» - раздался в темноте вкрадчивый шёпот. А вслед за ним её взгляду предстала самая омерзительная из всех – улыбка Уоррена Хойта. Риццоли дёрнулась – но напрасно: руки были крепко приклеены скотчем к спинке кровати. Она попыталась ударить его ногами, но и они не слушались, хоть и были свободны. Она хотела позвать на помощь – но рот был заклеен._

_«Твой запах… Ты сохранила для меня этот волнующий аромат лаванды и страха», - любуясь затравленным взглядом Риццоли, Хойт поигрывал скальпелем перед её лицом. Джейн чувствовала, как от него исходит восторженная дрожь от предвкушения долгожданного момента. Холодное лезвие опустилось на её разгорячённую шею. Джейн закрыла глаза, замерла,… но ничего не последовало._

_«Посмотри на меня, Джейн!» - голос был с таким же вкрадчиво-опасным, но на этот раз принадлежал не Хойту. Риццоли резко распахнула глаза и в ужасе уставилась на доктора Айлс. Она склонилась над ней так же, как и Хирург несколько секунд назад. И она также держала в руке скальпель. Джейн отчаянно замотала головой и затряслась всем телом, пытаясь вырваться из этого проклятого места._

_«Нет! Мора!» - замычала она, но доктор Айлс лишь снисходительно улыбнулась и с размаху полоснула скальпелем по горлу…_

- Мора! – вскрикнула Джейн в темноту и проснулась. Она была одна в комнате. В звенящей тишине раздавалось лишь её прерывистое дыхание. Риццоли на автомате протянула руку к тумбочке и схватила пистолет. За дверью раздалось торопливое шлёпанье босых ног. Джейн сняла оружие с предохранителя и прицелилась как раз в тот момент, когда дверь распахнулась.

- Джейн, ты в порядке? – в дверном проёме показалось обеспокоенное и напуганное лицо доктора Айлс. – Джейн?

Риццоли с минуту продолжала крепко сжимать в руке пистолет, вспоминая до боли родное лицо со скальпелем в руке. Мора осторожно прикрыла дверь и сделала неуверенный шаг в сторону кровати, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони.

- Джейн, это я. Всё хорошо, это был всего лишь кошмар. Всё хорошо, - шептала она, продвигаясь к ней и с опаской поглядывая на дуло пистолета. При виде затравленного взгляда у Моры больно сжалось сердце. Преодолев последние отделяющие их дюймы, она положила одну руку поверх пистолета, опуская его вниз, другой же осторожно коснулась щеки Джейн. Риццоли вздрогнула и словно очнулась от этого прикосновения.

- Мора… - с выдохом вырвался наружу хрипловатый голос Джейн. Она упёрлась взглядом в глаза Айлс с такой силой, словно боясь, что реальность обернётся сном, а кошмар, напротив, станет явью.

- Тшш, я здесь, - Мора отложила подальше пистолет и притянула к себе подругу. – Это всего лишь сон. Очень плохой сон.

Мора шептала успокаивающие слова, лаково гладя спутавшиеся кудряшки Риццоли, и баюкала её, словно младенца. Спустя какое-то время она почувствовала, как дыхание Джейн выровнялось и та, наконец, уснула.

Краем глаза Мора заметила, как шевельнулась занавеска на окне. _«Наверное, ветер»_, - успокоила себя доктор Айлс, но тут же вспомнила, что июльские ночи после жаркого дня – всегда тихие и безветренные. Случайно коснувшись рукой шеи подруги, Мора почувствовала под пальцами что-то тёплое и влажное. Она осторожно раздвинула её волосы и увидела на шее небольшой кровоточащий порез. Мора подумала, что Джейн, вероятно, случайно поранилась во сне, но только вот – чем? На вид – ничего страшного, во всяком случае, будить ради этого Джейн не стоило. Она осторожно достала из прикроватной тумбочки пластырь и заклеила порез на шее. И всё-таки ей было не по себе. Продолжая гладить Джейн по спине, она крепче прижала к себе подругу и замерла, неотрывно глядя в темноту и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

- Ммм, - промурлыкала Джейн. _«Даже просыпаться не хочется»_, - подумала она сквозь сон и поуютнее примостилась к мирно посапывающей Море.

Солнце игриво резвилось утренними лучиками за окном и хитро подглядывало сквозь небольшую щелку между занавесками за умиленной картиной лежащих в объятиях друг друга женщин.

Один из лучиков добрался до еще дремавшей Риццоли, заставив ту недовольно поморщиться и прикрыть лицо рукой. Сдавшись, наконец, утреннему светилу, она с неохотой открыла глаза и замерла, оценив всю неловкость ситуации: они с Морой лежали вдвоём, в одной постели, под одним одеялом. Именно так, как буквально только что «снилось» Джейн. Голова Риццоли, была уютно пристроена на груди доктора Айлс, а её рука очень по-свойски лежала где-то в районе бедра Моры. Под одеялом она почувствовала, что и ноги их были переплетены друг с другом в весьма недвусмысленной позе. Мора же, в свою очередь, заботливо прижимала левой рукой голову подруги к своей груди, а другой – так же заботливо обнимала за талию. Джейн было и хорошо и неловко одновременно. Неудивительно, что под утро она спала как сурок, в такой-то приятной компании, покидать которую ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

В этот момент Джейн начала судорожно вспоминать события минувшего вечера: _«Мы приехали к Море домой, она разогрела ужин, я выпила пива… потом была бутылка вина…»._ На этом память детектива резко обрывалась и в голове, словно в подтверждение, больно застучали какие-то молоточки. Потом она вспомнила, наконец, и свой ночной кошмар, и наставленный на Мору пистолет, и её успокаивающие слова и объятия…

- Доброе утро, - услышала Джейн над ухом и застыла. Мора сладко и в то же время – осторожно, словно боясь пошевелиться, потянулась. Похоже, подобное соседство доставляло ей не меньше удовольствия, чем самой Риццоли. В очередной раз вспомнив, какие интимные места доктора Айлс облюбовали её голова и рука, Джейн залилась краской и, мысленно выругавшись, сделала вид, что спит.

Очевидно, поверив ей, Мора осторожно провела рукой по её чёрным локонам и ласково поцеловала в макушку. Риццоли казалось, что она вот-вот растает от её прикосновений. Она замерла и вся обратилась в слух, улавливая поочерёдно то мягкое дыхание Моры, то ровный стук её сердца. Ужасы кошмарного сна, неотрывно преследующий её образ Хойта, остекленевшие глаза убитых женщин, - всё это в мгновение куда-то испарилось. Осталось только тепло её рук и её бережные объятия. Сейчас Джейн чувствовала себя в безопасности как никогда прежде.

- Ты ведь не спишь, - лукаво шепнула Мора, почувствовав, как раздвигаются в улыбке губы Джейн.

- Надеюсь, что нет, - спросонья пробормотала Риццоли, приподнимая голову. Ей стоило немыслимых усилий оторваться от Моры, но сделать это пришлось. – Ау! Что за чёрт! – поморщилась Джейн, нащупывая пластырь под левым ухом. Улыбающийся взгляд доктора Айлс тут же сменился расстроенным.

- Ты поранилась ночью… наверное, во сне, - пояснила Мора.

- Во сне? – недоверчиво переспросила Джейн, оглядывая кровать в поисках острых предметов. – Я похожа на принцессу на горошине или у тебя для всех гостей под подушкой припрятан скальпель? – собралась было съязвить Риццоли, и тут же прикусила язык: память услужливо выдала ей обрывок сна, где она видела Мору с этим жутким орудием в руке.

– Дай-ка посмотрю, - доктор Айлс осторожно раздвинула волосы Джейн и внимательно осмотрела ранку. - Мне не хотелось тебя будить, поэтому я просто заклеила его пластырем, - объясняла она, задумчиво обшаривая смятую постель руками. Она остановилась где-то под подушкой и вынула оттуда небольшой, но очень острый кусок стекла.

- Что это? – опередила её Джейн.

- О, Джейн, прости, это, наверное, Басс притащил. Я вчера случайно разбила бокал и, видимо, собрала не все осколки, - сокрушалась Мора.

- Ну, хоть не скальпель, и на том спасибо.

– Надо же, какой острый, - словно не замечая иронии в голосе подруги, Мора приложила осколок стекла к порезу у неё на шее. – Да, вполне возможно, - профессионально заявила она.

- Возможно что? – опасливо поглядывая на острие, спросила Риццоли.

- При визуальном осмотре толщина осколка и рельеф его краёв совпадают с характером твоей раны, - пояснила Мора, убирая, наконец, кусок стекла подальше от Джейн. – Если хочешь, я могу провести анализ на соответствие…

- О нет, не надо, спасибо, - поспешила отказаться Джейн. – Боюсь, я не переживу, если это в действительности окажется скальпель, - наигранно испугалась она.

– Как хочешь, - пожала плечами Мора. – Надо только немного обработать порез антисептиком. А так – ничего страшного. До свадьбы заживёт, - улыбнулась она.

- Ты предлагаешь мне до старости ходить с этим? – усмехнулась детектив, отстраняясь от доктора Айлс.

- О, Джейн, ну откуда такой пессимизм? – покачала головой Мора, поднимаясь с постели.

- Суровая правда жизни, - пожала плечами Риццоли, потягиваясь на кровати. – Хотя… - она задумчиво посмотрела на Мору. – Раз мы с тобой уже спали вместе, ты просто обязана сделать мне предложение! – со всей серьёзностью констатировала Джейн. Мора обеспокоенно посмотрела на подругу, что-то соображая, затем выдала:

- Массачусетс стал первым штатом США, признавшим права однополых пар на брак. Решение Верховного суда Массачусетса от 4 февраля 2004 года гласило, что гомосексуалы имеют право на полноценный брак. Жители других штатов получили право заключения однополых браков в Массачусетсе, однако, намного позднее — с 31 июля 2008 года. Кстати, наиболее высокий процент однополых пар, заключивших брак, 44 процента, — как раз в Массачусетсе, наиболее низкий, 10,3 процента, — в штате Мэн.

- Это ты к чему? – нахмурилась Джейн. – Я же просто пошутила.

- Правда? – искренне расстроилась Мора. – Ты разбила мне сердце, Джейн!

- Мора, прекрати! – рассмеялась Риццоли и, схватив с кровати подушку, прицельно бросила ею в Мору. Та не осталась в долгу и, ловко перехватив подушку, метнула её назад.

Утро сегодня было действительно добрым для обеих.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

- Джейн, что это у тебя? – нахмурился Фрост, указывая на пластырь на шее напарницы, когда та появилась в дверях убойного отдела.

- Неудачно побрилась, - буркнула Риццоли, подходя к нему с двумя стаканами кофе. – А где Эмили? – спросила она, глядя на пустой стул позади него.

- Вышла поговорить по телефону. Он у неё так смешно звонит, словно ему лет пятьдесят.

- Ооо, - протянула Джейн. – У нашей новенькой тайный поклонник? – не сдержалась она, протягивая Фросту пластиковый стаканчик.

- Ха-ха -ха, - деланно посмеялся он. – Надеюсь, что нет.

Джейн выразительно повела бровью и хитро улыбнулась напарнику.

- Сколько ты будешь мне должен, если я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед этой красоткой?

Фрост открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вернулась Эмили и оба замолчали. У Барри загорелись уши от смущения, он искренне надеялся, что она их не слышала, а Джейн, заметив это, прикрыла рукой рот, подавляя смешок.

- Доброе утро, детектив, - приветливо улыбнулась Лейк.

- Доброе утро, Эмили, - справившись, наконец, со смехом, ответила Риццоли, пожимая протянутую руку. – Кстати, можешь звать меня просто Джейн.

- Хорошо… Джейн, - согласно кивнула она.

- Фрост, есть новости о дружках Хойта? – обратилась Риццоли к напарнику. Тот, казалось, был рад вынырнуть из неловкой ситуации и тут же уставился в свой монитор.

- Я сделал список всех, с кем он контактировал, начиная со времени его учёбы в Медицинской Школе. Отсеял тех, кто имеет алиби на день убийства и тех, кто уже сидит за решёткой. Список сократился до пяти человек, - Фрост кликнул мышкой по файлу и на экране появились краткие досье и фотографии на каждого.

- Джефри Раш, Оливер Бирли, Крис Раймонд, Картен Тилби и Глен Моранс, - прочитала Джейн, усаживаясь на краешек стола.

- Джефри и Оливер учились с ним на одном курсе. Сейчас работают в «Бостон Клиник». У Криса своя стоматологическая клиника в Ньютоне. Картен вообще не стал медиком – его отчислили со второго курса. Зато сейчас у него свой туристический бизнес, причём довольно прибыльный. Глен, хоть и закончил обучение, но в медицинской профессии тоже не остался. Он занимается перевозкой грузов.

- Значит, все наши ребята – вполне состоявшиеся люди, - резюмировала Риццоли. – У кого-нибудь из них есть судимости? Побои, грабежи, изнасилования?

- Момент, - Фрост снова забарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре. – Нет, - покачал он головой, - все чисты, как стёклышки! – развёл он руками. – Даже странно, что могло быть общего у них с Хойтом.

- Значит, если они не такие же психи, как он, то смысла убивать Браун и Вардовски у них не было никакого, - задумчиво потеребила губу Джейн. – А ну-ка, покажи мне более подробную информацию про Раша и Бирли. Ты говорил, они работают в «Бостон Клиник».

- Ага, Джефри – реаниматолог, а Оливер – хирург, - прокомментировал Барри, открывая соответствующие файлы и увеличивая фотографии.

- Постой! Этого я, кажется, где-то уже видела… - Джейн быстро метнулась к своему столу и, покопавшись в коробке с вещами Молли, вынула оттуда несколько фотографий. – Ага! Вот он! Оливер Бирли. Смотри-ка, они чуть ли не в обнимку стоят с Браун, - ткнула она пальцем в фотографию, показывая Фросту. – Держу пари, они были близко знакомы, – щёлкнула пальцами Риццоли. - Тебе удалось взять у них образцы почерка?

- Да. Я уже отправил их в лабораторию, - кивнул Барри.

- Хорошо. Дай знать, как будут результаты. – А пока вы с Корсаком навестите мистера Джефри Раша, Криса Раймонда и Картена Тилби, а мы с Эмили потолкуем с Оливером Бирли и Гленом Морансом, - обратилась она поочерёдно к детективам.

- Э… Джейн, Кавано предупредил, что мы должны везде тебя сопровождать, - шепнул Барри.

- А я итак буду под охраной мисс Лейк, - пожала плечами Джейн и подмигнула напарнику. – Хей, Фрост! Всё со мной будет в порядке! – отмахнулась она и незаметно подмигнула: - Я же обещала замолвить словечко, – и, пока Барри не успел ей снова возразить, направилась к выходу вместе с Эмили.

– Ну, как прошёл первый рабочий день? – поинтересовалась Джейн, пока они спускались вниз на лифте.

- Дел у вас хватает, - качнула головой Эмили.

- Это вам не Манчестер, - усмехнулась Джейн.

- Да нет, что ты. Напротив, я рада. Не люблю слоняться без дела.

- Это хорошо, - улыбнулась Риццоли. - Ты к нам надолго? – между делом поинтересовалась она, выходя из лифта.

- Пока не знаю. Всё зависит от исхода этого дела, - уклончиво ответила Эмили.

- Это что-то типа испытательного срока? – усмехнулась Риццоли.

- Можно и так сказать, - улыбнулась своим мыслям Хелена.

- Кавано сказал, что у тебя есть опыт работы с серийными убийствами, - вопросительно посмотрела на собеседницу Джейн, указывая ей на свой автомобиль. – Нам сюда.

- Да, мне приходилось вылавливать очень опасных субъектов, - усмехнулась Уэллс, садясь в машину. Она до сих пор не могла привыкнуть к этим удивительным средствам передвижения. От Джейн не скрылся восхищённый взгляд, брошенный на приборную панель её неприметного «Субару».

- О, ты ещё не видела «Лексус» доктора Айлс, - прокомментировала Риццоли, вставляя ключ зажигания. Уэллс отметила, как живо блеснули карие глаза детектива при упоминании этого имени. С высоты своего богатого жизненного опыта, а также вспомнив один из своих разговоров с Фростом, она сделала для себя вполне очевидный вывод: эти двое явно не просто друзья...

- Прости, - смутилась Хелена, возвращаясь к своей собеседнице. – У меня никогда не было автомобиля.

- Серьёзно? – искренне удивилась Джейн. – Напомни мне, чтобы я не соглашалась на перевод в Манчестер, если меня позовут туда, - отметила она, выворачивая с парковки.

_**Лондон. Великобритания.**_

Звонок из кармана пиджака прервал столь долгожданную трапезу Пита. Он без особого энтузиазма достал фансфорт и ответил.

- Пит, Мика, мы кое-что обнаружили! – как обычно, не поздоровавшись, взволнованно заявил Арти.

- Мне пришлось взломать весь лондонский архив для этого! – вклинилась Клаудия.

- В общем так. Доктор Элизабет Уильямс и Лиззи Уильямс, та, чья могила была вскрыта недавно, являются родственниками!

- То есть, наша доктор – праправнучка Лиззи Уильямс? – переспросила Мика.

- Не совсем. Лиззи не могла иметь детей. Но у неё была сестра, Элеонора Бэккер, урождённая Мэри Элеонора Энн Хьюз. Вот как раз её прямым потомком и является наша докторша.

- Нам она сказала, что никогда не интересовалась своей генеалогией и не знает никакой другой Элизабет Уильямс.

- Правда? Интересно, зачем тогда она на протяжении нескольких лет делала запросы во все возможные архивы Бостона и Лондона? Уж кем-кем, а человеком, не интересующимся историей своего рода, её назвать точно нельзя.

- А ещё эта дамочка была явной фанаткой сестры своей прапрабабки! – возвестила Клаудия и, прежде чем Пит сумел выстроить в своём мозгу хитрую цепочку родственных связей, продолжила. – Сразу после окончания университета она сменила свои настоящие имя и фамилию с Келли Робсон на Элизабет Уильямс.

- Поэтому мы долго и не могли по ней ничего найти, - подтвердил Арти.

- Ну и дела… - присвистнул Пит. – И чем же была так знаменита эта Лиззи Уильямс, что докторша ради неё отказалась от своего имени?

- Вот в этом то и состоит вся загвоздка, - почесал свою бороду Арти. – О ней мало что известно. Лиззи родилась в 1850 году в семье Валлийского промышленника Ричарда Хьюза. В 22 года вышла замуж за 32-хлетнего королевского врача Джона Уильямса и стала ничем не примечательной домохозяйкой, да к тому же ещё и бездетной.

- Это тот, у которого была клиника абортов в Уайтчепеле? – уточнила Мика.

- Да. Хоть у кого-то из вас хорошая память, - довольно буркнул Нильсен.

- Постой, Арти.… Кажется, я где-то слышала про этого Джона Уильямса… Точно! Вспомнила! Я читала о нём, когда изучала дело Джека Потрошителя! Потрошителю приписывают убийства от 5 до 11 женщин, совершенные в 1888 году в восточных районах британской столицы. Убийца перерезал горло каждой из жертв. Считается, что маньяк был знаком с медициной - во всяком случае, уродуя тела жертв скальпелем, он действовал весьма профессионально. Всего британская полиция в свое время проверила около 200 человек в рамках дела об убийствах. Список подозреваемых по этому громкому делу составлял около 10 человек. В их числе были - американский доктор Фрэнсис Тамблти, внук королевы Виктории принц Альберт Виктор, герцог Кларенс… - взахлёб рассказывала Беринг.

- Постой, Мика, а при чём тут Джон Уильямс? – нетерпеливо прервал напарницу Латтимер.

- Его считают главным подозреваемым по делу Потрошителя!

- А вот это уже ближе к нашим бостонским делам! Но я всё равно не понимаю, зачем было выкапывать могилу его жены, а не самого «Джека»? – спросил Пит.

- Мне кажется, Уильямс знает об этом гораздо больше нас.

- Даже если так, она всё равно не станет с нами общаться, Мика! Покрутит пальцем у виска и объявит сумасшедшими.

- Тогда нам придётся наведаться к ней в гости. Когда её не будет дома, - улыбнулась агент Беринг.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

- Бостонская полиция. Отдел убийств. Нам необходимо поговорить с Оливером Бирли, - быстро ответила Риццоли на вопрос хозяина квартиры. Раздался щелчок дверного замка и перед детективами возник невысокий худощавый брюнет в джинсах и футболке.

- Здравствуйте. Я Оливер Бирли. В чём дело? - на приятном лице мужчины показалось озадаченное выражение.

- Добрый день. Детектив Риццоли и детектив Лейк. Нам нужно задать Вам пару вопросов.

- Что ж… проходите, конечно… - пригласил он, пропуская незваных гостей в дом. – Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - поспешно предложил он, указывая женщинам на диван. – Чем обязан?

- Мы расследуем убийство Молли Браун. Вы знали её?

- Молли? Конечно. Мы были очень дружны в Медицинской Школе. Я слышал в новостях, что её убили…

- Примите наши соболезнования, - вставила Эмили.

- Скажите, когда Вы в последний раз видели Молли?

- Очень давно. Наши пути разошлись сразу после окончания Школы.

- Вы с тех пор вообще не общались? Вы ведь говорили, что были очень дружны?

- Ну почему же, созванивались иногда по работе. Но так, чтобы регулярно встречаться – нет, такого не было, - покачал головой Бирли. – Знаете, далеко не все университетские друзья остаются на долгие годы, - снисходительно улыбнулся он.

- Понятно, - протянула Джейн, осматривая квартиру Оливера. – А у вас были только дружеские отношения или, может быть, Вы с ней встречались?

- Нет, мы были только друзьями, - нахмурился Оливер. – Хотя у неё не было отбоя от поклонников. Она была очень красивой.

- А Вы знали Жанет Вардовски? - спросила Эмили.

- Нет, - уверенно ответил Бирли. - А кто это?

- Вторая жертва. Мы считаем, что Молли и Жанет убил один и тот же человек.

- Какой ужас... Нет, её я точно не знал, - покачал головой брюнет.

– Скажите, Вы были знакомы с Уорреном Хойтом? – Джейн украдкой следила за реакцией мужчины.

- Уоррен Хойт?.. Дайте-ка вспомнить.… Нет, не помню такого. А он тоже убит?

- В некотором роде – да, - пробормотала Джейн. – Он тоже учился в Медицинской Школе Гарварда, в одно время с Вами.

- Возможно, - пожал плечами Оливер. – Я не могу сейчас вспомнить всех, с кем я учился. У меня был очень узкий круг общения.

- Вы уверены, что не знали Хойта? – не унималась Джейн, теперь уже в открытую пристально глядя на мужчину. Под её неотступным взглядом Оливеру, казалось, стало немного не по себе.

- Послушайте, я же сказал, что не помню!

Джейн спокойно достала из папки фотографию и показала мужчине. Со снимка на него смотрела группа молодых студентов в белых халатах.

- Узнаёте кого-нибудь? – спокойно спросила она.

Оливер заметно нервничал. Он достал платок из заднего кармана джинсов и быстро вытер им вспотевший лоб.

- Разве что нескольких. Это – Джереми Руникс, это – Аманда Гудвин… Крис Нансен, вроде, Лоран Бартон.… Остальных плохо помню, - перечислил Бирли.

- А кто эти двое, которые стоят рядом с Вами? – Джейн указала на снимки молодых Уоррена Хойта и Глена Моранса.

- Этих я не помню, - развёл он руками.

- Хорошо. Спасибо, - сказала Риццоли, убирая фотографию. – И последний вопрос. Где Вы были позавчера ночью, в промежутке между двенадцатью и шестью часами?

- Дома, в своей кровати, конечно же.

- Это может кто-нибудь подтвердить?

- Ту ночь я провёл в одиночестве. Можете спросить моего соседа, во сколько я пришёл домой. Он любит наблюдать за всеми, - иронично ответил Оливер. – У вас всё?

- Пока да. Но советую Вам не покидать пределы Бостона. Возможно, у нас появятся к Вам ещё вопросы.

- Всего доброго, - поспешил выпроводить их Оливер.

- Ах, да! Если у Вас вдруг возникнут просветления в памяти – позвоните, пожалуйста, - обернулась у двери Риццоли. – До свидания.

- Скользкий тип, - фыркнула Джейн, садясь в машину.

- Мне кажется, он очень нервничал, отвечая на вопросы, - задумчиво проговорила Хелена. – Думаешь, он что-то скрывает?

- Нутром чую, - Джейн ещё раз посмотрела на окно квартиры Бирли. За стеклом мелькнула фигура человека и задёрнула занавеску. – Ладно, давай навестим пока Моранса. В любом случае у нас ещё мало информации, чтобы даже запросить ордер на обыск его квартиры.

_**Лондон. Великобритания.**_

Вернувшись к дому доктора Уильямс, агенты Секретной службы к своей радости обнаружили, что хозяйки по прежнему нет дома.

- Мика, ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? – шепотом спросил Латтимер, глядя по сторонам, пока Беринг копалась в замочной скважине.

- Не волнуйся, Пит, Клауд отключила сигнализацию, а уж с замком я как-нибудь справлюсь. Да и местность тут не людная, нас никто не заметит. Ну вот! Готово! – радостно возвестила Беринг, отворяя дверь.

Они вошли в богато обставленный дом и прошли в гостиную.

- Похоже, она здесь часто бывает, - задумчиво произнёс Пит, рассматривая фотографии на полках. – Я бы не стал таскать с собой фотки в командировку. Смотри-ка, Арти был прав! У неё здесь целая подборка архивных выписок по Лиззи Уильямс, - присвистнул он, обшаривая ящики большого старинного письменного стола.

- А есть что-нибудь о Джоне? – поинтересовалась Мика, подходя к Латтимеру.

- Неа, только то, что он был её мужем.

- Странно.… Тогда теряется связь с бостонскими убийствами, - нахмурилась Беринг, продолжая осмотр гостиной.

- Мика, она в любом случае теряется. Мы ведь так и не выяснили даже, зачем ей вообще понадобилось рыться в останках прапрабабки!

- Постой-ка.… Посмотри, наш доктор пару недель назад уже была в Англии. Я нашла визитку ректора Отделения Истории медицины Оксфордского университета и договор на аренду автомобиля. Держу пари, она ездила в Оксфорд!

- Тоже на конференцию? – спросил Пит.

- Не думаю. В любом случае надо проверить.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

К большому сожалению Риццоли Глена Моранса они ни дома, ни на работе не застали. По словам его заместителя, неделю назад он взял отпуск и уехал. Правда, не соизволил сообщить, куда именно. Джейн и Эмили вернулись в управление в надежде, что их коллегам повезло больше, но и Корсак поспешил разочаровать их. Все трое опрашиваемых - Раш, Раймонд и Тилби – имели безупречные алиби на оба убийства. Да и упрекнуть их в неполадках с законом было невозможно: они даже налоги платили полностью и в срок. Джейн прибывала в самом что ни на есть паршивом настроении.

- Фрост, пробей информацию о фирме Глена Моранса «ЭйрСпид», – обратилась она к напарнику после нескольких минут напряжённых раздумий.

- Минуту.… Вот. Компания «ЭйрСпид» на рынке экспедиционных услуг около семи лет. Первоначально осуществляла только наземные перевозки – автомобильным и железнодорожным транспортом, но пару лет назад полностью сменила профиль и получила лицензию на международные грузовые авиаперевозки.

- А финансовое состояние?

- Любопытно… Их бизнес в последнее время перестал приносить прибыль. В прошлом году начались массовые сокращения, денег едва хватало на зарплаты работникам. Но, смотри-ка! Месяц назад на почти голые счета компании стали поступать крупные суммы за «международную авиаперевозку».

- От кого?

- Не поверишь… Заказчик – наша небезызвестная клиника «Здоровая нация»!

Джейн округлила глаза и бросилась к монитору Фроста.

- Ты можешь узнать, какие грузы поручала перевозить клиника? И по какому маршруту?

Фрост отрицательно покачал головой.

- Могу только по датам перечисления денег проследить все маршруты компании. Но это займёт какое-то время.

- Судя по суммам, это был либо очень ценный груз, либо перевозили его на другой континент, - резюмировала Джейн.

- Либо – и то, и другое, - задумчиво добавила Лейк из-за спины Риццоли. – Барри, посмотри, пожалуйста, были ли в это время у них маршруты до Великобритании?

Фрост удивленно посмотрел на неё, но информацию проверил.

- Самолёт «ЭйрСпид» вылетел рейсом до Лондона две недели назад и вскоре вернулся. Это подходит под наши даты. А вот и ещё: самолёт той же компании снова отправился в Лондон пару дней назад. Похоже, он всё ещё там.

- Откуда ты узнала? – спросила Эмили ошарашенная Риццоли.

- Считай это интуицией, - ослепительно улыбнулась Лейк. – Мне кажется, надо ещё раз навестить клинику.

– Риццоли, - ответила Джейн на прервавший их звонок мобильного. – Что?.. Когда? Хорошо, сейчас буду, - она положила трубку. - Корсак, займись получением судебных разрешений на обыск «Здоровой нации», а ты, Фрост, запроси информацию о содержании груза, который «ЭйрСпид» перевозила по заказу клиники, - быстро рассредоточила силы Риццоли. – Эмили, поедешь со мной. Оливера Бирли только что нашли убитым у себя дома. С перерезанным горлом.

- Что-то слишком много в последнее время людей с «шестым чувством», - буркнула Джейн на ходу.

- Ты о чём? – не поняла Хелена.

- О твоей «интуиции». Я тут на днях ещё встретилась с двумя странными агентами Секретной службы. Паренёк утверждал, что он обладает каким-то там даром чувствовать опасность на расстоянии! – хмыкнула Джейн.

- Правда? – как можно искреннее удивилась Уэллс. – А женщина?

- Ай, там ещё смешнее. Она, мол, одарена чрезмерной внимательностью ко всем мелочам. Постой… но я ведь не говорила, что второй агент – женщина, - насторожилась Джейн.

- Я просто предположила. Они обычно работают такими парами, - выкрутилась Уэллс.

- Угу… Ладно, пойдём уже. Мы потеряли единственного подозреваемого, причём спустя несколько часов после нашего визита. Это становится всё интереснее, - пробормотала Джейн, садясь в машину и поворачивая ключ зажигания. Эмили задумчиво кивнула и уставилась в окно автомобиля.

_«Это были без сомнения Пит с Микой»_.

Хелена глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

_«Мика.… Как бы мне хотелось снова увидеть тебя»_.

Она почувствовала, как приятно застучало её сердце при воспоминании об этой прекрасной женщине и в то же мгновенье сжалось от тоски по ней.

_«Когда всё это закончится, я найду тебя, обещаю»_.

_**Великобритания. Где-то между Лондоном и Оксфордом.**_

Мика дремала под шум несущегося по трассе автомобиля. Ей снова снилась Уэллс с её обезоруживающей улыбкой, магнетическим взглядом и бархатистой кожей. Они были у неё дома, в Лондоне. Беринг стояла у входной двери и с надеждой смотрела на лестницу, где наверху ждала хозяйка дома. Хелена звала её к себе, приветливо улыбаясь, и Мика шла, бежала к ней навстречу. Она была почти рядом и уже коснулась протянутой руки, как Хелена вдруг исчезла…

Беринг вздрогнула и проснулась. Рядом раздавался негромкий храп Латтимера. Он спал как мальчишка, с приоткрытым ртом, опустив голову ей на плечо. Мика умилённо улыбнулась, протирая сонные глаза, затем посмотрела в окно. Они уже проехали мост через Темзу и выехали на центральную улицу Оксфорда – Хай Стрит.

У Беринг перехватило дыхание при виде величественных зданий города, увенчанных готическими башнями. _«Здесь живёт история»_, - думала она, опуская стекло автомобиля. Она и в Лондоне не переставала восхищаться той атмосферой старой Англии, которую ощущала, проходя по его брусчатым улочкам. Но Оксфорд поразил её ещё больше.

Оказавшись в центре города, они ехали мимо многочисленных колледжей, составляющих Оксфордский университет. Разброс по времени был огромен: некоторые из них были основаны ещё в 13 веке, а некоторые – лишь пару десятков лет назад. Мика потеряла счёт проносящимся мимо зданиям. Это был действительно один большой университетский город. Вскоре они свернули на какую-то узенькую улочку, чтобы затем выехать на Банбери-роуд (как гласил указатель). По обеим сторонам от дороги продолжали возвышаться здания колледжей, отделений, общежитий... Прохожие состояли практически сплошь из одних лишь студентов, и агент Беринг всерьёз задумалась: а живёт ли в Оксфорде кроме них вообще хоть кто-то ещё? Мику удивило и множество велосипедистов на улицах города. Их было, похоже, даже больше, чем водителей «железных коней». Неподалёку справа от дороги мелькнули зелёные очертания красивейшего университетского парка. Как ни странно, даже в каникулы он был усеян людьми: молодые юноши и девушки мирно лежали на мягкой траве с книгой в руке или просто болтали друг с другом.

Автомобиль сделал очередной поворот налево и остановился прямо перед зданием с вывеской: «Отделение Истории медицины».

- Мы на месте, - нарушил её восторженные мысли водитель.

- Спасибо! Пит, просыпайся, мы приехали!

Растолкав напарника и расплатившись с водителем, Мика выбралась из автомобиля, жадно вдыхая оксфордский воздух.

- Ого! Чтоб мне тут учиться! – присвистнул Латтимер. Он сонно зевнул и сладко потянулся.

- Это ведь самый древний университетский город, Пит! В Оксфорде получали образование величайшие умы мира! Томасс Гоббс, Джон Локк, Джонатан Свифт, Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин…

- Крутой универ, я понял, Мика, - поспешил прервать напарницу Латтимер, окончательно просыпаясь. Он остановил проходящего мимо щупленького паренька в круглых очках и спросил: – Простите, не подскажете, где нам найти профессора Харгенсона?

- Профессор у себя в кабинете. Я как раз направляюсь в ту сторону и с удовольствием провожу вас, - юнец улыбнулся его американскому акценту и с энтузиазмом повёл парочку внутрь здания.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

Риццоли и Лейк снова вернулись в квартиру Оливера Бирли. Правда, на этот раз, её хозяин ждал их, лёжа на полу в немыслимой позе и в луже крови. Криминалисты неслышно ходили из комнаты в комнату, фотографируя помещения и собирая отпечатки пальцев. Мора уже была на месте и с привычным ей хладнокровием и профессионализмом изучала мёртвое тело.

- Смерть наступила несколько часов назад, предположительно, от большой потери крови.

- Предположительно? Мора, я бы сказала, что так оно и есть, - покачала головой Джейн, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки. До Риццоли донесся сладковатый аромат духов доктора, тех самых, которые она подарила ей на день рождения в прошлом году.

Сама Джейн почти не пользовалась парфюмом, но, выбирая подарок подруге, изучила все марки духов, их запахи и производителей. Бедный Фрост, Джейн таскала его по всем магазинам, спрашивая совета при выборе. Впрочем, их усилия не оказались напрасными: разборчивая Мора была в восторге от подарка и с тех пор постоянно пользовалась только этими духами. Ну, по-крайней мере, во время их с Джейн встреч уж точно. Детектив украдкой посмотрела на сосредоточенное лицо доктора Айлс и невольно улыбнулась.

- Ты же знаешь, я никогда не делаю преждевременных выводов, пока не проведу вскрытие и все сопутствующие исследования.

- А мне кажется, сегодня утром ты вполне обошлась визуальным осмотром моей царапины и куска стекла, - шёпотом заметила Джейн. Мору, казалось, поставило в тупик это невинное замечание.

- Ну… это было исключение. И потом, ты не была трупом, - слегка покраснев, проговорила она, возвращаясь к лицезрению шеи жертвы.

– О… тогда буду считать, что мне повезло, - осторожно пояснила Джейн, едва сдерживая улыбку. – Нашли орудие преступления? – обратилась она к проходившему мимо полицейскому.

- Нет, детектив. Ничего.

- Ещё бы. Он не оставляет следов. Прямо как его учитель, - не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, пробормотала Джейн. Мора продолжала увлечённо копаться в ране.

- Джейн…

- Что?

- Кажется, на этот раз он ошибся, - доктор Айлс осторожно вытащила пинцетом из кровавых глубин маленький металлический кусочек.

- Или очень спешил. Это он? Осколок скальпеля? – взбудоражилась детектив.

- Возможно…

- Отлично, Мора! – радостно воскликнула Джейн, подставляя пластиковый пакет для улик, куда доктор Айлс аккуратно опустила находку.

В это время вернулась Эмили, которую Риццоли ранее отправила опрашивать свидетелей.

- Джейн, сосед видел, как пару часов назад в квартиру входил какой-то мужчина, - тут же сообщила Лейк.

- Хорошо! – улыбнулась Джейн, поднимаясь на ноги. – Он сможет его опознать?

- Вряд ли. Говорит, что на лестничной площадке было довольно темно, к тому же в этот раз он забыл свои очки, - хмыкнула Хелена. Да, её тоже позабавил тот факт, что сосед обычно не упускал из виду такой важной детали, как очки, торопясь к дверному глазку, чтобы в очередной раз подслушать и подсмотреть.

- Ну… хотя бы внешность? Комплекция? В чём был одет? Особые приметы?

- Лица он не видел, тот всё время оказывался к нему спиной. Рост – около 5 футов и 74 дюймов, худощавого телосложения. Одет был в какой-то лёгкий плащ и шляпу. В руке – небольшой чемоданчик, очень похожий на медицинский. Был бы на нём халат, сосед принял бы его за врача.

- Да уж, не густо, - протянула Риццоли. – А ещё кто-нибудь видел подозреваемого?

- Нет, больше никаких свидетелей, - развела руками Эмили.

- Ладно, поехали в управление. Надеюсь, Фрост уже нашёл информацию по «ЭйрСпид».

_**Оксфорд. Великобритания.**_

Студент постучал в дверь кабинета с надписью «Профессор Г.Харгенсон» и, дождавшись позволения войти, провёл агентов внутрь. Пит с Микой оказались в небольшом, чистом и уютно обставленном помещении. Он больше походил скорее на кабинет домашний, чем на рабочий. Очевидно, его хозяин проводил здесь немало времени.

Навстречу им поднялся невысокий полный старичок лет семидесяти. Впрочем, выглядел он очень по-молодецки. За стёклами его роговых очков озорно блестели маленькие глаза-бусинки, а во взгляде ясно читался соответствующий его профессорскому статусу живой ум.

- Здравствуйте. Агенты Секретной службы Беринг и Латтимер, - Мика приветливо улыбнулась, протягивая руку седовласому мужчине. Смышленый студент быстро откланялся и вышел из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь.

- Генри Харгенсон, профессор, ректор Отделения Истории медицины Оксфордского университета, очень приятно, - поочерёдно пожимая руки агентов, представился он. – Чем вызван интерес Секретной службы к моей скромной персоне? – улыбнулся он и жестом предложил гостям присесть на диван. Сам он вернулся в своё рабочее кресло.

- Мы расследуем одно весьма необычное дело, которое странным образом вывело на вас, - начала Беринг. – Скажите, к Вам обращалась в последние две-три недели некто Элизабет Уильямс?

- Мисс Уильямс.… Да, помню её! Как раз недели две назад она позвонила и попросила о встрече. Сказала, что дело весьма деликатное. Я предложил ей приехать, и в этот же день она явилась ко мне в кабинет.

- И что же ей было нужно от Вас? О каком деле она говорила? – поспешно спросила Мика.

- Ну… вообще-то она взяла с меня слово никому не рассказывать о нашем разговоре…

- Профессор, но Вы уже начали этот разговор, - осторожно произнесла Беринг, пристально глядя на пожилого мужчину. Мика видела, что он мечется между желанием сдержать данное слово и необходимостью помочь властям. – Это действительно очень важно.

- Нет, простите, мисс Беринг, я не могу! – решительно сказал он, вставая с кресла. – У Вас есть другие вопросы ко мне?

- Послушайте, мистер Харгенсон! У нас есть все основания полагать, что доктор Уильямс замешана в жестоких убийствах молодых женщин в Бостоне, и Вы сейчас её покрываете! – не выдержал Пит.

- Убийства? Как убийства? Вы серьёзно? – испуганно переводя взгляд с Мики на Пита, затараторил Харгенсон. Трясущимися руками он вытащил платок из кармана и вытер им пот со лба. – О боже.… Неужели.… Но то, что я ей отдал, никак не могло быть связано с убийствами! Это же простая фамильная ценность…

- Что? Что Вы отдали Элизабет Уильямс? – взволнованно, но очень настойчиво спросила Мика.

- Посох Асклепия. Не эпохи Минойской цивилизации, конечно, но очень хорошей работы, видимо, какого-то средневекового мастера. Он хранился у меня добрые полвека.

- Но это же объект культурного наследия! Как Вы могли отдать его неизвестно кому? – негодовала Мика.

- Нет. Посох принадлежит именно ей. Когда-то давно его мне дала Тереза Ланкастер, её бабка. В молодости мы были с ней очень… кхм… дружны. Она видела, с каким восхищением я всегда смотрел на посох у неё дома, и вот однажды она подарила мне его. Сказала, что он всё равно пылится, пусть уж послужит университету. Но с тем условием, что если вдруг кто-нибудь из её потомков захочет забрать его назад, я должен буду незамедлительно вернуть посох. И вот этот день настал, - профессор тяжело вздохнул и развёл руками. – Мисс Уильямс показала мне все документы, доказывающие её прямое родство с Терезой.

- А она не говорила, зачем ей понадобился посох?

- Сказала, что хочет вернуть фамильную ценность, вот и всё, - пожал плечами профессор. – Мне было ужасно жаль расставаться с ним. Кто бы его ни изготовил, он сделал это с невероятной точностью и достоверностью! Это удивительная копия подлинного посоха древнегреческого бога медицины и врачевания.

- Почему Вы так в этом уверены? Вы видели оригинал? – поинтересовался Пит.

- Нет, конечно же, нет! Я сомневаюсь, что он вообще существовал. Мифы, знаете ли. Я сужу лишь по описаниям, данным нам великими потомками Асклепия. Вы ведь наверняка знаете, что все семейства врачей в Древней Греции производили свой род от него? В частности, Гиппократ и Аристотель считались его прямыми потомками.

- Ах, ну да, конечно, как я мог такое забыть… - почесал затылок Пит. - А что особенного в его посохе?

- Асклепия всегда изображают с посохом, увитым змеями. Минутку, сейчас найду.… Ах, вот! - профессор открыл одну из книг и передал агентам. – Видите? Это очень распространённый медицинский символ. Вы наверняка его видели. И помните эту легенду? – разочаровавшись в Латтимере, на этот раз он вопросительно посмотрел на Беринг.

- Конечно! По легенде, древнегреческий бог медицины и врачевания Асклепий, шёл, опираясь на посох, во дворец критского царя Миноса, который позвал его воскресить умершего сына. По дороге посох обвила змея, и Асклепий убил её. Следом появилась вторая змея, с травой во рту, при помощи которой она воскресила первую. Асклепий нашёл эту траву и с её помощью стал воскрешать мёртвых, - рассказала Мика удивлённому напарнику.

- Совершенно верно, - улыбнулся начитанности своей гостьи профессор. – Только это – лишь один из вариантов мифа, его самая распространённая версия. По другим же источникам, Асклепий так и не нашёл больше того уникального растения, поэтому он использовал обычную смесь редких трав, превращая их в якобы чудодейственные снадобья.

- То есть, он попросту надувал людей? – не понял Пит.

- Ну, не совсем так. В действительности он воскрешал не травой, а тем самым посохом. Дело в том, что та змея проглотила растение, и целебные свойства через неё передались посоху. А снадобье он делал для отвода глаз: у великого врача было много завистников, и он попросту боялся, что рано или поздно посох украдут и станут воскрешать всех без разбору. По крайней мере, так писал Гиппократ.

- С помощью посоха Асклепий воскрешал мёртвых… - задумчиво повторила Мика и с тревогой посмотрела на Пита.

– Могила Лиззи, - ответил на её немой вопрос напарник.

- О чём это Вы? – нахмурился профессор, поправляя очки.

- Не важно, - опомнилась Мика, успокаивающе улыбаясь Харгенсону. – Скажите, а как давно Вы отдали посох мисс Уильямс?

- Я ведь сказал, две недели назад. Это было… Да, точно! Это было девятого июля!

- Благодарим Вас, профессор, Вы нам очень помогли!

- Скажите, а Вы действительно думаете, что мисс Уильямс замешана в чём-то ужасном? – шёпотом спросил Харгенсон.

- Ну… да, мы её подозреваем, - ответила Мика после небольшой паузы.

- Ох, бедная девочка! Она была так мила и вежлива со мной, - сокрушался старик. – Надеюсь, что Вы ошибаетесь.

- Внешность порой бывает обманчива. Прощайте, мистер Харгенсон, - мягко сказала Мика. Ей было жаль доверчивого профессора, но она не хотела тешить его пустыми надеждами. – И ещё раз спасибо. Не провожайте, выход мы найдём.

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

- Джейн, наша дамочка из клиники весьма странная личность, - буквально с порога встретил напарницу Барри Фрост.

- Ты узнал, что за груз перевозила «ЭйрСпид»?

- Да. Представляешь, Уильямс перечислила кучу денег за то, чтобы доставить из Оксфорда какой-то древний посох! – усмехнулся Фрост.

- Что за посох? – тут же спросила Эмили.

- Посох Асклепия, - пожал плечами чернокожий детектив. – Ты что-то о нём знаешь?

- Обычный медицинский символ. Просто стало интересно, - пробормотала она и поспешила на своё рабочее место.

- Она украла музейный экспонат? – вскинула бровь Риццоли, снимая пиджак и пристраивая его на спинку своего кресла.

- Нет. Как ни странно, это её утерянная фамильная ценность, - ответил Барри.

- Вот чудаки эти толстосумы! Собирают всякое старьё! – усмехнулся Корсак. – Лучше бы благотворительностью занимались!

- Ага, помогали бы твоим бездомным питомцам, - не преминул подколоть коллегу Фрост. – Я уже вижу заголовки газет: «Доктор Элизабет Уильямс – спасительница несчастных кошек и собак!» - продекламировал он. – Эй, Винс, да она прям женщина твоей мечты! – довершил он свою речь, чем вызвал приступ смеха во всём отделе. У всех, кроме Эмили. Та задумчиво сидела за рабочим столом и что-то напряжённо искала в компьютере.

- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась Джейн у неё.

- Да, а в чём дело? – спокойно ответила Хелена. Риццоли всегда поражало то, насколько хорошо умела эта женщина прятать эмоции или заменять их другими. – Извини, что не участвую в ваших милых препираниях, я немного увлеклась, - улыбнулась она.

Джейн хотела было что-то ответить, но в этот момент из пиджака Лэйк раздался странный дребезжащий звук, похожий на трель какого-то доисторического телефонного аппарата. Эмили слегка вздрогнула и, извинившись, подхватила пиджак и вышла «ответить на звонок».

- Тот самый тайный поклонник? – усмехнулась Риццоли, поворачиваясь к Фросту.

- Джейн, не начинай!

В отделение вошёл высокий полицейский с большой картонной коробкой.

- Это вещи Бирли? Хорошо, поставьте сюда, - распорядилась Риццоли и, поблагодарив полицейского, открыла коробку. Рассортировав сложенные предметы по степени важности, Джейн извлекла оттуда ежедневник, альбом с фотографиями и флэшку. Последнее она передала напарнику, а сама вернулся к своему столу изучать ежедневник и фотоальбом.

Судя по записям Оливера, он был ярым трудоголиком: каждый день был расписан буквально по минутам. Но, очевидно, работы в «Бостон Клиник» ему было недостаточно, и он подрабатывал на стороне. Джейн нашла несколько фамилий с телефонами, суммами и различными пометками на полях. Судя по имеющимся у них данным, официально Оливер нигде больше не работал. Значит, это были «левые» заработки. А чем мог зарабатывать себе на жизнь профессиональный хирург помимо работы в больнице? Пока Джейн раздумывала над этим, Фрост издал победный клич и позвал напарницу.

- Не зря он запаролил флэшку, - сказал она, открывая содержащиеся на ней файлы. Это были фотографии Молли Браун во всевозможных местах, компаниях и ракурсах.

- Когда сделаны эти снимки? – уточнила Риццоли.

- Самая ранняя – в начале этого года. А последняя – за день до её смерти.

- Значит, со времён окончания Школы не встречались, - покачала головой Джейн. – Судя по этим фотографиям, он был её тайным воздыхателем, а она наверняка не принимала его ухаживания. Фрост, можешь найти телефонные звонки Бирли за последний месяц?

- Да, конечно, - ответил Барри, уже выколачивая чечётку на клавиатуре.

- Корсак, что с судебными разрешениями на обыск клиники? – параллельно спросила Джейн.

- Судья ещё думает. Говорит, мало доказательств, чтобы выдавать ордер, - развёл руками Винс.

- Я так и думала, - процедила Риццоли, недовольно хмурясь. – Узнай хотя бы, когда вернётся её величество директор Уильямс.

- Готово, - объявил Барри, обращая на себя внимание коллег. – Чаще всего он звонил на этот номер, - прокомментировал Фрост, и на экране появилось небольшое окошко с номером телефона и именем его владельца.

- Глен Моранс! – щёлкнула пальцами Джейн. – Оливер и здесь нам солгал. А ну-ка, Фрост, найди мне выписку с его лицевого счёта и пробей несколько человек из записной книжки, - она раскрыла перед напарником страницу с выделенными именами. – Я думаю, он не с проста утаивал свои связи с Морансом. Я пока схожу к Море, может у неё есть новости.

_**Лондон. Великобритания.**_

По возвращении в Лондон агенты Хранилища узнали, что доктор Уильямс уже благополучно покинула страну и возвращалась в обратно в Бостон. На Хагейтском кладбище им так и не удалось толком ничего выяснить о странной эксгумации тела Лиззи. Очевидно, кто-то хорошо заплатил могильщикам за сокрытие такой информации. Зато они собственными глазами увидели, что могила покойного «прапрадядюшки», как любовно окрестил Джона Уильямса Пит, была не тронута. Очевидно, «Джек Потрошитель» доктора не заинтересовал, если она вообще знала эту историю.

Рассказав всё в подробностях Арти, агенты получили от него добро на возвращение в Бостон. По всей видимости, новость о Посохе Асклепия сильно удивила его.

- Арти, ты думаешь, что посох каким-то образом мог исчезнуть из второго Хранилища? – спросила Мика, глядя на маленький экран фансфорта.

- Я думаю, Мика, ду-ма-ю! – нервно проворчал Нильсен. – Пока вы летите обратно, я попробую что-нибудь узнать. Может, миссис Фредерик поможет. До связи! – и отключился.

Беринг со вздохом захлопнула крышку фансфорта.

- Арти, наверное, доставляет большое наслаждение гонять нас по всему миру, - заметил Латтимер, со скучающим видом тыкая пальцами по экрану своего смартфона.

- Не ной, Пит, это наша работа, в конце концов, - без особого энтузиазма оправдывала начальника Беринг. – Пойдём, наш рейс объявили!

_**Бостон. Штат Массачусетс.**_

Джейн привычным прогулочным шагом вошла в отдел судмедэкспертизы и буквально лбом в лоб столкнулась с выходящим из кабинета доктора Айлс спецагентом ФБР. Она удивлённо вскинула бровь, а он лишь неловко прокряхтел приветствие и поспешно направился к лифту.

- И что за тайны снова у вас с Дином? – нахмурилась Риццоли, провожая взглядом мужчину.

Мора резко обернулась и, увидев вошедшую в кабинет подругу, облегчённо выдохнула.

- О, Джейн, ты меня напугала, - вяло улыбнулась она. – Агент Дин заходил узнать моё мнение…

- «…по ещё одному делу». Где-то я это уже слышала, - продолжила за неё Риццоли без тени улыбки. – Мора, если он втихушку расследует убийства Браун и Вардовски, и ты ему в этом снова помогаешь…

- Что?! Джейн, ты ошибаешься! – обиженно воскликнула доктор.

Риццоли со скептическим видом скрестила руки на груди и, приподняв правую бровь, пристально посмотрела на Мору.

- Доктор Айлс, Вы до сих пор не научились лгать, - констатировала она. – Или… - Джейн вдруг округлила глаза от осенившей её догадки. – Вы… вы что, встречаетесь?!

Мора в очередной раз удивилась изобретательности и пытливости ума своей подруги. Но сказать правду она не могла, поскольку от этого зависела жизнь Джейн. А лгать… что ж, если и лгать, то выбирать нужно меньшее «зло». Рассудив, что чисто технически второй вариант более безопасен во всех отношениях, она выбрала именно его.

_За полчаса до этого…_

_- Доктор Айлс, вы хотели поговорить? – спросил появившийся в дверях кабинета главного судмедэксперта агент Дин._

_- Да, Габриэль, проходите, пожалуйста, - Мора нервно теребила в руках медицинские перчатки._

_- Что-то случилось? Вы просили срочно приехать, – нахмурился Дин._

_- Видите ли… Я понимаю, что не должна это делать в обход Джейн, но я почти уверена, что если она узнает, то попадёт в ещё большую опасность._

_- Опасность? О чём ты говоришь, Мора? – встревожился спецагент ФБР._

_- Этой ночью, когда она была у меня, я обнаружила небольшой порез на её шее. На утро под подушкой мы нашли маленький осколок разбитого бокала и подумали, что он тому виной. Не знаю почему, но я всё же взяла этот кусок стекла для исследования._

_- И что ты узнала?_

_- Тот осколок не мог поранить её, Габриэль. Нет и намёка на кровь. Более того, стекло, даже очень острое, не может оставить такой ровный порез, как у Джейн. А вот скальпель – вполне. _

_- Но ты не сказала ей об этом? – уточнил Габриэль._

_- Конечно же, нет. Но это ещё не всё… Мне кажется, той ночью в моём доме был кто-то посторонний, - Мора сделала многозначительную паузу, позволяя Дину переварить услышанное, затем продолжила. – Ты ведь знаешь Джейн, она никогда не станет отсиживаться в тылу и осторожничать. Даже когда Кавано пригрозил ей отстранением от дела, она всё равно умудряется обходить все созданные им меры предосторожности. Именно поэтому я обратилась к тебе, Габриэль, - голос доктора Айлс предательски дрогнул. – Я… я боюсь за неё…._

_- Я понял, Мора. Не волнуйся. У меня есть нужные люди, чтобы приглядывать за ней так, что она этого никогда не заметит, - Дин сделал шаг навстречу доктору Айлс и она буквально рухнула в его объятия. – Всё будет хорошо, Мора, с ней всё будет хорошо._

- Мора? – напомнила о своём присутствии детектив.

- Джейн… ты ведь говорила, что у вас с ним ничего нет, и что он тебя не привлекает…

- Значит, встречаетесь, - резюмировала Риццоли. Джейн показалось, что её словно ударили обухом по голове. Чего-чего, а такого от Моры она не ожидала. Хотя… почему бы и нет? Ещё при их первой встрече с Дином они подтрунивали друг над другом, гадая, кому достанется этот привлекательный спецагент. И, хоть тогда Габриэль и выбрал Джейн (причём без её на то согласия), но она не думала, что Море он до сих пор может нравиться.… Да, Риццоли сама не раз говорила, что Дин – не её типаж, так почему это должно относиться и к её подруге? Мора – красивая молодая женщина и она вполне имеет право на личную жизнь. Получать цветы, ходить на свидания, спать с кем-то…

- Джейн? – окликнула её доктор Айлс. – Ты ревнуешь ко мне Дина? Значит, он всё-таки тебе не безразличен?

- Что? – отпрянула Джейн. - Ревную Дина? Нет! Конечно же, я не ревную к тебе Дина! – с какой-то брезгливостью в голосе ответила Риццоли. – Ты можешь встречаться с кем угодно, - как можно равнодушнее добавила она. – Только не говори с ним о моём деле, вот и всё.

- Ну, если только это тебя беспокоит…

- Да, только это, - отрезала Риццоли.

И всё же Джейн чувствовала, как внутри неё ворочается что-то нехорошее. Нет, Дина она бы точно ни к кому не ревновала. Тогда – что же? Или, может, она ревнует Мору к нему?..

– В общем, удачи вам, - быстро добавила детектив, отводя взгляд.

- О, я рада, что не встаю между вами, - радостно заявила Мора. Она была довольна, что второй вариант оказался таким безобидным.

- Собственно я зашла узнать, не готовы ли результаты сравнительного анализа почерка, – перевела разговор в менее опасное русло Джейн.

- Да, несколько минут назад мне на почту пришли результаты из лаборатории. Я сама ещё не успела посмотреть, - спохватилась доктор Айлс и подошла к компьютеру. - Вот. Почерковедческая экспертиза образцов с тел жертв, выполненных путём вырезания текста на коже, и письменных образцов, выполненных шариковой ручкой на бумаге, выявила следующие совпадения. - Мора открыла вложенный в письмо файл, и на экране показался разноцветный график. Она с минуту молча всматривалась в него, затем удивлённо подняла брови и прошептала. – Не может быть…

- Что? Что такое, Мора? – нетерпеливо спросила Риццоли. – Есть совпадения? С кем?

- Девяносто пять и два десятых процента вероятности совпадения по почерку с образцом расписки, взятой в камере Хойта, - Мора взволнованно посмотрела на Джейн и удивилась, насколько изменился цвет её лица. Он стал мёртвенно бледным. Риццоли почувствовала, как заныли шрамы на руках, и она машинально стала потирать ладони. Детектив тяжело сглотнула и повернула к себе монитор, желая собственными глазами увидеть результаты.

- Совпадения с остальными максимум – десять-пятнадцать процентов. Но, Джейн, я ведь говорила, что один и тот же текст, написанный ручкой на бумаге и текст, начертанный скальпелем на теле – вещи абсолютно разные, почерк может отличаться очень сильно! – поспешила сообщить Мора. – Человек, сотворивший такое на наших жертвах в жизни может писать совершенно иначе. Его образца могло даже не быть среди представленных. Джейн, посмотри на меня!

Риццоли оторвала, наконец, взгляд от экрана монитора и взглянула на доктора Айлс.

- Да, ты права, Мора, - тихо согласилась она. – Это… это всё глупости. Скорее всего, его почерка действительно не было среди образцов... Кстати! Фросту ведь так и не удалось взять образец у Моранса! – вспомнила Риццоли.

- У тебя есть подозреваемый?

- Возможно. Глен Моранс, бывший сокурсник Хойта. Он отучился достаточно, чтобы неплохо орудовать скальпелем, к тому же у нас есть доказательства его связи с клиникой доктора Уильямс и с убитым Оливером Бирли. С недавних пор на счёта его компании «ЭйрСпид» стали поступать баснословные суммы от клиники якобы за авиаперевозку грузов.

- И что же такого он для них перевозил? – поинтересовалась Мора.

- Мы узнали только об одном грузе, и притом заказывала его Уильямс лично. Какой-то старый посох… как там его… да, посох Асклепия!

- Тот самый посох великого врача и древнегреческого бога медицины?! Посох, способный, по легенде, исцелять любые болезни и даже воскрешать мёртвых? – с неподдельным любопытством переспросила Мора.

- Ну… видимо, да. Постой, ты уверена, что он настолько стар и принадлежал тому самому богу? – нахмурилась Джейн.

- О, конечно же нет, Джейн, - снисходительно улыбнулась доктор Айлс. – Это ведь всего лишь миф. Хотя Гиппократ весьма любопытно описал эту легенду…

- Мора, пожалуйста, у меня нет настроения слушать старые сказки, - умоляющим взглядом прервала очередной выплеск знаний Риццоли. – Меня сейчас больше интересуют наши убийства.

- Ты говорила, что подозреваемый также был связан с погибшим Бирли?

- Да, они вместе учились, а в последнее время часто созванивались. Правда, Оливер загадочным образом забыл об этом факте при нашей первой с ним встрече. Так же, как он отрицал и свою давнюю страсть к Молли Браун. Мы нашли у него кучу снимков нашей жертвы, сделанных, явно тайком от неё. Это могло стать хорошим поводом.

- Думаешь, это он убил Молли?

- Или попросил это сделать Моранса. Мне показалось, что у Бирли кишка тонка убить самому. Только нам для начала нужно выяснить, что общего было у него с Гленом. Кстати, Мора, чем может подрабатывать профессиональный хирург на стороне?

- Ну… не знаю. Может, какие-нибудь мелкие операции, не требующие специального оборудования, диагностика, первичный осмотр.… Но всё равно для этого ему как минимум нужно иметь лицензию для занятия частной врачебной практикой.

- У него не было никакой лицензии, я уже проверила. Но, судя по пометкам в его записной книжке, деньги он получал немалые. Фрост сейчас проверяет поступления на его счёт. Если мои предположения верны, то это попахивает как минимум незаконной медицинской деятельностью. А частная клиника Уильямс могла быть хорошим прикрытием для этого, - рассуждала Риццоли. В этот момент её телефон издал короткий сигнал. – Это Корсак. Он узнал, когда возвращается доктор Уильямс. Мне надо идти, - сказала она, направляясь к выходу.

- Джейн? – окликнула её Мора уже у двери. – Может… придёшь вечером на ужин? Обещаю, ресторанной еды не будет. Я собиралась приготовить индейку по-бургундски.

- Сегодня? – растерялась Джейн. _«Конечно, приду! Хотя…»_ - Эм… Извини, я не смогу. _«Теперь тебе есть кого приглашать на ужин, Мора»_. Обещала помочь Фрэнки в одном… деле, - на ходу придумала она.

- Правда? – заметно расстроилась доктор Айлс. – Очень жаль…

- Да, извини. Пригласи лучше Дина. Думаю, он по достоинству оценит твою… индейку, - как можно более ненавязчиво сказала детектив, пряча взгляд в экране своего мобильника. – Мне пора, много работы. Потом забегу за результатами вскрытия Бирли, – добавила Джейн, махнув рукой, и, не дав времени подруге что-то ответить, вылетела из кабинета.

- Что я опять не так сказала? – выдохнула доктор Айлс в пустоту.

- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Габриэль Дин! Как же это противно! – поднимаясь на лифте, бормотала себе под нос Риццоли. В отдел она вошла чернее тучи. Заметив это, Эмили Лейк проводила её удивлённым взглядом до рабочего места.

- Что-то случилось, детектив? – поинтересовалась Хелена.

- Нет. С чего ты взяла? – хмуро ответила Джейн, занятая активными поисками чего-то на своём заваленном бумагами столе. В отличие от Эмили, ей с трудом удавалось подавлять свои бушевавшие эмоции.

- Такое ощущение, что ты готова сейчас поубивать всех и каждого, - хмыкнула Уэллс, с любопытством наблюдая за телодвижениями Джейн. – В квартире Бирли твоё настроение было гораздо более приподнятым, - лукаво улыбнулась она, скрестив руки на груди. Да, Хелена вернулась с опроса соседа убитого чуть раньше и от неё не укрылись взгляды и улыбки Риццоли, адресованные доктору Айлс.

Джейн удивлённо подняла голову, наконец, обратив своё внимание на коллегу.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – настороженно спросила она.

- Я думаю, что тот, кто поднял тебе настроение пару часов назад, стал виной и твоего теперешнего состояния, - пояснила она, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. – Что происходит у вас с доктором Айлс?

Джейн едва не поперхнулась от столь меткого замечания на удивление проницательной Эмили. Они ведь знакомы всего несколько дней, и когда только она успела подметить их с Морой отношения?

- А с чего ты взяла, что у нас что-то происходит? Я имею в виду… что-то особенное? Мы – лучшие подруги, и только. И происходит у нас всё так же, как у любых подруг. Ну да, бывают небольшие ссоры… - начала оправдываться Джейн, снова старательно пряча взгляд подальше от изучающего взгляда Хелены.

- Лучшие подруги, значит? Ага… понятно… - с улыбкой повторила Эмили, возвращаясь на своё место. – Джейн?

- М?

- Если захочешь поговорить, знай, что я умею слушать, - сказала Уэллс.

Риццоли, наконец, встретилась с ней взглядом. Теперь в её карих глазах она видела уже не дружескую издёвку, а искреннее понимание и готовность помочь.

- Спасибо, Эмили. Буду иметь в виду, - уголками губ улыбнулась Джейн и вернулась к работе.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

В офисной тишине, нарушаемой лишь методичным щёлканьем компьютерной мыши, стуком по клавиатуре или шелестом бумаг, Джейн Риццоли задумчиво перебирала в голове все новые факты по делу Браун-Вардовски, сопоставляя их с уже изученными материалами.

Ей было ясно, как день, что Бирли, Моранс и Уильямс каким-то образом связаны между собой. У Бирли было хороший мотив для убийства Молли Браун, однако Джейн сильно сомневалась, что он смог бы собственными руками сделать это. Стрелка вела к имени Глена Моранса. В Медицинской Школе Бирли, Моранс и Хойт учились на одном курсе и очевидно были дружны. Однако Оливер упорно отрицал это, хотя детективам удалось позже выяснить, что в последнее время они с Гленом часто созванивались.

В то же время, находящаяся практически на грани банкротства компания Моранса «ЭйрСпид» за последний месяц получила огромное количество денег за перевозку каких-то грузов по заказу клиники «Здоровая нация». Однако единственное, что на этот момент удалось выяснить полиции, это то, что заказом был старинный посох, фамильная ценность семьи Уильямс. Этот факт совершенно не вязался у Джейн со всем прочим.

Из записной книжки Бирли Риццоли узнала, что он активно сотрудничал с несколькими людьми, скорее всего, выполняя для них какие-то частные услуги. Однако, что именно, ей пока было неизвестно. Также она не знала и того, каким образом была связана с Оливером доктор Уильямс, и что послужило поводом для убийства Жанет Вардовски. Вопросы, вопросы и ещё раз вопросы…

Размышления Джейн были прерваны внезапным появлением Барри Фроста.

- Джейн, ты не представляешь, каких трудов мне стоило раздобыть выписку со счёта этого Бирли! – пожаловался чернокожий детектив, спеша к своему компьютеру. – Уж больно банки пекутся о своих клиентах!

- Рассказывай, - тут же подсела к нему Джейн.

- Ты была права. Счета, с которых происходили перечисления для Бирли, принадлежат тем самым людям, чьи фамилии записаны в его ежедневнике!

- А назначение платежа? – нетерпеливо спросила Риццоли.

- «Частные услуги». Боюсь, это нам не поможет.

- Пробей каждого плательщика, - сказала детектив.

Барри несколько минут сосредоточенно барабанил по клавиатуре, и вскоре на экране появилась краткая информация по каждому из интересующих их личностей.

- Все они довольно обеспеченными людьми и проходили лечение в «Бостон клиник». Некоторые из них привлекались в своё время за дачу взятки, правда, срок назначался только условный.

- Можешь получить доступ к их медицинским картам? – не унималась Джейн.

- Да, сейчас… - даже не пытался возражать напористости коллеги Фрост. – Однако! - присвистнул он. – Со здоровьем у них были большие проблемы. У многих отмечается диагноз «терминальная хроническая почечная недостаточность».

- Насколько серьёзно это заболевание? – уточнила Джейн.

- Судя по записям лечащих врачей, им требовалась пересадка почек. Но в «Бостон Клиник» им операции так и не сделали. Но спустя какое-то время у всех отмечается резкое улучшение здоровья.

- Пересадка почек, значит, - задумчиво повторила Риццоли. – А у остальных? Ты говорил, что не у всех были проблемы с почками.

- Верно. У троих поставили диагнозы «инсулинозависимый сахарный диабет», «легочная гипертензия» и «кистозный фиброз легких». Соответственно, им требовалась срочная пересадка сердца и лёгких.

- А теперь давай-ка сравним даты поставленных диагнозов с датами перечисления денег на счёт Бирли, - предложила Джейн.

- Разница в несколько дней, - подсчитал Фрост.

- Похоже, наш Оливер промышлял незаконной трансплантацией органов, - резюмировала детектив.

- Но где он мог проводить операции? Там же наверняка требуется специальное оборудование, инструменты, лекарства.

- Вряд ли в «Бостон Клиник», это слишком опасно. Может быть, доктор Уильямс пригрела его у себя? Посмотри, есть ли её номер телефона в списке звонков Бирли?

- Нет, Джейн, я уже проверял. Зато Уильямс часто звонил Глен Моранс.

- Возможно, он был организатором, а Бирли – лишь проводил операции. Однако непонятно, где он доставал материал для пересадок? Необходимо ведь точное соответствие донорских органов с организмом больного.

- Он мог покупать их у бедняков, - предположил Фрост. – Я читал о таких делах.

- Не думаю, - отрицательно покачала головой Риццоли. – Это слишком сложно и невыгодно, к тому же, нужно предварительно обследовать донора. Постой, ты говорил, что Оливер работал вместе со своим бывшим однокурсником, Джефри Рашем. А Раш – реаниматолог! – щёлкнула пальцами Джейн.

- А значит, у них был доступ ко всем тяжело больным, плюс они знали все результаты их обследования, - подхватил Барри.

- Вот именно! А ещё они вполне могли воспользоваться свежими здоровыми органами сразу же после их смерти. Родные ведь не станут проверять, на месте ли у погибшего почки, или нет. Бирли с Рашем быстренько вырезают нужный орган, с помощью Моранса перевозят в клинику «Здоровая нация» и там пересаживают почку заказчику! Нужно срочно найти Раша, пока Моранс не добрался до него раньше нас!

Джейн сидела на работе до тех пор, пока не осталась в отделе в гордом одиночестве. Найти Раша оказалось не так просто: он словно сквозь землю провалился. В лучшем случае, он просто скрывается, в худшем – Моранс всё же их опередил. Если Джефри даст признательные показания и подтвердит версию Джейн, судье придётся выдать ордер на обыск клиники «Здоровая нация» и можно будет смело брать Моранса. Для начала – за соучастие в незаконной трансплантации органов, а там уже доказывать и его причастность к убийствам. Она была бы практически уверена, что все их совершил именно он, если бы не одно «но». Джейн до сих пор не понимала, каким образом человек, столь идеальным образом убивший Браун и Вардовски, смог так нелепо ошибиться в убийстве Бирли?

- Детектив? Простите, но уже десять. Я должен поставить на охрану ваш отдел, - обратился к Риццоли дежурный.

- Да, конечно. Простите, я уже ухожу.

Однако Джейн совсем не хотелось идти домой и в полном уединении коротать свободный вечер. Уже садясь в машину, она всерьёз подумала, а не позвонить ли Море и не изменить ли своё решение насчёт ужина? Но потом Риццоли вспомнила про неё и агента Дина и в мгновение передумала. Резким движением она завела мотор и направила автомобиль к своему дому.

Лишь успев переступить порог квартиры и захлопнуть дверь, она тут же пошла к холодильнику. Выудив оттуда банку пива, Джейн привычным жестом нажала кнопку на пульте и уселась перед телевизором. Делая глоток за глотком и, пялясь на мелькающих на экране бейсболистов, детектив пыталась отвлечься от грустных мыслей и неприятных образов Моры и Дина, неотступно преследующих её уже несколько часов к ряду.

Мора Айлс вернулась домой немногим раньше Джейн. Никакую индейку она, конечно же, не собиралась готовить для себя одной. Предусмотрительно заперев дверь, она переоделась и, поставив на разогрев замороженную пиццу, достала бутылку красного вина. Дождавшись звонкого сигнала микроволновки, она вынула оттуда горячее блюдо, отрезала небольшой кусок и наполнила бокал вином. И ей было совершенно безразлично, что она поглощает сейчас ужасно вредную и калорийную пищу. Достаточно того, что оно было итальянского происхождения и создавало хоть какую-то иллюзию присутствия Джейн.

Ещё недавно она была в восторге от идеи их с Дином якобы любовной связи, будучи уверенной, что Риццоли не придаст этому большого значения. Но чем больше Мора думала над их сегодняшним разговором, тем больше сомнений закрадывалось в её сердце: Джейн наверняка слукавила и всё-таки неравнодушна к агенту ФБР. Уж слишком резким показался Море отказ от ужина, да и её реакция в целом. А может, она как раз, в этот самый момент идёт с кем-нибудь на свидание? Сделав глоток вина, Мора неприятно поморщилась от самой этой мысли. А чего она ещё ожидала? Джейн – красивая, уверенная в себе женщина. Доктор Айлс до сих пор не понимала, почему за ней не гоняются толпы поклонников? Но именно Габриэль прекрасно подходил ей как внешне, так и по характеру: его спокойствие, хладнокровие и выдержка, отлично уравновешивали взрывоопасную и эмоциональную Риццоли. Кроме того, Мора знала, что Дин влюблён в её подругу с их самой первой встречи. Возможно, когда они раскроют дело и им не придётся больше притворяться пред Джейн, Габриэль наверняка признается Риццоли в своих чувствах и, возможно, даже сделает ей предложение…

Мора сделала ещё пару глотков вина, отмахиваясь от круживших в голове образов Джейн и Дина.

Первоочередной задачей сейчас было – оградить Джейн от опасности, которой она подвергалась. Та ночь, порез на шее детектива и ощущение присутствия чужака в доме до сих пор не давало покоя доктору Айлс. И, хоть Габриэль и пообещал помочь защитить Джейн, Мора не находила себе места, зная, что преступник до сих пор разгуливает на свободе…

Прохладное утро задавало весьма оптимистический тон на весь предстоящий день. Синоптики обещали небольшой спад жары и даже кратковременные осадки. И погода, словно по заказу, одарила жителей Бостона спасительно-прохладным ветерком и щадящими солнечными лучами.

Услышав ненавистную трель будильника, Риццоли недовольно поморщилась и негромко застонала от настигшей её головной боли. Да, та пара банок пива была явно лишней. Собрав остатки силы воли, она с трудом поднялась с кровати и последовала прямиком к спасительному холодному душу. Довершив начатое героическое пробуждение парой чашек крепкого кофе, детектив почувствовала себя немного лучше и, наспех надев свежую рубашку и брючный костюм, собралась уже выйти из дома. Но в этот момент дверь открылась сама собой, являя взору Джейн бодрую фигуру улыбающейся Анджелы Риццоли.

- Мам?! Ты чего тут? – искренне удивилась Джейн. Она терпеть не могла сюрпризы.

- И тебе доброе утро, дорогая! – укоризненно покачала головой Анджела, отрезая путь дочери на лестничную площадку и закрывая за собой дверь. – Не торопись, я предупредила Винсента, что ты задержишься, - по-деловому заявила она и наградила дочь ритуальным объятием и поцелуем в щёку.

- Что? – округлила глаза детектив. – С каких это пор ты отпрашиваешь меня с работы у Корсака? – неожиданное явление матери окончательно разбудило её.

- Джейн, не возмущайся. Шон тоже был не против…

- Кто? Ты и к Кавано успела заглянуть? – продолжала возмущаться она.

- Ну да, когда заносила блинчики.… А что в этом такого? Он давно заметил, что тебе пора отдохнуть!

- Отдохнуть?! Мам! У меня три трупа, горстка шатких доказательств и пропавший свидетель! О каком отдыхе ты сейчас говоришь? – оживлённо жестикулируя, взорвалась Джейн. В квартире наступила гробовая тишина.

- Просто я очень волнуюсь за тебя, - обиженно пробормотала Риццоли-старшая, активно взбивая в миске яйца с молоком. Джейн почувствовала укол совести и чертыхнулась про себя.

- Маааам! Ну, прости! – заныла она, с раскрытыми для объятий руками направляясь к Анджеле.

- Ты всегда сначала обижаешь, а потом думаешь? – продолжала ворчать Анджела, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием тиская в объятиях дочь. Джейн предпочла тактично промолчать. – Садись, сейчас будет готов омлет. И не спорь! Позавтракаешь по-человечески и поедешь ловить своих любимых преступников.

_**Аэропорт «Бостон Логан».**_

Самолёт авиакомпании «British Airways» приземлился в международном аэропорту Бостона. Измотанные долгим перелётом агенты Секретной службы вышли с борта воздушного судна и уже почти сели в такси, в надежде в скором времени прибыть в долгожданную гостиницу, как вдруг зазвонил фансфорт.

- Теперь твоя очередь отвечать, - быстро среагировала Мика, подсовывая передатчик напарнику. Пит принял его без особого энтузиазма и открыл крышку.

- Да, Арти.

- Пит, Мика! Кажется, я кое-что раскопал, - тут же затараторил Нильсен.

- МЫ раскопали, - поправила его откуда-то издалека Клаудия.

- Ну да… Мы, - недовольно прокряхтел Арти. – Короче. Мы выяснили, что во втором Хранилище был другой посох.

- То есть, как это, «другой»? – не понял Латтимер.

- Не настоящий? – перебила его Мика.

- Да нет же! Конечно же, настоящий! Но – другой.

- Я совсем запутался, - пробубнил Пит. – А этот, тогда – какой?

- И этот настоящий! Дело в том, что наш предусмотрительный Асклепий создал два посоха! Один из них, самый первый, мог лишь лечить любые, даже самые тяжёлые болезни. Другой же, появился чуть позднее и способен был воскрешать людей.

- А откуда… откуда вы узнали?

- Регенты подсказали, - буркнул Арти. – В общем, не важно! Суть в том, что этот самый посох, что забрала из Оксфорда докторша, и есть наш искомый артефакт! И вы должны как можно скорее изъять его у Уильямс, пока она не наделала глупостей! Всё! До связи! – протараторил Арти и отключился.

- Постой, Ар…ти, - не успела договорить Мика.

- Вот те на! – выдохнул ошарашенный Пит. – Целых два посоха Асклепия! Только зачем докторше понадобилось воскрешать прапратётку?

- Не знаю, Пит, как насчёт тётки, но её она точно не могла успеть воскресить. Вспомни, посох она получила ещё девятого июля, а могилу Лиззи вскрыли лишь пару дней назад. Зачем ей было ждать столько времени? Более того, зачем нужно было тащить посох из Оксфорда в Бостон, если Лиззи была похоронена в Лондоне?

- Точно… бессмыслица какая-то!

- Только если этот посох не работает как-то по-особенному и в Бостоне у неё припрятан какой-нибудь второй артефакт или специальный ингредиент. Трупу ведь уже сто лет!

- Надо срочно навестить её, - подхватил Латтимер.

- Согласна, - быстро кивнула Беринг.

_**Бостонское полицейское управление.**_

В отделе по расследованию убийств Джейн ждала хорошая новость: за ночь Джефри Раша удалось, наконец, найти. По-видимому, узнав об убийстве Бирли, он испугался и решил затаиться на квартире своего знакомого, где его и взяли полицейские. Сейчас он ожидал своей участи в комнате для допросов, куда и направилась Риццоли вместе с Эмили Лейк.

За столом сидел, ссутулившись, мужчина лет тридцати трёх со взъерошенной копной рыжих волос и испуганным взглядом мальчишки. Он явно ожидал увидеть перед собой суровых широкоплечих детективов, но вместо этого в комнату вошли две красивые молодые женщины. Страх в глазах сменился искренним удивлением.

- Джефри Раш, – обратилась к нему Риццоли и села напротив. Она положила на стол фотографию мёртвого Оливера Бирли. – Вы узнаёте этого человека?

Тот в ужасе глянул на снимок и поспешно отвёл глаза, отодвигая его обратно. – Я не делал этого, - чуть слышно произнёс он. – Я не убивал Оливера, мы были лучшими друзьями!

- Тогда почему ты скрылся сразу же после его смерти? – пристально глядя ему в глаза, спросила Джейн. Тот молча спрятал взгляд, уставившись на свои руки. Джейн не любила, когда её вопросы вот так просто игнорируют. Она глубоко вдохнула воздух и нависла над ним, оперевшись руками на крышку стола.

- Послушай, Джефри, несколько дней назад были убиты две молодые женщины. Им точно также перерезали горло, как и твоему дружку Оливеру. В настоящий момент ты – главный подозреваемый и своим побегом только ухудшил положение. Либо ты рассказываешь нам всё о ваших с Бирли делишках по незаконной пересадке органов, либо я пришью тебе все три убийства. А это, уж поверь, будет стоить тебе очень дорого.

Раш весь затрясся и обхватил голову руками.

- Пожалуйста, не делайте этого! Я не хотел… я не знал, что это зайдёт так далеко!

- Ты должен всё нам рассказать, Джефри, - чуть спокойнее подтолкнула его Джейн. Хелена с любопытством наблюдала за допросом, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно слушала Раша.

- Хорошо, - сдался он. – Всё началось пару месяцев тому назад. Оливер как-то раз сказал мне, что один его старый приятель предложил организовать собственный бизнес. По пересадке почек.

- И ты не знал, что это незаконный бизнес, более того, уголовно наказуемый? – спросила Джейн.

- Знал, конечно же, - согласился Раш. – Но… представьте, ко мне в реанимацию ежедневно поступает много молодых и почти здоровых людей, пострадавших по неосторожности, роковой случайности или же по собственной глупости. Так почему же они не могут помочь кому-то после смерти и подарить свою почку, например? Они умирают, но тем самым спасают жизнь другому!

Эмили едва заметно покачала головой. Этот человек свято верил в то, что хотел лишь блага для других, и к чему всё привело? История стара как мир. И до боли знакома.

- Итак, вы тайком вырезали здоровые почки у умерших и пересаживали их своим клиентам, - уточнила Риццоли. Мужчина кивнул. – Где вы проводили операции? – Раш, казалось, снова замялся, но под испытующим взглядом Джейн несмело заговорил:

- В другой клинике, в Северном районе города.

- Название помнишь?

- «Здоровая нация», кажется… Её директор предложила нам одно из своих неиспользуемых помещений, специально оборудованных под операционную. Сказала, что полиция никогда к ним не сунется.

- Хорошо, Джеф, - удовлетворённо кивнула Джейн. – А как вы доставляли органы так далеко и где находили заказчиков?

- Клиентов находил Оливер и его друг, ну тот, который заразил его этой идеей. Его звали Глен, Глен Моранс. Он же познакомил нас с Уильямс и обеспечивал транспортировку до клиники.

Риццоли с Лейк молча переглянулись. Затем Джейн снова вернулась к допросу:

- А что со всего этого имела директор клиники?

Этот вопрос, казалось, поставил Раша в тупик.

- Не знаю. Правда, не знаю, - пожал он плечами. – Она говорила, что рада помогать нашей благородной деятельности и ничего не требует взамен. Во всяком случае, так она говорила нам с Оливером. Правда, я частенько видел, как они с Гленом уединялись вдвоём и о чём-то долго разговаривали.

- Ты слышал их разговоры? – поспешно спросила Эмили.

- Нет, они были очень осторожны. Но я и не собирался копаться в их делах.

- Скажи, Джефри, вы пересаживали только почки? Мы отследили поступления на счёт Оливера за этот период и, судя по суммам, эти органы были чуть ли не золотыми.

- Ну… вы правы. Пересадка почек – самый простой и относительно дешёвый вид трансплантации. Моранс уговорил нас взяться за более дорогостоящие операции по пересадке сердца и лёгких. Бирли всё это прекрасно знал и умел, он был безумно талантливым хирургом.

- И все органы вы брали только у покойных пациентов? – осторожно уточнила Риццоли.

- Не всегда… - нехотя ответил Раш. – Сердце, например, не выдержало бы даже короткой перевозки.

- И вы транспортировали тяжело больных в клинику Уильямс, чтобы уже там, на месте пересадить их бьющиеся сердца, - не верив собственным словам, закончила за него Джейн.

- Я был против! – сорвавшимся голосом запротестовал Раш. – Это всё Моранс! Я пытался отговорить Оливера, пока не поздно, но Глен… Глен – страшный человек! Он ясно дал понять нам, что назад дороги нет: если мы откажемся, он убьёт нас самих!

В комнате повисла тяжёлая пауза, нарушаемая лишь всхлипами Джефри. Риццоли и не предполагала, что дело примет такой оборот и была поражена услышанным. Также, как и Уэллс, которая теперь уже с сочувствием осознала, в какую ситуацию попал их допрашиваемый.

- Джефри, расскажи нам об отношениях Бирли и Молли Браун.

- Оливер постоянно твердил о ней. Он был без ума влюблён в неё ещё со Школы, но она никогда не обращала на него внимания. Она была на два курсе старше и всегда посмеивалась над любыми попытками Оливера завоевать её расположение. А он очень переживал и ревновал её ко всем подряд.

- Он мог убить её?

- Оливер? Да вы что! Да он боготворил её!

- Он кому-нибудь ещё рассказывал о ней, кроме тебя?

- Не знаю… - задумался Раш. – Разве что Глену? В Школе он постоянно таскался с ним и ещё одним странным типом… как там его…

- Уоррен Хойт? – помогла Джейн.

- Да! Точно, так его и звали! – вспомнил мужчина.

- Судя по всему, он не был твоим закадычным другом?

- Хойт? Нет, конечно. Пару раз он предлагал мне поучаствовать в каких-то его сомнительных экспериментах в морге, но я отказался. А Оливер с Гленом как два будущих хирурга прилипли к Уоррену, словно он был их наставником или гуру.

- Учителем… - пробормотала Джейн.

- Что, простите? – переспросил Раш.

- Не важно. Скажи, а после окончания школы они общались? Бирли, Моранс и Хойт?

- Не знаю. Хойта отчислили раньше за какой-то ужасный проступок. К сожалению, подробности нигде не освещали. И потом, мне кажется, Хойт вообще исчез куда-то. Наверное, ушёл с головой в свои исследования, - равнодушно пожал плечами Раш.

- Тебе повезло, что ты не был знаком с его опытами, Джефри, - проговорила Джейн. – И лучше никогда не знать, какие опыты он ставил на своих жертвах.

Джефри быстро кивнул, радуясь, что ему не придётся слушать страшные рассказы об этом человеке.

- А Глен Моранс? – вновь спросила Джейн.

- Он выпустился из Школы и тоже пропал. Мы с Оливером пошли дальше вместе в интернатуру, затем устроились в «Бостон Клиник» и старый добрый Бирли, тот, которого я всегда знал, стал понемногу возвращаться. До тех пор, пока Глен снова не появился в его жизни… - мрачно произнёс Джефри.

- Но почему ты согласился, если заранее знал, каков этот Моранс?

- Я и не знал, что это он! Оливер скрывал это от меня, помня, как я к нему всегда относился! А когда я узнал, то было уже слишком поздно…

- Джефри, а ты видел вторую девушку? – указала детектив на фото. – Жанет Вардовски, она работала охранником в клинике «Здоровая нация», - чуть сменила направление разговора Джейн.

- Не помню её, - после некоторых раздумий ответил он. – Во всяком случае, лично я с ней никогда не встречался.

- Судя по тому, что ты нам рассказал, и что мы знаем о ней, очевидно, она как-то узнала про вашу подпольную деятельность. И поплатилась за своё любопытство, - пояснила Риццоли, и, переглянувшись с Эмили, поняла, что та рассуждает точно также.

- Об этом я не подумал, - нахмурился Раш и тяжело вздохнул. – Простите, я был так наивен… Я ведь действительно не знал, с чем связываюсь…

- Ты нам очень помог, Джефри. Но главное – это то, что ты сам осознаёшь свою вину. Суд всегда учитывает чистосердечное признание и помощь следствию.

- Спасибо, - буркнул Раш. – Но прошу вас, найдите Моранса, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё пострадал из-за него!

- Когда и где ты видел его в последний раз? – тут же спросила Риццоли.

- Эти две недели они с доктором Уильямс практически не расставались, и я их редко видел. Но когда в новостях рассказали про смерть Молли, вот тогда он совсем исчез.

- А доктор Уильямс? – спросила на этот раз уже Эмили.

- Она вроде как уехала на конференцию в Лондон. Я вообще редко её видел в последнее время. Она показалась мне какой-то не совсем обычной…

- Со странностями? – слегка прищурившись, предположила Хелена Уэллс.

- Да… пожалуй, это самое точно слово! Именно «со странностями». Постоянно твердила о своих особых генах. Понятия не имею, что она имела в виду.

- А что она ещё говорила? Упоминала о каких-нибудь старых вещах, о посохе, например? – продолжала сыпать вопросами Уэллс. Джейн, нахмурив брови и скрестив руки на груди, переводила взгляд с Раша на Лейк и пыталась уловить нить её допроса.

- Нет, больше я ничего от неё не слышал. Уверен, что Глену она доверяла куда больше. Спросите у него.

Быстрым взглядом Лейк дала понять Риццоли, что она закончила.

- Уведите его, - тихо сказала Джейн стоящему у Раша за спиной полицейскому. Он привычно застегнул наручники на запястьях Джефри и повёл его обратно в камеру.

- Посох? – уставилась на Эмили Джейн.

- Ну, не зря же клиника оплатила его перевозку Морансу. Наверняка в этом кроется тайна не меньшая, чем незаконная пересадка органов, - спокойно пояснила Хелена.

- И что это за тайна, по-твоему? – не отставала Риццоли.

- Я ещё не поняла до конца. Думаю, когда мы всё же поговорим с доктором Уильямс, и она покажет нам тот самый посох, всё встанет на свои места, - улыбнулась Лейк. Джейн пристально посмотрела ей в глаза, пытаясь понять, в своём ли уме Эмили или просто издевается над ней?

- Ладно, - недоверчиво протянула Джейн. – Нам в любом случае нужно допросить её в свете того, что сообщил Раш. Корсак сказал, что она уже вернулась из Лондона.

_**Клиника «Здоровая нация».**_

- Добрый день! Агенты Секретной службы, Латтимер и Беринг, - представил себя и напарницу Пит уже знакомой девушке-администратору, сопроводив речь обаятельной улыбкой. – Скажите, а мисс Уильямс…

- Ах, это опять вы? – из-за угла показалась директор клиники и направилась к агентам. Девушка-администратор едва заметно выдохнула и поспешила к своим насущным делам. – Я вижу, вы преследуете меня буквально по пятам? – попыталась отшутиться доктор и, широко улыбнувшись, поочерёдно пожала руки Питу и Мике.

- О, мы не нарочно, - расплылся в улыбке Латтимер, не сводя взгляда с обворожительной блондинки и не спеша расставаться с её рукой.

- Доктор Уильямс, у нас появились ещё кое-какие вопросы, - пришла на помощь напарнику Беринг. – Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить?

- Да, конечно. У меня как раз есть несколько минут. Пройдёмте в мой кабинет, - директор элегантно развернулась, слегка взмахнув полами медицинского халата, и направилась по длинному коридору. Мика больно ткнула напарника в бок, высказав недовольным взглядом всё, что она думала по поводу его поведения, и поспешила следом за Элизабет. Латтимер, незаметно передразнив её соответствующей гримасой, направился за ней.

Они вошли в просторный чистый кабинет. Здесь не было ничего лишнего: рабочий стол с компьютером, шкаф с различными медицинскими справочниками и энциклопедиями, а в дальнем конце комнаты – уголок для осмотра пациентов с кушеткой и небольшим столиком для инструментария. Мика тут же вспомнила её дом в Лондоне, где они успели побывать втайне от хозяйки, в котором было много антикварной мебели, старинных фотографий и архивных документов. Не зная этого, Мика никогда бы не поверила, если бы ей сказали, что оба этих помещения принадлежат одному и тому же человеку.

- Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Чай, кофе? – вежливо осведомилась директор.

- Нет, благодарю, - поспешила отказаться Беринг. Не желая вызывать гнев и без того раздражённой напарницы, Пит довольствовался лишь стаканом воды. Мика в это время раздумывала, как бы вывести доктора на нужный ей разговор и, в то же время, не обратить против себя факт незаконного проникновения в её жилище, не говоря уже о проведённом там обыске без специального разрешения.

- Итак, я вас слушаю, агенты, - ненавязчиво напомнила о цели их присутствия доктор, разливая по бокалам воду из графина. – Вы всё ещё разыскиваете раритеты? – улыбнулась она.

- При нашем последнем разговоре Вы сказали, что не интересуетесь своей генеалогией, - проигнорировала её издёвку Беринг. – Однако нам стало известно, что Вы неоднократно обращались в архивы Лондона и Бостона с запросами о ваших предках.

Доктор странно улыбнулась и поставила на место графин с водой.

- На этот раз вы лучше подготовились, - пропела она, обходя стол и садясь в своё кожаное кресло. – Да, я действительно наводила кое-какие справки, - она пожала плечами. – У меня возникли подозрения о наличии у меня одного неприятного генетического заболевания, поэтому мне пришлось покопаться в прошлом. Это запрещено законом? – Уильямс с вызовом посмотрела на Мику.

- О нет, конечно же, нет. Но по странному совпадению мы узнали также, что могила вашего предка – Мэри Элизабет Энн Хьюз, сестры Вашей покойной прапрабабки, была вскрыта, - парировала Беринг взгляд собеседницы.

- И что из этого? Вы полагаете, что мне понадобилось копаться в её останках? – усмехнулась доктор и покачала головой. – Мисс Беринг, при всём уважении к работе Секретной службы, я на вашем месте для начала придумала бы хотя бы мотив такого моего поведения.

- Мотив - воскресить её с помощью посоха Асклепия, который Вы забрали пару недель назад в Оксфорде у профессора Харгенсона. Или этот факт Вы тоже будете отрицать? – вскинула голову Мика, пристально глядя на доктора.

- Посох? А он-то здесь при чём? Да, я забрала у старика свою фамильную ценность, которую моя покойная бабка отдала ему под действием девичьей влюблённости. Неужели Вы всерьёз считаете, что этот посох Асклепия существовал на самом деле и, что ещё более удивительно, - способен воскрешать людей? – уже не сдерживаясь, доктор откровенно рассмеялась в лицо агентам. – Ох, простите, но Секретная служба нынче занимается весьма странными вещами!

Очарованный поначалу Пит, теперь смотрел на Элизабет, хмуро сдвинув брови. Мика изо всех сил пыталась сдерживать себя, чтобы не броситься с теслой на директора клиники прямо в её кабинете.

- Хорошо, - процедила Беринг, успокаивая саму себя. – Тогда другой вопрос. Вы дважды заказывали услуги по международной перевозке грузов у некой компании «ЭйрСпид»: девятого и двадцать третьего июля. Какие грузы Вы поручили доставить?

- Две недели назад я заказала им перевозку посоха, так как боялась за его сохранность. А на днях я перевозила одно дорогостоящее оборудование для клиники.

- С той выставки, на которой мы встретили Вас? – уточнил Пит.

- Совершенно верно, - спокойно улыбнулась Элизабет.

- И что же это за оборудование? – не унималась Мика.

- Новая модель ультразвукового сканера для гинекологического обследования, - Уильямс открыла ящик стола и, вынув оттуда небольшую папку, положила перед агентами. – Вот документы на него. Можете ознакомиться и проверить. Только возьмите, пожалуйста, копии. Бумаги очень важны, вдруг проверка нагрянет. А раз уж Вы так осведомлены о моём прошлом, вам не составит труда навести справки и об этой покупке.

- Обязательно проверим, - испытующе посмотрела на неё Мика и, натянуто улыбнувшись, взяла необходимые документы.

- Я ответила на все ваши вопросы? – вежливо поинтересовалась Уильямс.

- Пока – да, - подчеркнув первое слово, ответила Мика.

- Ну, тогда простите, меня ждут дела.

- Конечно. Не смеем больше Вас задерживать, - поднялась со стула Беринг. Она бросила мимолётный взгляд на Пита: тот как-то странно поёжился и с прищуром посмотрел на доктора.

- До свидания, мисс Уильямс, - сказал он, пожимая её руку нарочито долго и так же неотрывно глядя на неё, словно пытаясь прочесть что-то в её холодных голубых глазах.

- Пит, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила напарника Мика, как только они вышли из кабинета.

- Мика… уф… предчувствие зашкаливает… Прям, очень… - признался он. Впрочем, по глазам Латтимера она и так уже поняла, что его радар сработал.

- Именно в её кабинете? – уточнила Беринг.

- Не знаю. Вообще, когда мы говорили с ней. Я, конечно, не Стив, но, думаю, что она очень сладко напела нам про посох и медицинское оборудование, - покачал головой Латтимер.

- Я тоже так думаю. Даже если она не наврала про документы, это не помешало бы ей вместе со сканером перевезти в Бостон и тело Лиззи.

- Верно, - согласился Пит. – И что же мы будем делать? Мы ведь не знаем, где посох.

- Не думаю, что она станет прятать его дома, - продолжив движение по пустому коридору, рассуждала Беринг. – Если у неё нет какого-нибудь тайного убежища, посох, скорее всего, в клинике. Теме более, учитывая, что твоё чутьё срабатывает здесь уже во второй раз.

- Ты права! – негромко воскликнул Латтимер. – Но… как мы его найдём? Нас здесь того и гляди вышвырнут и никогда больше не пустят.

- Частная собственность, - процедила Мика, потирая нахмуренный лоб. Вдруг её брови резко взметнулись вверх, а глаза округлились от посетившей её мысли. – Пит! Бостонская полиция! Надо поговорить с Риццоли, рассказать про всё, что мы раскопали, и мы сможем достать ордер на обыск клиники!

- Ты уверена, что нашей информации будет достаточно? – недоверчиво спросил Латтимер.

- Ну… не совсем… - замялась Мика. – То есть… Уверена, что они уже успели пробить эту Уильямс по своим каналам и наверняка тоже заподозрили неладное.

- Мне кажется, проще обратиться к Дину, чем к этой нервной дамочке, - фыркнул Пит.

- Вы только посмотрите! Агенты Секретной службы снова на страже порядка скромного Бостона! – раздался саркастический голос Джейн.

Пит с Микой вздрогнули, враз обернулись и с удивлением увидели направляющуюся к ним детектива Риццоли в сопровождении ещё одной женщины с полицейским значком на поясе. Лишь когда обе они вошли в пределы видимости агентов, Мика сумела рассмотреть обеих. Впрочем, ей достаточно было одного лишь взгляда.

_«Хелена Герберт Уэллс…»_, - постановила она в мыслях. Вдох… выдох... _«Спокойно, Мика… спокойно… Пора бы уже привыкнуть к её неожиданным появлениям в твоей жизни»_. Но, лишь только Беринг собрала в кулак всю свою волю и намеревалась окликнуть Уэллс по имени, как Джейн опередила её:

- Кстати, познакомьтесь, Эмили Лейк, новый детектив убойного отдела.

Мика так и застыла с полураскрытым от удивления ртом. _«Эмили Лейк? Нет! Только не это! Снова регенты? Но… за что опять? Из учительницы в полицейские?»_ - мысли летели стремительно, обгоняя одна другую.

- Детектив... – только лишь начала говорить Мика, но и Хелена оказалась проворнее. Протянув руку, она улыбнулась и обратилась к ней:

- Приятно познакомиться, мисс…? – Уэллс выразительно посмотрела на Беринг. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и Мика увидела, наконец, что перед ней – та самая Хелена, которая исчезла полгода назад. Нет, если она и назвалась Эмили, то лишь следуя какому-то одной ей известному плану.

- Беринг… Мика Беринг. Рада знакомству, - быстрее, чем обычно ответила она, пожав протянутую руку.

Уэллс улыбнулась, явно наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Нет, она не планировала встретиться вот так, в такой анекдотичной ситуации. Если бы не её талант прятать эмоции и колоссальный опыт работы агентом Хранилища, она бы, пожалуй, вела себя сейчас в точности как Мика. Но она не могла раскрыть себя перед Джейн. Тем более теперь, когда они почти вплотную подобрались к доктору Уильямс и тайне клиники. Но как же приятно было снова увидеть её…

- Мика Беринг, - словно смакуя каждый звук, повторила Уэллс и улыбнулась уголками губ.

Где-то позади тактично прокашлялся Пит, напоминая дамам о своём присутствии. Он также протянул руку Хелене и медленно проговорил:

- Пит Латтимер, очень приятно. _«Ну, здрасьте, приехали! Герберт Уэллс собственной персоной! Теперь и в Бостоне!»_ - мысленно покачал он головой.

Джейн с интересом наблюдала за всей этой картиной. Эмили и раньше была для неё загадкой, а сейчас Риццоли стала понимать её ещё меньше.

Заметив, что увлеклась неожиданно-приятной встречей, Уэллс вернула себе маску «а ля подозрительная Риццоли» и сказала:

- Простите, мы торопимся.

- Да, точно, - всё ещё с недоверием глядя на коллегу, подтвердила Джейн. – А вы, ребята, кажется, хотели поговорить со мной? – её бровь взметнулась вверх, а взгляд обратился к Питу и Мике.

- Эм… да…

- Мы хотели…

- В таком случае приходите в управление. Как только я освобожусь, я с радостью послушаю ваши увлекательные истории про загадочные артефакты, - театрально выговорила она. – Пошли, Эмили, - и стремительно направилась в сторону кабинета Уильямс.

- Сегодня вечером в восемь, аллея Пола Ривера, - быстро шепнула Хелена Мике и направилась следом за Джейн.

- Что это было? – спросил Пит через какое-то время, проводив взглядом детективов. – Что Уэллс понадобилось в бостонском управлении? Какого чёрта она вообще здесь делает? Мика! Мик, ты здесь? – Латтимер пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом напарницы. – Ты где витаешь?

- Прости, Пит.… Не знаю. Пошли, надо… надо связаться с Арти, рассказать, что узнали… передать Клаудии фото документов для проверки… - скороговоркой бормотала Мика, быстро направляясь выходу из клиники. Пит молча последовал за ней, разумно полагая, что прямо сейчас разговоры о внезапно объявившейся Уэллс ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Джейн постучала и, дождавшись позволения войти, распахнула дверь в кабинет директора клиники «Здоровая нация».

- Полиция Бостона. Детектив Риццоли и детектив Лейк, - коротко сообщила Джейн, входя внутрь и демонстрируя свой полицейский значок. – У нас к вам несколько вопросов по поводу смерти двух ваших работников, а также деятельности вашей клиники, - быстро продолжила она, сканируя опытным взглядом копа кабинет и его обитательницу.

- Сначала Секретная служба, теперь полиция. Интересно, ФБР мной тоже интересуется? – с усмешкой заметила она и тут же извиняющее улыбнулась. – Простите, я в некой растерянности от такого внимания к своей персоне. Прошу, присаживайтесь, детективы.

Джейн только мимолётным изгибом брови встретила иронию директора и опустилась на стул, на котором буквально пару минут назад сидел Пит. Хелена же селя рядом, на место Мики.

- По поводу смерти мисс Вардовски и Молли Браун могу сразу пояснить, что ничего об этом не знаю. Меня вообще не было в Бостоне, как вам уже наверняка известно. Молли я не видела с тех пор, как она уволилась из клиники, а Жанет я едва знала. И об этом я уже рассказывала вашим коллегам из Секретной службы.

Риццоли перекинулась взглядом с Эмили, говорящим: _«Увижу их ещё раз – придушу на месте»_, и затем снова вернулась к Элизабет.

- Скажите, какие отношения Вас связывают с Оливером Бирли, Джефри Рашем и Гленом Морансом? – перешла сразу в наступление Джейн.

- Об этом агенты тоже уже спрашивали. Вы бы поинтересовались у них, - пожала плечами доктор.

- Мисс Уильямс, мы здесь для того, чтобы задать вопросы лично Вам, а не агентам Секретной службы, - опасно понизив голос, пояснила Риццоли. – Будьте любезны ответить на них здесь или я буду вынуждена вызвать Вас на допрос в управление.

- В качестве свидетеля или обвиняемого? – резко метнула взгляд на детектива Элизабет.

- Это уже мне решать, - отчеканила Джейн. Карие глаза её сверкнули стальным блеском. – Итак, Бирли, Раш и Моранс. Что вас связывало? – повторила она, не сводя пристального взгляда с Элизабет. Уильямс не поддалась на угрожающие нотки в голосе детектива, но всё же начала говорить:

- В компании мистера Моранса я периодически заказываю перевозку медицинского оборудования. Две недели назад я также попросила доставить для меня из Оксфорда старый фамильный антиквариат – посох Асклепия. Последней перевозкой «ЭйрСпид» для клиники был ультразвуковой сканер с Лондонской выставки. Все документы имеются, - она в очередной раз вытащила папку из ящика стола. – Можете взглянуть.

Джейн быстро пробежала глазами по документам и отложила их в сторону.

- Вас связывала только доставка из Великобритании? – спросила она.

- Нет, с компанией мистера Моранса я работаю уже около месяца. Он помогает мне перевозить медицинское оборудование для клиники из других штатов и стран, - спокойной пояснила доктор. – Если желаете, я попрошу помощников подготовить все соответствующие документы.

- Да, будьте так любезны. А что насчёт двух других, Бирли и Раша?

- С ними я не знакома, - равнодушно пожала плечами Элизабет.

- Вы в этом уверены? – сверлила её взглядом Риццоли.

- Абсолютно. А что, их в чём-нибудь подозревают?

- Оливер Бирли был найден убитым у себя дома накануне.

- Мои соболезнования. И это, без сомнения, означает, что его я непременно должна знать? – не удержалась от сарказма директор. - Джефри Раша тоже убили? – ухмыляясь, полюбопытствовала она.

- К счастью, нет, - спрятав гнев за улыбкой, ответила Джейн. – Зато он очень красочно поведал нам о вашей деятельности по незаконной трансплантации органов, - буднично поведала она. – Вы предоставляли помещение Морансу, Рашу и Бирли для проведения операций по пересадке почек, сердца и лёгких.

Хелена вся обратилась в слух и тоже внимательно посмотрела на доктора в ожидании ответа.

- Любопытно… - протянула Элизабет, с интересом переводя взгляд с Риццоли на Лейк. – Это он вам всё рассказал? Полагаю, кроме его сомнительных слов других доказательств у вас нет? – спокойно поинтересовалась она. – Наверняка он сообщил всё это, чтобы отвести подозрения от самого себя.

Джейн молча скрипнула зубами: _«Да, она чертовски умна, её так просто не запутать.»_

- Вам бы сейчас побеспокоиться о самой себе. За соучастие в незаконной трансплантации и в преднамеренном убийстве можно получить приличный срок. А если всплывут новые факты, а я уверена, что так оно и будет, - то недалеко и до высшей меры.

- Вы пугаете меня, детектив? – словно наслаждаясь этой игрой в «кошки-мышки», растянула улыбку Уильямс.

- Нет. Только предупреждаю, - совершенно серьёзно пояснила Риццоли. – Давно вы видели Глена Моранса?

- Я не общаюсь с ним напрямую. Я заказываю перевозку, плачу деньги, а его компания делает своё дело. Никаких других «тайных» отношений с ним у нас нет. Равно, как и с двумя другими. Простите, не запомнила их имена.

- Я полагаю, Вы будете не против очной ставки с Джефри Рашем?

- Да пожалуйста! Я повторю всё слово в слово, а ему ещё придётся отвечать за клевету и за порочащие мою честь и достоинство сведения! – с вызовом ответила Уильямс. Джейн подозрительно склонила голову на бок, пытаясь понять, откуда у неё такая самоуверенность? Блефует ли она или Раш и вправду соврал им, чтобы облегчить свою участь?

- Вы сдаёте помещения клиники в аренду? – перехватила инициативу Уэллс.

- Нет, у нас хорошая, стабильная прибыль и нам нет нужды обременять себя арендаторами, - спокойно перевела взгляд на Хелену доктор.

– Вы используете все помещения?

- Конечно же, нет. Некоторые пустуют, и мы превращаем их во временный склад для хранения оборудования и инструментов.

- Мы могли бы взглянуть на них? – поинтересовалась Уэллс.

- Если у вас есть ордер, то – да, - спокойно ответила доктор.

- А посох? Его Вы тоже держите в тайне?

- Это фамильная ценность и без соответствующего разрешения властей я не хочу подвергать его риску. Знаете, всякое может случиться. Я не переживу очередную утерю ценного раритета.

Риццоли мысленно чертыхнулась, Хелена недовольно поджала губы. Джейн молча поднялась со стула, тем самым, объявляя об окончании разговора. На лице Уильямс показалась торжествующая улыбка.

- Не покидайте пределы Бостона. Скоро мы пришлём Вам повестку, - сообщила Риццоли, наградив Элизабет недвусмысленным взглядом исподлобья.

- Буду с нетерпением ждать, - не удержалась та, улыбкой провожая гостей.

- Корсак, какого чёрта? Где ордер? – изливала гнев Риццоли в телефонную трубку по дороге в управление.

- Джейн, я не могу ничего сделать. Судье мало устных показаний Раша.

- А Кавано?

- Он тоже бессилен. Я думаю, у этой Уильямс хорошие связи наверху.

- Без тебя догадываюсь, - процедила Риццоли. – Проклятье! Приведи Раша ещё раз, я скоро буду.

- Хорошо, Джейн, - ответил Винс и с облегчением положил трубку. Общаться с бывшей напарницей, когда она в таком настроении, было просто невыносимо.

- Джейн? – осторожно окликнула коллегу Лейк. – У вас… всегда так всё сложно с судебными разрешениями?

- В смысле? – непонимающе уставилась на неё Риццоли. – Ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь законы. Без ордера на частную территорию нам вход закрыт. Или в Манчестере другие правила игры?

- Нет… то есть, я имею в виду, что у нас это происходит несколько проще, - улыбнулась она. _«Пара верных отмычек – и дело в шляпе.»_.

- Не представляешь, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы и здесь всё было просто, - задумчиво проговорила Риццоли, а сама уже мысленно перебирала в голове все возможные варианты проникновения в эту неприступную крепость. – Ладно, посмотрим, как она запоёт на очной ставке!

- Джейн, как ты думаешь, Раш мог солгать нам? – спросила Эмили.

- Не думаю. Моё полицейское чутьё говорит, что мы на верном пути, - спустя какую-то паузу ответила Риццоли. Она припарковала автомобиль возле управления и задумчиво посмотрела на свои ладони. Уэллс заметила этот взгляд.

- Джейн, что такое? – осторожно спросила она.

- Знаешь…. Я кое-что не понимаю в этом деле.

- Что именно?

- Помнишь тот осколок скальпеля, который Мора нашла в ране Бирли? – Хелена молча кивнула. – А теперь вспомни тела Браун и Вардовски, - Джейн вновь дала мгновение коллеге, чтобы та воспроизвела в памяти материалы обоих дел. – Порезы на шее и внизу живота Молли и Жанет, идеальная точность исполнения, след от электрошокера, наконец! Хирургическая точность. Ни единой зацепки, ни одной улики. И вдруг – такая нелепая оплошность. Словно… словно это были два разных человека!

- Может быть потому, что убийца не ставил целью провести свою обычную процедуру и насладиться ей, как в случае с женщинами, а просто заметал следы? – предположила Хелена.

- Возможно, – нехотя согласилась Риццоли.

- Джейн, можно спросить?

- Конечно. Только не обещаю, что отвечу, - с улыбкой посмотрела на коллегу Джейн.

- Эти шрамы.… Откуда они? – Хелена старалась, чтобы её голос звучал как можно мягче, и в то же время, не показался сочувствующим.

- Боевые шрамы, - пыталась отшутиться Джейн, но получилось у неё это как-то неловко. – Ты знакома с делом Бостонского Хирурга?

- Да, конечно. Уоррен Хойт, ты постоянно о нём спрашиваешь на допросах, - заметила Уэллс.

- Верно, - кивнула Джейн. – Потому что наши жертвы убиты в точности в его стиле, и я уверена, что это дело рук одного из его учеников. Меня тогда только перевели в убойный отдел. И одним из первых в моём производстве было дело Хирурга. Он держал в страхе весь город и даже пригороды Бостона. Таких зверств, какие он учинял с жертвами, никто из нас не видел раньше. А его философия и причины, по которой он делал это, вообще не укладывались в голове. Когда я обнаружила его логово, в котором он держал свою новую добычу, то сама по-глупости оказалась на её месте, - Джейн вдруг замолчала. Воспоминания роем нахлынули на неё. Ладони вспотели и яростно заныли. Риццоли инстинктивно потёрла их и продолжила. – В том подвале он пригвоздил меня к полу скальпелями и чуть было не перерезал горло. К счастью, Корсак вовремя подоспел.

- Джейн? – тихо позвала Хелена. – Мне очень жаль. Это очень отважный поступок….

- О, нет, давай только без этого, ладно? – недовольно поморщилась Джейн. – Я никакой к чёрту не герой, если ты об этом. Мне просто стоило поумерить своё самомнение и не соваться туда в одиночку.

- Но тогда вы могли бы опоздать, и та женщина была бы мертва, - напомнила Уэллс. Джейн ничего на это не ответила, она и сама знала, что Эмили права. – Но если не хочешь, я не буду называть тебя героем, - с улыбкой пожала плечами Хелена.

- И на этом спасибо, - усмехнулась Джейн. – Риццоли, - ответила она на звонок мобильного. Лицо её вдруг исказилось, брови поползли вверх. – Что?! Какого чёрта, Корсак! Куда вы смотрели?! Ясно…. Сейчас буду. Да, и объяви Моранса в розыск. Да мне плевать, на каком основании! Пока он бегает, у нас число трупов только растёт! Да, хорошо.

- Что стряслось? – нахмурилась Уэллс.

Джейн непроизвольно провела рукой по волосам и повернулась к собеседнице.

- Джефри Раша нашли мёртвым в собственной камере.

- Что? – округлила глаза Хелена. – Его убили?

- Не знаю, - покачала головой Джейн. – По словам Корсака - никаких видимых следов насильственной смерти. Похоже на самоубийство. Чёрт! Мы ведь почти прижали Уильямс, и вдруг наш единственный свидетель загадочным образом погибает, - в отчаянии ударила по рулю детектив.

- Странное совпадение, - задумчиво проговорила Уэллс.

- Или не совпадение вовсе.

- Мора, мне срочно нужна причина смерти Раша, - влетела в прозекторскую Риццоли.

- Ты забыла поздороваться, - сухо ответила доктор Айлс. Джейн удивлённо изогнула бровь, останавливаясь позади Моры.

- Ох, и правда! Прошу меня простить. Здравствуйте, доктор Айлс! – наигранно учтиво выдала Джейн, сделав шутливый реверанс.

- Уже лучше, - с улыбкой заметила Мора, полуобернувшись.

- Тебе доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной? – тут же пожаловалась Джейн.

- Нет, - коротко ответила доктор Айлс, продолжая увлечённо копаться в содержимом желудка Джефри. Почуяв резкий кислый запах, Риццоли сделала шаг в сторону и недовольно поморщилась.

- О боже, что это за мерзость?

- Паста в томатном соусе, которую он ел около шести часов назад.

- Значит, мне повезло, что он не успел пообедать в изоляторе. Без противогаза мы бы не обошлись. Нашла что-нибудь? – кивком головы указывая на труп, нетерпеливо спросила Джейн.

- Смерть наступила в результате остановки сердца.

- У него было слабое сердце? – искренне удивилась Риццоли.

- Я лишь сказала, что причиной смерти явилось внезапное и полное прекращение эффективной деятельности сердца с отсутствием биоэлектрической активности, – спокойно повторила доктор Айлс.

Джейн обречённо закатила глаза.

- Мора! Можешь хоть раз снизойти до моего уровня медицинских знаний? – взмолилась Джейн, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мне всего лишь нужно знать, убили его или нет! Помнишь, как мы с тобой репетировали: «да» или «нет»? - выделила каждое слово Риццоли.

- Джейн, причиной сердечного приступа может быть что угодно: от ишемической болезни и аритмии до шока, эмболии или передозировки лекарственными препаратами.

- Постой, постой… что там было с передозировкой?

- Некоторые препараты и вещества, введённые напрямую в кровь, могут вызвать мгновенную остановку сердца, - кивнула Мора. – Я уже отдала в лабораторию образцы крови для анализа.

- Значит, возможно, что его убили?

- Этого я не говорила. Я оперирую только фактами, - напомнила доктор Айлс.

- И что за «факты» заставили тебя отправить кровь для анализа на избыток каких-то там веществ? – зашла с другой стороны детектив.

Мора укоризненно покачала головой и жестом подозвала Джейн.

- Что? – непонимающе уставилась на неё Риццоли.

- Сама посмотри, - сказала Мора, указывая на маленькую точку на руке Джефри. – След от иглы. Рашу вводили внутривенную инъекцию около двух часов назад.

- И что, по-твоему, ему ввели? – нахмурилась детектив.

- Я не хочу гадать, Джейн, нужно дождаться результатов химического анализа крови…

- Мора, прошу! Сколько я тебя знаю, твои догадки всегда оказываются вернее любых анализов!

- Все симптомы указывают на гиперкалиемию, - после некоторых колебаний сдалась доктор Айлс.

- Гипер… что?

- Избыток калия. При концентрации его ионов в 9—10 мэкв/л развиваются тяжёлые симптомы гиперкалиемии, которые приводят к параличу мускулатуры и полной остановке сердца. Инъекции хлорида калия, в том числе, используют при исполнении смертной казни в ряде штатов.

- И каким образом, мисс главный судмедэксперт, можно ввести лошадиную дозу калия внутривенно человеку, содержащемуся под стражей, кроме как, не имея прямого умысла на его убийство? – продолжила тренироваться в сарказме Риццоли, параллельно набирая телефонный номер напарника. – Фрост, срочно узнай, кто сегодня дежурил у камеры Джефри. Мне нужно их допросить.

- Ты думаешь, кто-то мог вот так запросто пробраться в полицейское управление среди бела дня и убить подозреваемого?

- Знаешь, после того, как наше управление захватила вооружённая банда во главе с грязным копом, я уже ничему не удивляюсь, - невесело усмехнулась Джейн. Мора понимающе кивнула и вернулась к изучению внутренних органов трупа.

- Как там… агент Дин? – как бы между прочим поинтересовалась Риццоли, скрестив руки на груди.

Мора замерла на мгновенье со скальпелем в руке.

- Габриэль?.. Хорошо, я думаю, - поспешила ответить доктор Айлс, лишь мельком глянув в сторону Джейн.

- Твоя индейка удалась? – спустя какое-то время вновь спросила детектив. И, прежде, чем Мора успела что-либо ответить, продолжила. – Впрочем… это не моё дело. Ладно, зайду позже за отчётом о вскрытии, - она махнула рукой в прощальном жесте и направилась к выходу, но у самых дверей её окликнула Мора:

- Вообще-то глупо готовить индейку для себя одной.

Джейн остановилась в нерешительности. Её брови медленно поползли вверх, а глаза округлились от удивления. Она ведь была почти уверена, что вчерашний вечер Мора провела вместе с Дином. Детектив полуобернулась и осторожно спросила:

- Значит… ты была одна?

- Ну, ты же отказалась составить мне компанию, - просто ответила Мора, пожав плечами.

Джейн неуверенно кивнула и потёрла нахмуренный лоб.

– Полагаю, я должна реабилитироваться, - она украдкой бросила взгляд на подругу и, получив молчаливое одобрение, продолжила. - Может… посидим после работы в баре? Сегодня вечером?

- Конечно! – радостно согласилась Мора. – Только я заеду сперва домой.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулась Джейн, встречаясь с ней взглядом. – Тогда часов в восемь в нашем баре. И я снова надеюсь, что ты не опоздаешь.

- Да, в восемь будет отлично, - вернула улыбку доктор Айлс. – И я не опоздаю, - укоризненно покачала головой Мора.

- Тогда до вечера? – снова уточнила Джейн, откровенно любуясь лучистыми глазами доктора.

- До вечера, - кивнула Мора и лукаво прищурилась, продолжая молчаливый диалог взглядами.

Нехотя разорвав зрительный контакт, Джейн, наконец, повернулась к выходу, толкнула дверь и направилась к лифту, всё ещё продолжая улыбаться.

_**Аллея Пола Ривера.**_

Таксист припарковался на Ханновер-Стрит, прямо перед аллеей Пола Ривера. Расплатившись с ним, Хелена вышла из автомобиля и слегка поёжилась от холода. Она обняла себя руками, радуясь, что надела кожаную куртку. Небо заволокло тучами, дул пронизывающий ветер, и, судя по всему, скоро должен был начаться дождь. Впервые за всё время её пребывания в Бостоне. Впрочем, в непогоде были и свои плюсы: людей сегодня на аллее было на удивление мало.

Уэллс огляделась в поисках Мики. Она искренне надеялась, что та придёт одна и Пит не увяжется следом. Чуть впереди, рядом с памятником Полу Риверу спиной к Хелене стояла одинокая фигура девушки с вьющимися каштановыми волосами. Уэллс безошибочно узнала в ней Мику и, улыбнувшись уголками губ, направилась к ней.

- Добрый вечер, мисс Беринг.

Та вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась.

- Хелена! – выдохнула она, поправляя увлечённые резким порывом ветра волосы. – Ты любишь подкрадываться неожиданно, - нервно улыбнулась она. Мика честно призналась себе, что не знает, как вести себя с этой женщиной. По-простому взять и обнять человека, от которого целых полгода не было никаких вестей? Или это, всё-таки, – обыкновенная деловая встреча двух коллег, агентов Хранилища и эмоции здесь вовсе неуместны? Впрочем, пока Беринг так рассуждала, Хелена взяла инициативу в свои руки и сама заключила её в тёплые объятия.

- Давно не виделись, - прошептала она над ухом, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием.

- Да… давно… - подтвердила Мика, позволяя себе расслабиться и утонуть в нахлынувших ощущениях близости дорогого ей человека. Хелена вскоре отстранилась и, заложив руки за спину, с видимым любопытством посмотрела по сторонам.

- А где же Ваш напарник, агент Беринг? – лукаво вскинув бровь, поинтересовалась Уэллс.

- У него появились срочные дела, - подыграла ей Мика. - А ты как всегда в центре событий? – улыбнулась она, скрестив руки на груди.

- Ты тоже не отстаёшь, как я погляжу, - парировала Хелена, удивлённо изогнув бровь.

- Как обычно, ищу артефакты. А вот что ты здесь делаешь, я не совсем понимаю. И давно ты заделалась бостонским копом?

- Не очень. Регенты прислали меня сюда, потому что не увидели других вариантов, как подобраться к Риццоли.

- Но… почему они прислали тебя, если в Бостон отправили нас с Питом? Более того, они ничего не рассказали о своих планах Арти, и мы до недавних пор даже не знали, что мы ищем! Какая-то бессмыслица, - негодовала Мика.

- Ты не меньше меня знаешь, какими непредсказуемыми и противоречивыми порой бывают действия регентов, - пожала плечами Хелена.

- О, я знаю, - невесело усмехнулась Мика, встречаясь взглядом с Уэллс. Они обе прекрасно помнили, как по приказу одного из регентов Хелену лишили памяти и превратили в школьную учительницу Эмили Лейк. Для неё это было, пожалуй, хуже смерти.

– Насколько я знаю, Вы с Питом уже выяснили, что стараниями Уильямс в Бостоне появился мощный артефакт – посох Асклепия?

- Откуда ты…

- Я работаю напрямую с регентами, не забыла?

- А, ну да, - усмехнулась Мика. – Значит, тебе известно и то, что посохов было два: тот, что во втором Хранилище исцелял болезни, а этот способен воскрешать из мёртвых.

- Известно. Но не от регентов.

- Тебе Арти сказал? – отшатнулась Беринг.

- Нет. Я… я знала о нём давно, Мика, - вздохнула Уэллс, переводя взгляд с собеседницы на стоящую неподалёку скамейку. – Давай присядем.

Они прошли несколько шагов до резной скамьи и сели. Заметив, что Мика стала всё больше замерзать, Хелена сняла с себя куртку и набросила её на плечи подруги.

- А как же ты? – запротестовала Беринг.

- Не волнуйся, меня закалила лондонская непогода, - улыбнулась Хелена, не спеша убирать руки с плеч собеседницы.

- Ты хотела рассказать про посох, - напомнила Мика, понимая, что переубедить Хелену всё равно ей не удастся. - Ты с ним уже сталкивалась?

- Да. Посох Асклепия… - задумчиво протянула Хелена. – Я искала его, чтобы воскресить мою Кристину, - тихо произнесла Уэллс. Мика удивлённо и одновременно с сочувствием посмотрела на неё, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. – Я была знакома с сестрой Лиззи Уильямс, Элли Бэккер, урождённой Хьюз.

- Шутишь?

- Отнюдь. И это – одна из причин, почему я здесь, в Бостоне. Я знаю эту семью и знаю, что от них можно ожидать.

- И… насколько близко вы были знакомы? – сам собой вырвался вопрос у Беринг.

- «Среди моих любовников были и мужчины», помнишь? – рассмеялась Уэллс, чем вызвала на лице Мики яркий румянец. – Извини, я пошутила. Нет, не в этом смысле, конечно. Мы были просто хорошими подругами, и наши дети любили играть вместе. Однажды я заметила у них дома странный посох. Он валялся на чердаке, никто толком не знал, что он собой представляет и зачем вообще нужен, но выбросить, видимо, было жалко.

- Но как ты узнала, что это посох Асклепия?

- Я узнала об этом уже потом, когда перерывала архивы Хранилища в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что бы могло вернуть мне мою дочь. И наткнулась на легенду об Асклепии и на описание посоха.

- И тогда ты захотела получить его, - продолжила за неё Беринг, пристально глядя на Хелену.

- Да, Мика, я собиралась нарушить одну из заповедей агента Хранилища и использовать посох без разрешения регентов в своих личных целях, - как-то вымученно улыбнулась Уэллс, возвращая глубокий взгляд карих глаз собеседнице. И мне это почти удалось, но когда Элли собралась отдать мне посох, тот вдруг исчез.

- Как исчез? Его украли? – недоумевала Мика.

- Нет. Его забрала Лиззи, её сестра.

- Но… зачем он ей понадобился?

- Этого я не знаю, - покачала головой Уэллс. – Когда Элли попыталась вернуть посох, та категорически отказалась и даже показала дарственную, подписанную их отцом. Уж не знаю, как она умудрилась уговорить его на это, но еще больше меня пугает то, зачем она это сделала.

- Почему? – не поняла Мика.

- Это может показаться странным, - вздохнула Уэллс.

- Ой, перестань. С тех пор, как я начала работать в Хранилище, слово «странный» напрочь исчезло из моего лексикона, - попыталась отшутиться Беринг. – Так что рассказывай.

- Как я тебя понимаю, - рассмеялась Уэллс. - Ты наверняка уже узнала о Джоне Уильямсе и о том, что он был главным подозреваемым по делу знаменитого Джека Потрошителя, - Мика кивнула в подтверждение её слов, уже не удивляясь осведомлённости Уэллс. – Так вот. По одной из неофициальных версий, в которую лично я верю больше всего, именно Лиззи была знаменитым «Джеком Потрошителем», а вовсе не её муж.

- В голове не укладывается, как женщина могла совершить все эти зверства? – недоумевала Мика.

- Лиззи не могла иметь собственных детей и всегда очень переживала по этому поводу. Вероятно это нереализованное желание вылилось в агрессию и протест против способности к деторождению остальных женщин. Вырезанные матки у жертв – лишнее тому подтверждение.

- Весёлый у вас был век, ничего не скажешь... Сначала Герберт Уэллс оказался тобой. Или ты им, неважно. А теперь ты говоришь, что Джек Потрошитель на самом деле не страшный бугай, а обыкновенная женщина?

- Я бы не сказала, что Лиззи была обыкновенной женщиной, - снисходительно улыбнулась Уэллс.

- Ну да. Как и ты, - добавила Мика и только потом, сообразив смысл сказанного, слегка покраснела. – Извини, я не имела в виду род её занятий…

Хелена понимающе улыбнулась.

- Я и регенты считают, что Уильямс воскресила Лиззи и эти ужасные убийства совершила именно она, - сказала Уэллс.

– Постой… но этого не может быть хотя бы потому, что тело Лиззи перевезли из Лондона в Бостон буквально на днях, а посох – за две недели до этого! – возразила Мика.

- Что? Откуда ты узнала? Я была уверена, что она перевезла её вместе с посохом… - нахмурилась Уэллс. Теперь настала очередь Беринг снисходительно улыбнуться: не так часто ей выпадает шанс удивить саму Хелену Герберт Уэллс!

- Мы с Питом только что вернулись из Англии и успели побывать и на Хагейтском кладбище Лондона, и в Окфорде.

- А что вы делали в Оксфорде?

- Искали владельца посоха. Последние полвека он хранился у старого друга бабки Уильямс, профессора Харгенсона до тех пор, пока её внучка не забрала артефакт.

- Понятно… - протянула Хелена. – Только до сих пор не совсем понимаю, зачем Уильямс понадобилось перевозить и артефакт и останки Лиззи на другой континент, если она могла воскресить её на месте?

- Я тоже об этом подумала. Ты знаешь, как действует посох? Может, для него нужны дополнительные приспособления, препараты или конкретное место?

- Нет, - покачала головой Уэллс. – Ничего такого. Насколько я знаю, вся сила заключена в самом артефакте. Единственное, что я знаю, так это то, что посох действует не сразу. Да, он способен воскресить любого, даже из таких старых останков Лиззи. Но чем больше времени проходит с момента смерти, тем сложнее и дольше сам процесс воскрешения. Человеку, решившемуся на такое безумство, понадобиться как минимум неделя, чтобы воскресить труп столетней давности, - пояснила она.

- Тогда остаётся лишь один вариант... - глаза Беринг расширились от осенившей её мысли, и она с ужасом посмотрела на собеседницу. - … Уильямс не просто так привезла посох в Бостон. Она уже использовала его здесь, чтобы воскресить кого-то, кто мог совершить эти убийства с точностью Хирурга…

- Уоррен Хойт, - закончила Уэллс, также поражённая этим фактом.

_**Бар «Грязный Грабитель».**_

Риццоли со скучающим видом допивала бутылку пива в баре «Грязный Грабитель», куда они с коллегами любили наведываться после рабочего дня. На циферблате её часов минутная стрелка убежала уже далеко за цифру восемь, а Моры до сих пор не было. Джейн привыкла к её постоянным опозданиям на их встречи, но сегодня это её почему-то обеспокоило больше обычного. Не выдержав, она взяла в руки телефон и набрала номер подруги.

- Абонент недоступен, - передразнила робота Джейн, отменяя вызов. – Отлично, Мора, ты ко всему прочему ещё и забыла зарядить мобильник! – процедила она, отбросив телефон на другой конец стола. Продолжать сидеть и ждать доктора Айлс невесть сколько времени было невыносимым испытанием для Риццоли. Поехать ей навстречу будет тоже глупо, они вполне могут разминуться по дороге.

Пока Джейн рассуждала про себя, как лучше поступить, зазвонил её телефон.

- Риццоли, - машинально ответила она.

- Джейни! Как же я рад снова слышать твой голос! Ты ведь узнала меня, верно?

Риццоли замерла и чуть не выронила телефон из рук. Этот голос являлся ей в ночных кошмарах, этот голос она ненавидела больше всего на свете и именно этот голос она надеялась никогда больше не услышать наяву. Голос Уоррена Хойта. Она же не могла произнести ни слова.

- О, Джейн, я вижу, мой сюрприз удался! – хихикнул он. – Пока ты наслаждаешься им, я приготовил тебе ещё один.

Риццоли услышала какую-то возню на том конце трубки, а следом – женские всхлипы.

- Джейн! Не слушай его! Это ловушка! Он хочет заманить тебя и убить!

Испуганный голос доктора Айлс подействовал на детектива, словно электрический разряд на сердечную мышцу. Джейн мгновенно отмела все мысли о Хойте и о его чудесном исцелении. Мора в опасности. Это единственное, что волновало сейчас Риццоли.

- Мора! Мора, ты в порядке? Где ты? Что он с тобой сделал?

Снова возня в трубке и вновь вернулся вкрадчивый голос Хойта.

- Джейн, мы с доктором Айлс очень ждём тебя на ужин у неё дома. Но лишь тебя одну. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если я увижу хоть какой-то намёк на опасность, прекрасная шея драгоценного доктора пострадает. Впрочем, не мне тебе рассказывать, насколько искусно я умею обращаться со своим скальпелем. И советую тебе поторопиться, я не люблю долго ждать, - сказал он и повесил трубку.

Джейн вылетела из бара, словно ошпаренная и села в машину.

- Не сегодня. Ты не получишь её, Хойт. Ты всегда мне проигрывал, проиграешь и на этот раз, - прошептала она, выжимая педаль газа. Автомобиль взревел и понёсся по вечернему Бостону в сторону дома доктора Айлс.

– Это всё объясняет, Мика! Те надписи на телах жертв. Выгравированные скальпелем на коже послания, адресованные Риццоли и подписанные инициалами Хойта, - тут же пояснила она, заметив непонимание во взгляде Беринг. - Я сначала не догадывалась, зачем его ученику таким способом запугивать Джейн и отдавать все лавры победителя мёртвому учителю. Риццоли была настолько уверена, что это дело рук одного из последователей Хирурга, что и я поневоле стала думать точно также.

- О боже... – выдохнула Мика и приложила руку ко лбу. – Теперь всё встало на свои места… Уильямс воскресила Хойта и теперь он снова охотиться на Джейн!

Уэллс быстро кивнула и уже набирала на телефоне номер детектива.

– Не отвечает… - прокомментировала она длинные гудки в трубке. Затем позвонила в управление, но там ей ответили, что детектив ушла с работы еще час назад. Дома срабатывал автоответчик.

- Постой, Хелена, я досконально изучила все дела Хойта, раскрытые Риццоли. Он никогда не мог справиться с ней в одиночку, у него всегда был сообщник.

- Глен Моранс… - догадалась Уэллс. – Его объявили в розыск, но мы до сих пор не знаем, где он может находиться.

- Кроме того, - продолжила Мика. – Он наверняка знает её слабые места и в первую очередь нанесёт удар по тем, кто ей дорог. Именно так он поступил в последний раз, в тюремном лазарете.

- Доктор Айлс!

- Именно, - щёлкнула пальцами Беринг.

- Идём! Нужно срочно найти её!

Джейн выжимала все «лошадиные силы» из своего старенького авто, и всё равно ей казалось, что она еле плетётся по дороге. Вскоре показался долгожданный поворот на Тачер-Стрит. Еще немного и она будет на месте.

Эти несколько минут езды помогли Джейн отчасти прийти в себя и начать расставлять все кусочки головоломки по местам.

Как бы не хотелось поверить ей в обратное, факт оставался фактом: Хойт был жив. Но как ему это удалось, когда Риццоли несколько раз подряд вонзила ему в грудь скальпель? Его смерть зафиксировали медики и по всем правилам, в отсутствие родственников, его тело должны были кремировать. И всё же, как такое возможно?..

В новом свете теперь виделись ей и убийства Браун, Вардовски, Бирли и Раша. Очевидно, что тем самым учеником Хойта был Глен Моранс, он-то и расправился со своим товарищем, Оливером. Он же, скорее всего, организовал и смерть Джефри Раша. Но женщин убивал сам Хойт – теперь Джейн была в этом почти уверена – в свойственной лишь ему манере и с характерным только для него леденящим душу мастерством Хирурга. Остался нерешенным вопрос о том, какую роль во всём этом сценарии играла доктор Уильямс?

Джейн посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида и увидела чёрную Вольво, неотрывно следующую за ней от самого бара. Риццоли внутренне напряглась: кому понадобилось следить за ней? В доли секунды изменив в голове маршрут, она свернула чуть раньше, в один из узких переулков. Похоже, преследователь не ожидал этого, (а, значит, знал, куда именно направляется детектив): Джейн услышала, как автомобиль нерешительно притормозил перед поворотом и потом вновь направился за ней.

- Проклятье! - прошипела Риццоли и остановилась. Затем она включила заднюю передачу и выжала педаль газа: автомобиль резко двинулся назад. В нескольких сантиметрах от бампера Вольво Джейн вывернула руль и буквально прижала автомобиль преследователя к стене дома. Она быстро вышла из своей машины и, подойдя к водительской двери незнакомца, приставила к тонированному стеклу полицейский значок и пистолет. Стекло опустилось, и Риццоли к своему огромному удивлению увидела за ним лицо спецагента ФБР.

- Привет, Джейн, - со свойственной ему спокойной и какой-то усталой улыбкой сказал Габриэль.

- Дин?! Какого чёрта ты меня преследуешь?! – взорвалась она.

- Ради твоей же безопасности. Тебе нельзя идти туда в одиночку…

- Ты знаешь про Мору и Хойта, - догадалась Риццоли. – Ну конечно! И давно вы прослушиваете мой телефон?

- Джейн, послушай…

- Нет, это ты меня послушай! Хойт убьёт её, если хоть что-нибудь заподозрит! Я бы поняла, если бы наживкой была только я одна, но жизнью Моры я рисковать не позволю! Проклятье, как ты можешь этого не понимать, особенно теперь, когда вы с ней… - Риццоли осеклась и протянула руку. – Ключи от машины.

- Что?..

- Дай мне свои ключи! Сейчас же! – повысила голос детектив, наставив пистолет на агента. Габриэль быстро переглянулся с напарником, затем посмотрел на Джейн и увидел в её взгляде твёрдую решимость. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он выключил зажигание и нехотя протянул ей ключи. Джейн быстро выхватила их, вернулась в свой Субару и завела мотор.

- Счастливо оставаться, мальчики! – бросила она напоследок агентам и, надавив на газ, тут же покинула переулок.

_**Клиника «Здоровая нация».**_

- Первый, первый, я – второй. Как слышно? Второй на связи. Слышимость нормальная.

- Пит, может, хватит дурачиться? – прервала Клаудия диалог Латтимера с собственной рукой. – Дай мне ещё пару минут и можешь бросаться в бой, - пояснила она с экрана фансфорта, барабаня пальцами по клавиатуре.

- Ладно, ладно, Клауд, не ворчи. От долгого общения со стариком Арти, ты скоро станешь такой же, как он, - усмехнулся Пит.

- Умник, - буркнула Донован.

Пит Латтимер, отпустив Мику на «свидание» с Уэллс, решил времени даром не терять и вплотную заняться Уильямс и её посохом. Его предчувствие при каждом посещении клиники становилось всё сильнее, и он знал: действовать нужно как можно скорее. Поэтому весь остаток дня и вечер он провёл в слежке за клиникой.

Автомобиль Уильямс по-прежнему стоял на парковке, из здания она не выходила. Когда на часах пробило восемь, в клинике один за другим стали гаснуть окна, и на улицу гурьбой повалили сотрудники. Вскоре Пит увидел, как охранник закрыл дверь изнутри и скрылся в глубине здания. Спустя какое-то время свет в кабинете доктора Уильямс тоже погас, но из клиники она так и не вышла. Пит подождал ещё немного, затем выехал из своего убежища и двинулся на задний двор к запасному выходу. Металлическая дверь под лестницей была закрыта на кодовый замок. _«Мда, без Клауд здесь не обойтись»_, - подумал он и связался с Донован по фансфорту.

И вот теперь в ожидании кода Пит нетерпеливо ёрзал на водительском кресле, время от времени развлекая Клаудию своими шуточками.

Донован никогда не любила кодовые замки, считая их «прошлым веком». И всё же она не могла не признать, что ломать их дистанционно было куда труднее, чем самую современную сигнализацию. Ну, по-крайней мере, это занимало чуть больше времени.

- Слава хакерам! Лови код, брателло! – радостно возвестила Клаудия. Пит быстро вышел из машины, набрал полученную комбинацию цифр, и услышал, как замок щёлкнул.

- Отличная работа, Клауд! Ну, я пошёл. До связи!

- Будь осторожен, - успела сказать Донован до того, как Пит захлопнул крышку фансфорта. Убрав передатчик в карман, он вытащил теслу и, осторожно открыв дверь, вошёл внутрь.

_**Дом доктора Айлс.**_

Джейн припарковалась возле дома доктора Айлс и вышла из автомобиля. В гостиной Моры горел свет, а шторы были задёрнуты. Впрочем, она не сомневалась, что Хойт следит за каждым её шагом. Риццоли непроизвольно потёрла ладони: шрамы вновь давали о себе знать, словно сигнализируя об опасности. Выдохнув, она собрала всё своё мужество в кулак и уверенно шагнула к двери.

Первое, что она увидела, оказавшись в гостиной, была Мора, а позади неё – Хойт, который любовно прижимал к её шее лезвие скальпеля.

- Джейни! – раздался его восторженный голос. – Мы тебя заждались! Давай, проходи скорее!

- Оставь её, тебе нужна я, - Риццоли сделала шаг вперёд.

- А-а, - покачал головой Уоррен, выразительно поведя указательным пальцем. – Ну где твои манеры, Джейни! Кто же приходит на ужин с пистолетом?

- Нет, Джейн, не делай этого! – взмолилась Мора.

Риццоли медленно вытащила оружие из кобуры и также медленно положила его на пол, не сводя взгляда с Моры и Хойта. Оттолкнув пистолет ногой в сторону, она подняла вверх руки и сделала ещё шаг вперёд.

- Я безоружна, Хойт. Отпусти её, - снова повторила она.

- Я вижу, ничего не изменилось. Твоё сердце по-прежнему управляет твоим разумом, Джейн. Стой, где стоишь! – приказал Хирург. Джейн резко остановилась, неотрывно наблюдая за каждым его движением. Ей казалось, что она чувствует, как пульсирует венка на шее Моры под холодной сталью. Страх сковал её сердце железными прутьями, пульс бешено забился, отдаваясь где-то в висках лишь при одной мысли, что Мора может пострадать. Риццоли встретилась с ней взглядом и увидела такой же страх за Джейн в покрасневших глазах доктора. Одними губами Айлс прошептала: _«Уходи»_, но Риццоли и не думала об этом. _«Я не оставлю тебя»_, - ответила она взглядом, чуть качнув головой. Время. Ей нужно немного времени, чтобы придумать, как вытащить Мору отсюда.

- Как тебе удалось выжить? – вновь обратила она своё внимание на Хойта.

Уоррен словно ждал этого вопроса и, наконец, услышав его из уст детектива, расплылся в довольной улыбке.

- О, Джейн! Я и не выжил. Ты действительно убила меня.

- Но я ведь я вижу перед собой не дух Уоррена Хойта? – удивлённо повела она бровью. – Ты же не Иисус, чтобы воскреснуть, верно?

- О да, Джейн, ты проницательна! – хихикнул Хойт, наслаждаясь этой игрой в «кошки-мышки». – Я и сам не верил в это, пока не очнулся вновь в этом чудесном мире! Доктор Уильямс оказала мне огромную услугу, воскресив меня из мёртвых!

- Это невозможно, - нахмурилась Джейн. Но вдруг она вспомнила легенду о Посохе Асклепия. О воскрешающем посохе. Она быстро взглянула на Мору, но не нашла там подсказки. Доктор Айлс тоже не верила в чудеса, и всё же живое доказательство слов Хойта стояло прямо перед ними. – Твоё тело должны были кремировать, - вдруг вспомнила Риццоли.

- Верно, - кивнул Уоррен. – Но только в случае, если его не заберут родственники. Ах, Джейни, ты же видишь, я – вот он, перед тобой! Живой и здоровый! – продолжал издеваться Хойт.

- Родственники? – нахмурилась детектив. – У тебя ведь нет никого.

– Мои друзья. За мёртвыми преступниками у вас, оказывается, не особо следят: пара поддельных бумажек, и родство доказано!

Джейн тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

- Глен Моранс и Элизабет Уильямс забрали твоё тело и затем с помощью посоха воскресили? Поверить не могу, что я это говорю.

- Да, именно так. Молодец, девочка! – чуть ли не взвизгнул от радости Хойт.

- Значит убийства Молли Браун и Жанет Вардовски, всё-таки, твоих рук дело?

- Тебе ведь понравились мои послания, правда, Джейн? – расплылся в довольной улыбке Хойт. – Никто не превзойдёт меня в этом искусстве! И я с нетерпением жду профессионала, который по достоинству сможет оценить мои работы!

Джейн быстро переглянулась с Морой недоумевающими взглядами.

- Профессионала? О ком это ты?

- О Джеке Потрошителе, конечно же!

Риццоли недоверчиво посмотрела на Хойта, пытаясь понять, сошёл ли он окончательно с ума, или пытается лишить разума её?

- О, скоро, совсем скоро он вернётся так же, как вернулся и я. Доктор Уильямс превзошла все мои ожидания!

- Постой, постой… Ты хочешь сказать, что Уильямс собирается воскресить Джека Потрошителя? Но ведь он никогда не существовал! А если и существовал, то никто не знает, кем он был на самом деле!

Хойт вновь расхохотался.

- Ну же, доктор Айлс, объясните вашей невежественной подружке!

- Джейн… По одной из версий, о которой мало кому известно, Джеком Потрошителем была некая Лиззи Уильямс, бездетная жена доктора Джона Уильямса.

- Лиззи Уильямс… Элизабет Уильямс… Нет, это безумие какое-то!

- Называй это как хочешь, но скоро Джек Потрошитель вернется. И я должен подготовить для него, точнее – для неё, нечто особенное, - с упоением проговорил Хойт, поглаживая плоской стороной скальпеля щёку Моры. Джейн нервно сглотнула. Мора задрожала.

- Если ты хоть пальцем её тронешь…

- О нет, доктор Айлс, не бойтесь, я не убью вас сейчас, - продолжал Хойт, не обращая внимания на реплику Джейн. – Вы будете отличным подарком для Лиззи, - прошептал он над ухом Моры и затем кивком головы подал сигнал кому-то, стоящему за спиной детектива. Не успела Риццоли обернуться, как почувствовала тупой удар в затылок. В глазах вдруг потемнело, и она рухнула на пол. Последним, что она видела - был испуганный взгляд Моры.

_**Клиника «Здоровая нация».**_

Узкий луч фонарика освещал тёмный коридор, по которому бесшумно двигался Пит. Преодолев несколько метров, агент наткнулся на ещё одну дверь, которая вела в подвал клиники. Подойдя ближе, Латтимер вдруг содрогнулся и отпрянул назад: его безошибочное чутьё подало очень ясный сигнал, куда двигаться дальше. Пит беззвучно выдохнул, приходя в себя, крепче сжал рукоять теслы и медленно повернул ручку двери.

В глаза ударил яркий свет лампы, так что Латтимер непроизвольно зажмурился и прикрыл рукой глаза. Он очутился в просторной операционной, сверкающей чистотой на грани стерильности. Слева у стены располагался огромный шкаф с множеством стеклянных сосудов, металлических контейнеров, коробок с препаратами и разного рода хирургических инструментов. Справа виднелась еще одна дверь, ведущая, очевидно, в смежное помещение. А посреди комнаты стоял длинный операционный стол, на котором лежало странного вида человеческое тело.

В эту минуту соседняя дверь отворилась и в операционную вошла доктор Уильямс, держа в руке посох.

_«Посох Асклепия! Так их действительно два!»_, - подумал Пит, вспомнив такой же артефакт из второго Хранилища. В голове пронеслась нехорошая мысль о том, сколько ещё подобных «двойников» могло существовать?

- О, агент Латтимер! Как хорошо, что Вы зашли, – радостно поприветствовала его Уильямс. – Я уже начала переживать, что воскрешение великого Джека Потрошителя произойдёт без свидетелей, - заулыбалась она.

Пит перевёл недоуменный взгляд на труп, накрытый белой простынёй.

- Вы хотите сказать, что это и есть – Джек Потрошитель? Серьёзно? От него ведь должны были остаться один кости!

Уильямс снисходительно улыбнулась и подошла к столу.

- Вы правы, мистер Латтимер. И это существенно затруднило бы мне работу. Но, к счастью, Джон Уильямс в своё время очень увлекался различными способами предохранения трупов от разложения и предусмотрительно забальзамировал тело покойной жены. Как Вы видите, эксперимент оказался очень удачным, по ней и не скажешь, что она пролежала в гробу сто с лишним лет.

- То есть Вы хотите сказать, что Джек Потрошитель – это не Джон Уильямс, а его жена, Лиззи? – вымолвил ошарашенный Пит.

- Совершенно верно, - подтвердила она, любуясь уродливыми очертаниями того, что было когда-то лицом Лиззи. – Она очень красива. Жаль, бальзамирование не сохранило полностью её внешность. Но это поправимо, - доктор ласково провела рукой по голове предка. Латтимер брезгливо поморщился при виде этого. _«Да эта дамочка совсем чокнулась!»_ - подумал он.

- Отдайте мне посох, доктор Уильямс, - потребовал Пит, нацеливая теслу на Уильямс. – Или мне придётся применить силу.

Элизабет нехотя подняла взгляд на него и как-то нехорошо оскалилась. Чутьё снова окатило Пита горячей волной: к его затылку кто-то приставил холодное дуло пистолета и взвёл курок.

- Бросайте оружие, агент Латтимер, - ледяным тоном приказала Уильямс. – И тогда я позволю Вам понаблюдать за этим историческим и поистине уникальным событием!

- Хелена, можно спросить? – нарушила затянувшееся молчание Мика.

- Конечно, - улыбнулась своей загадочной улыбкой Уэллс. – Мне начинать бояться?

- Что? – не поняла Беринг.

- Ну, ты так осторожничаешь, будто хочешь спросить меня о чём-то очень сокровенном.

- Ах, нет, - облегчённо выдохнула Мика, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Я о докторе Айлс. Как ты догадалась, что Хойт выберет именно её приманкой для Риццоли? Точнее… я тоже об этом подумала, но не была до конца уверена.…

- Ну, это же очевидно, - пожала плечами Уэллс. – Надо быть просто слепцом, чтобы не видеть того, что между ними происходит, - просто объяснила она, встречаясь взглядом с Микой. – Они любят друг друга.

- Правда? – удивилась Беринг, глядя на собеседницу с чуть приоткрытым ртом. – Точнее, я хотела сказать, что.… Ну, я слышала, они лучшие подруги, и предполагала, что Хойт хотел отомстить тем самым заодно и доктору Айлс. Но о таком я даже не подумала.

- Брось, Мика! Две красивые женщины работают бок о бок друг с другом столько времени и практически не расстаются даже вне стен управления. Ведут параллельный и очень далёкий от дела диалог взглядами на месте преступления, в общем – флиртуют. Господи, да ты бы видела, как бесится и переживает Джейн, когда между ними пробегает чёрная кошка! О нет, Мика, уж поверь мне, они не просто подруги, - заключила Уэллс и украдкой посмотрела на собеседницу. – Боюсь, мне знакомы подобные симптомы, - чуть тише добавила она.

Мика почувствовала, как зарделись алым румянцем её щёки. Всё, что описывала Хелена, было знакомо и ей.

- Да Вы сплетничаете, мисс Уэллс? – шутливо заметила Беринг, поймав её лукавый взгляд.

- Просто анализирую, - парировала Хелена, задержавшись в плену больших серых глаз Мики чуть дольше положенного.

- Хелена, я… - но Мику прервал сигнал навигатора.

– Похоже, мы на месте, - оторвавшись от созерцания агента Беринг, прокомментировала Уэллс. – А вот и машина Джейн, так что мы были правы. Прости, ты что-то хотела сказать?

- Нет… ничего особенного, - поспешно ответила Мика, отворачиваясь в сторону и нащупывая ручку двери. - Итак. Каков наш план, агент Уэллс?

_**Дом Моры Айлс.**_

- Помните, доктор Айлс, я говорил, что мы с Вами очень похожи? – вкрадчивый голос Хойта звучал, словно в тумане, и всё-таки уже на уровне сознания. В голове Джейн гудело, как после пьянки – видимо, её хорошо приложили. Она почувствовала, что лежит на чём-то твёрдом. Риццоли попыталась пошевелиться, но кто-то тут же предупредительно приставил к голове её же собственный пистолет. Она открыла глаза и встретилась с безумным взглядом карих глаз и самодовольной ухмылкой Глена Моранса. Её запястья и ноги были крепко связаны клейкой лентой, заклеен был и рот. Но всё внимание Джейн было сосредоточенно на диалоге Моры и Хойта.

- Нет. Вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. То, что Вы творили с этими бедными женщинами, не поддаётся никакому определению. Это чудовищно. Вы – чудовище! - презрительно бросила Мора.

Хойт благоговейно прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

- Ах, как мне нравится этот героизм. Знаете, Молли тоже хотела быть отважной, даже пыталась сопротивляться.

- Вы не оставили ей ни единого шанса!

Хойт чуть склонил голову на бок и с интересом посмотрел на собеседницу.

- Вам ведь нравится Ваша работа, доктор Айлс?

- Что? – недоумённо переспросила Мора.

- Ваша работа. Каждый день проводить наедине со смертью. Исследовать трупы, делать вскрытия, увлечённо копаться в их внутренностях. А Вы ведь красивая молодая женщина, зачем Вам такие ужасы? А впрочем… Вы ведь дочь Педди Дойла, это у Вас в крови. Сколько невинных он убил? Пятнадцать, двадцать человек? Уж во всяком случае, больше, чем я.

Мора хотела было возразить, но тут же осеклась и побледнела. Как ни странно, Хойт был прав: она действительно любила свою работу, любила безумно и самоотверженно, хотя никто вокруг никогда не понимал этой страсти. Даже в среде патологоанатомов её коллеги-мужчины посматривали на неё недоверчиво и боязливо и слагали немыслимые байки у неё за спиной. И насчёт Педди Дойла Хойт тоже попал прямо в точку. Это пятно на своём роду она уже никогда не смоет.

- Вот видите, я прав: Вы ничем не отличаетесь от меня, - расплылся в улыбке Хойт, подходя ближе. – Признайтесь, что Вам нравится то, что я делаю. Идеальная точность разрезов, Вы ведь восхищаетесь, глядя на них? Потому что это – искусство, - продолжал нашёптывать он над её ухом, заходя за спину. Он незаметно вложил скальпель в руку Моры и накрыл своей ладонью. – А теперь, доктор, я хочу посмотреть, на что способны Вы, - Хойт чуть подтолкнул её в сторону лежащей Джейн и своей рукой протянул руку Моры к шее детектива. Моранс перевёл дуло пистолета к голове Айлс.

- Сделайте это, доктор. Так же профессионально, как делаете каждый день. Или на её месте окажетесь Вы.

Риццоли замычала, бросая гневные взгляды на Хойта и Моранса. Мора затрясла головой, борясь с силой, удерживающей её руку.

- Нет… нет, я не могу! – Мора дрожала, отчаянно сопротивляясь силе Хирурга, и беззвучно плакала.

- Режь! – прикрикнул Хойт и, крепче обхватив кисть Моры, замахнулся ею над шеей Риццоли.

- Постойте! Я сама, - остановила его доктор Айлс ледяным голосом. Глаза Джейн округлились от удивления. Хойт издал восхищённый возглас. – Я сделаю это. Сама, - повторила она, подчеркнув каждое слово. Хойт чуть замялся, пытаясь оценить, была ли это лишь уловка или Мора действительно собиралась это сделать.

- Хорошо, - протянул он, ослабляя хватку и делая шаг в сторону. – Мы внимательно наблюдаем. Но если Вы решите обмануть меня, доктор, я исполню на Вашем примере все свои самые смелые фантазии! – угрожающе предупредил он и дал сигнал Морансу отойти.

Мора обдала Хирурга равнодушным взглядом и вернулась к Джейн.

Риццоли побледнела: перед глазами вспыхнула картинка из вчерашнего сна. И стойкое ощущение «де жа вю». Помощи ждать было неоткуда. В любом случае, если её не убьёт Мора, это сделает Хойт. Всё решится здесь и сейчас. Об одном лишь она жалела, что им с Морой так и удалось сегодня поужинать вместе…

Смирившись с этой мыслью, Риццоли затихла и посмотрела в глаза доктора Айлс. И в этом взгляде было всё: и сожаление, и боль, и прощание, и любовь.

_**Клиника «Здоровая нация».**_

- Полиция Бостона! Бросайте оружие!

В комнату ворвался чернокожий паренёк и упитанный полицейский, раза в два старше первого, в сопровождении еще нескольких вооружённых ребят в форме. Пит вспомнил, что уже видел этих двоих однажды в доме Молли Браун, при их первой встрече с Риццоли и Айлс. Они быстро обезоружили охранника, державшего на мушке Латтимера.

Краем глаза Пит заметил движение у стола и вовремя обернулся: Уильямс привела в действие посох, и тело Лиззи окутало яркое свечение. Агент нацелил теслу на артефакт и выстрелил. Посох заискрился, Уильямс вскрикнула от неожиданности и выронила его. Свечение погасло. Латтимер в два шага преодолел расстояние до доктора и приставил теслу к её голове, а подоспевший Фрост защёлкнул наручники на запястьях Уильямс.

- Сегодня не Ваш день, док, - покачал головой агент Секретной службы.

- Я не сделала ничего противозаконного, - спокойно произнесла она. – И я требую своего адвоката.

- Конечно, мисс Уильямс, это Ваше право, - улыбнулся Фрост и повёл её к выходу.

- Пит Латтимер. Агент Секретной службы, - коротко напомнил о себе Пит, пожимая руку Барри, когда они вышли из злополучного здания на улицу. – Спасибо за помощь, вы приехали очень вовремя!

- Детектив Фрост и детектив Корсак, убойный отдел, - кивнул Барри. – Нам поступил анонимный звонок об убийстве в клинике. Номер телефона, правда, почему-то, проявился с кодом Южной Дакоты.

- Клауд, чертовка, - разулыбался Пит. – Моя коллега, - пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос чернокожего детектива. – Теперь я должен ей пиво.

- А также выговор за ложное сообщение о преступлении, - покачал головой Барри. – Что тут у вас, чёрт возьми, происходит?

- О, это длинная история, детектив, - вздохнул Латтимер, направляясь к своей машине. Пит вспомнил, что оставил телефон на пассажирском сидении. Он собрался было похвастаться Мике удачно проведённой операцией, но нахмурился, увидев два пропущенных вызова от неё и одно сообщение. Латтимер быстро прочитал текст и его глаза округлились.

- В чём дело? – спросил Фрост.

- Похоже, моя напарница пытается спасти вашу от Хойта.

- Что?

- Вы ведь знаете, где живёт доктор Айлс?

- Да, конечно… - пробормотал Барри. – Постойте.… Какой Хойт? Он же давно мёртв!

- Я сам толком не понял, но чувствую, что дело может закончиться плохо, - ответил Пит, укладывая на заднее сидение посох. – Садитесь в машину!

- Корсак, отвези Уильямс в управление. Я скоро, - быстро распорядился Фрост, и они с Латтимером помчались к дому Айлс.

_**Дом Моры Айлс.**_

Мора крутанула в руке скальпель и прикоснулась им к шее детектива. Затем, словно в раздумьях, стала медленно вести его острием вдоль ключицы и дальше, вниз. Похоже, парни это оценили: Хойт блаженно прищурился, довольно потирая ладони, а на лице Моранса заиграла пошловатая ухмылка.

Продолжая движение скальпелем, Мора склонилась над Риццоли так близко, что детектив кожей почувствовала её дыхание. Пульс Джейн резко набрал обороты, а на лбу выступили бисеринки пота. Несмотря на сковавший её страх, она ощущала во всей этой патовой ситуации что-то очень интимное. Она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что если и погибнет сегодня от руки Моры, вдыхая её аромат и утопая в этом бездонном взгляде, то это будет самая лучшая смерть.

- Доверься мне, - чуть слышно шепнула доктор, и Джейн заметила, как потеплел её взгляд. Риццоли прокляла себя за то, что позволила так быстро сдаться. Конечно же, Мора никогда не сделает ей больно! Это была лишь игра, чертовски своевременная и профессиональная, как и всё, что делает доктор. Джейн едва заметно кивнула и почувствовала, как прежняя Риццоли постепенно возвращается к ней. Нет, они будут бороться, бороться до самого конца. Вместе.

Она старалась ничем не выдать того, что происходит, и как можно явственнее пыталась изобразить роль загнанной жертвы.

- ФБР, всем оставаться на своих местах!

Из двери, ведущей на задний двор, появился Габриэль Дин с пистолетом в руке. Он нажал на курок, целясь в Глена, но оружие дало осечку. Моранс не растерялся и выстрелил в ответ. К счастью, Дин успел пригнуться и откатиться за барную стойку, на которой лежала Джейн.

Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Мора двумя чёткими движениями разрезала скотч и освободила подругу. Детектив сорвала со рта клейкую ленту и вскочила на ноги. Но Хойт был начеку: он вновь схватил Мору и прижал к её шее скальпель. Джейн покосилась в сторону Дина: Моранс уже оглушил его и выволок из укрытия.

- Я ведь предупреждал Вас, доктор Айлс, не надо со мной играть! – взревел Хойт и привычным жестом провёл лезвием по коже, оставляя на шее Моры глубокий разрез. Кровь хлынула из раны, заливая блузку доктора. Её взгляд вскоре потух, и она обмякла в руках Хирурга.

- Мора! Нет! – в ужасе вскрикнула Джейн и бросилась к ней.

И снова раздался выстрел: Моранс издал короткий возглас и упал. На пороге стояла Мика Беринг с ещё дымящимся пистолетом, а рядом с ней – Хелена Герберт Уэллс.

Джейн разъярённой рысью бросилась на Хирурга и повалила на пол. Она била его по лицу, сбивая костяшки пальцев и неистово рыча от злости. Но Хойт вдруг изловчился и нанёс ответный удар, а затем сбросил с себя детектива. Риццоли отлетела в сторону и ударилась о ножку стола, едва не потеряв сознание. В глазах заискрилось, и Джейн тихо застонала от боли.

Мика прицелилась в Хирурга, но Хелена, заметив направленный на подругу пистолет, вовремя оттолкнула агента Беринг в сторону. А следом раздался выстрел: пуля прорезала воздух как раз в том месте, где только что стояла Мика, и разбила оконное стекло. Глен Моранс был всё ещё жив, хоть и ранен, и теперь мстил новоявленным спасителям. Уэллс оттащила Мику за диван в тот момент, когда над ними просвистела очередная пуля. Беринг пыталась отстреливаться, но Моранс был настолько взбешён, что палил практически без остановки.

В это время Хойт поднялся на ноги и уже надвигался на Джейн.

- Я всегда заканчиваю то, что начал. Чего бы мне это не стоило, - хищно оскалился он, сжимая в руке скальпель. Риццоли попятилась, отползая вглубь кухни, пока не наткнулась спиной на ручку посудомоечной машины. Оперевшись на края мойки, детектив с трудом поднялась на ноги и заметила на её дне разделочный нож. Она замерла, ожидая, пока Хойт приблизиться на достаточное расстояние. И, когда он был в нескольких сантиметрах от неё, Джейн схватила нож и с размаха вонзила его по рукоять в грудь Хирурга.

- А я всегда выигрываю! - сквозь зубы проговорила она и, вынув лезвие, ударила ещё раз. Затем ещё. И ещё.… В каком-то ожесточённом безумии она наносила удар за ударом, пока кто-то не перехватил, наконец, её руку и не вырвал нож.

- Хватит, Джейн, всё кончено, - остановила её Хелена. Она убрала оружие в сторону и притянула Риццоли к себе. В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина. Мика носком сапога перевернула тело Моранса. Убедившись, что на этот раз попала точно в цель, она вернула пистолет в кобуру.

- Мора… - Джейн вырвалась от Уэллс, схватила полотенце со стола и бросилась к неподвижно лежащей подруге. Она опустилась на колени в разливающуюся под доктором лужу крови, и приподняла её тело. Риццоли осторожно промокнула рану полотенцем, которое тут же окрасилось в ярко-красный цвет. Уэллс подошла к ним и обхватила кисть Моры: пульса не было.

- Эмили, скорую! Ну, чего же ты ждёшь? – в отчаянии выкрикнула Джейн, не желая мириться с неизбежным.

- Джейн… она мертва.

Риццоли резко вскинула голову и недоверчиво посмотрела на Уэллс.

– Мора, не бросай меня, слышишь? Не смей этого делать! – приказала она, глядя в остекленевшие глаза доктора Айлс. А затем отчаянно обняла её и, уткнувшись в копну светлых волос, заплакала.

Не в силах смотреть на это, Хелена поднялась на ноги и подошла к Мике. Сердце обливалось кровью от того, что они были бессильны что-либо сделать. Она взглянула на напарницу и, увидела застывший в её глазах ужас.

В эту минуту в гостиную ворвался Латтимер.

- Мика, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он, подбегая к агентам. – Боже праведный… - тут же осёкся он, увидев окровавленное тело Моры на руках у Джейн.

- Пит, где тебя носило? – нахмурилась Мика.

- К твоему сведению я обезвредил Уильямс и достал посох!

- Что? Ты ходил туда? Один? – удивлённо округлила глаза Мика.

- Ну… не совсем. Мне помогла местная полиция.

- Значит, посох у тебя?

- Ну да, в машине лежит.

И тут Мику вдруг осенило.

- Срочно неси его сюда! Бегом, Пит! – поторопила она Латтимера и повернулась к Уэллс.

- Нет, Мика, это опасно, - покачала головой та, поняв идею агента Беринг. – Прости, я не могу этого позволить. Регенты не просто так лично следят за поисками этого артефакта. Любая попытка использовать его может обернуться очень плохо.

- Хелена, о чём ты говоришь? – поражённо воскликнула Беринг. – Они ведь не знают этого наверняка! Клаудия смогла оживить Стива при помощи метронома, так? И мы видели, как с того света вернули Хойта. Так почему бы не попробовать и нам? Хелена, представь себя на месте Джейн! Если бы убили меня, а у тебя был бы шанс всё исправить, неужели ты бы никогда им не воспользовалась?

Уэллс внимательно посмотрела на Мику и тихо произнесла:

- Я бы не позволила тебе умереть. Ты слишком дорога мне.

Беринг почувствовала, как часто забилось её сердце от этого признания. Да, она знала, что эта радость была неуместна и несправедлива по отношению к Джейн, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Растерянная улыбка появилась на её лице.

- Хелена… ты тоже дорога мне. Очень. Именно поэтому я бы сделала всё, чтобы вернуть тебя.

Их недолгое уединение вновь прервал Пит, вернувшись с посохом.

- Мика, что ты задумала? – спросил он, отдышавшись.

- Только маме не говори, - выразительно посмотрела она на напарника, передавая артефакт Уэллс. – Ты ведь знаешь, как им пользоваться, верно? – с надеждой посмотрела она на Хелену.

- Я знаю о нём всё, - прошептала Уэллс, внимательно глядя на посох. – Пусть мне не удалось воскресить дочь, но, надеюсь, я смогу спасти жизнь Моры.

Она подошла к Джейн, которая продолжала баюкать на руках безжизненное тело доктора Айлс, и опустилась перед ней на корточки.

- Я знаю, ты не веришь в подобные вещи, но позволь мне попробовать, - тихо попросила она. Риццоли недоуменно посмотрела сначала на Уэллс, затем на посох, и в её глазах блеснула слабая искорка надежды. Она осторожно опустила Мору на пол и отошла в сторону. Хелена сделала глубокий вдох, сосредоточилась на мёртвом теле и, крепко обхватив руками посох, направила его на цель. Тело Моры окутал ослепительный шар света, и стоящие вокруг зажмурились. Спустя несколько минут, которые показались Джейн вечностью, свечение исчезло, и в полнейшей тишине детектив услышала слабый голос, зовущий её.

- Мора! – радостно воскликнула Риццоли и бросилась к очнувшейся подруге.

- Джейн, что случилось? Я помню… помню Хойта… скальпель… а потом – темнота, - она нахмурилась и задумчиво ощупала себя. - Судя по симптомам, я находилась в состоянии клинической смерти, - серьёзно констатировала она.

- Теперь я вижу, что наша доктор Айлс действительно вернулась, - рассмеялась Риццоли и крепко обняла её.

- Джейн, я так боялась больше никогда тебя не увидеть! – прошептала Айлс, щекотя дыханием шею детектива.

- Я тоже. Никогда так не пугай меня, Мора, - выдохнула Джейн, ласково гладя спутанные волосы доктора. Риццоли посмотрела на Уэллс и одарила её полным благодарности взглядом. Хелена кивнула и улыбнулась.

- У тебя получилось! – восхищённо произнесла Мика, подходя к ней.

- У нас получилось, - добавила Уэллс, погружаясь в глубину серых глаз, и заключила Беринг в свои объятия.

Габриэль Дин, пошатываясь и потирая затылок, подошёл к Море и Джейн и тактично прокашлялся.

- Ты в порядке? – участливо спросила у него Риццоли, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Да, пустяки, - отмахнулся он. – Я хотел извиниться, что не смог помочь, - виновато улыбнулся он. – Рад, что всё обошлось.

- Извини за тот инцидент с ключами, но я была на взводе, ты понимаешь…

- Я понимаю, Джейн. Понимаю, - быстро прервал её Дин, переводя печальный взгляд на Мору. – Что ж, пожалуй, на этот раз тело Хойта лучше кремировать.

- Точно. Я лично прослежу за этим, - усмехнулась Риццоли. - Оу… простите, я, пожалуй, должна оставить вас наедине, - поймав взгляд Габриэля, пробормотала она и неохотно отошла в сторону. Мора недоумённо посмотрела на Дина, и, вспомнив причину такого поведения подруги, быстро опомнилась и догнала её.

- Джейн, послушай, я должна объяснить!

- Мора, ты не должна мне ничего объяснять, - пожала плечами детектив. – Я рада за вас. Правда.

- Мы не встречаемся с Габриэлем, - она шумно выдохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – Когда ты озвучила своё предположение про меня и Дина, мне пришлось подыграть, чтобы ты не подумала, что я шпионю для ФБР. Постой, ты должна выслушать! – жестом прервала она рвущееся наружу негодование детектива. – Тот осколок, который мы нашли на твоей постели, помнишь? Я провела анализы. Порез на твоей шее оставил не он. Это был скальпель. Я думаю, Хойт каким-то образом проник в мой дом ещё тогда, - доктор Айлс внутренне содрогнулась от этой мысли. – Поэтому я попросила Габриэля присмотреть за тобой.

- Мора, я не пятилетний ребёнок! – обиделась Джейн. – Кавано и так приставил ко мне целый отряд, а ты ещё и ФБР подослала? Я хоть и женщина, Мора, но я могу за себя постоять.

- Ты можешь злиться на меня сколько угодно, но я бы и теперь поступила точно так же. Прости Джейн, просто… я очень боялась потерять тебя, - тихо добавила доктор Айлс.

Джейн почувствовала, что бессильна против её обезоруживающего взгляда и сдалась.

- Ты права, я злюсь на тебя. За твою чрезмерную опеку. Но это лучше, чем, если бы ты на самом деле встречалась с Дином, - призналась она, усмехнувшись.

- Ему нравишься ты, Джейн, - сказала Мора.

- И что?.. – нахмурилась Риццоли.

- Ну… вы теперь можете встречаться, - неохотно продолжила доктор, пряча взгляд.

Брови Джейн резко взметнулись вверх. Она покосилась на одиноко стоящего в стороне Габриэля.

- Пожалуй, он очень симпатичный. И умный. Да ещё, к тому же, федеральный агент, - задумчиво перечисляла она.

- Спокойный и надёжный, - добавила Мора. – Он отлично подходит тебе, Джейн.

- Да, наверное, - равнодушно пожала плечами Риццоли. – Но я ничего к нему не чувствую.

- Правда? – удивилась Мора.

- Да, просто никак не соберусь сказать ему об этом, - улыбнулась Джейн. – Я ведь не позволю, чтобы нашу дружбу кто-нибудь разрушил. Будь то даже спецагент ФБР!

Мора рассмеялась и покачала головой. Джейн притянула её к себе и обняла.

- Я люблю тебя, Мора, - прошептала она.

- И я люблю тебя, Джейн, - облегчённо выдохнула доктор Айлс.

- Вот и отлично! Все обнимаются! – радостно прокомментировал Пит, широко улыбаясь.

- А тебе не досталось? – подошёл к нему Фрост и сочувственно покачал головой. – Ну, давай хоть я тебя обниму!

- Эй-эй! Не надо! – замахал руками Латтимер, отстраняясь. – С меня одного Стива хватит.

Фрост рассмеялся и по-дружески похлопал Пита по плечу.

_**Эпилог**_

Бар «Грязный Грабитель» был битком набит посетителями, желающими расслабиться после трудного рабочего дня.

Джейн с наигранным джентльменством открыла дверь заведения, пропуская Мору вперёд, за что та наградила её многозначительной улыбкой. Той особенной улыбкой, которую она дарила одной лишь ей.

Оглядев бар, девушки заметили уже сидящих за столиком Мику и Хелену и направились к ним. Джейн вспомнила их первую встречу с агентами Секретной службы. Тогда она рвала и метала, оттого, что те суют нос не в своё дело, тем более в то, которое касалось Хойта. Но волей-неволей им всё же пришлось работать вместе. Да что там! Если бы не они, Джейн сейчас вообще не было бы здесь. И только благодаря им Мора, её Мора, была всё ещё жива.  
Обменявшись приветствиями с Беринг и Уэллс, Риццоли и Айлс сели напротив них. Вскоре к их столику подошла официантка.

- Пожалуйста, два пива и два вина, - сделала заказ Джейн от имени всех.

- Три пива, пожалуйста, - с вежливой улыбкой поправила её Мика.

- И мне тоже бокал пива, будьте любезны! – с азартом подхватила Мора, за что Риццоли наградила её полным удивления взглядом. – Что? Нельзя же отрываться от коллектива, – пожала плечами доктор Айлс.

- Ладно, ладно, всем пива, - устало резюмировала Джейн, махнув рукой, и официантка, записав заказ, поспешно удалилась, дабы её клиенты опять не передумали. А Джейн вновь обратилась к коллегам из Южной Дакоты. – Итак…

- Итак… - почти в унисон с Риццоли произнесла Уэллс, после чего обе они засмеялись.  
- Значит, на самом деле ты никакая не Эмили Лейк, в тот самый писатель из 19 века…

- …Герберт Уэллс, - кивнула Хелена. – Да, Джейн, знаю, это звучит странно, но это так. В нашей работе вообще много странного.

- Я заметила, - усмехнулась Риццоли, с любопытством рассматривая свою бывшую напарницу.

- Герберт Уэллс – величайший писатель! Я несколько раз перечитывала «Машину времени», - с восхищением воскликнула Мора и повернулась к подруге. – Ты серьёзно, Джейн? – нахмурилась она, поймав на себе её неловкий взгляд. – Ты не читала «Машину времени»!? – всплеснула она руками прежде, чем та успела остановить своё разоблачение.

- Ну, спасибо, Мора, - сквозь зубы тихо проговорила Риццоли.

- Я вышлю тебе эту книгу, - успокоила Хелена. – И даже с автографом.

- Автограф от самого Герберта Уэллса? Здорово! – воскликнула Джейн.

- И мне! – чуть ли не подпрыгнула от нетерпения доктор Айлс, - мне… можно тоже экземпляр? – уже скромнее попросила она.

- О, Мора, прошу, она ведь всё равно рано или поздно окажется на твоей книжной полке! – закатила глаза Джейн.

- Вот уж не уверена! Ты до сих пор даже не можешь вернуть мне мои «Успокаивающие тона для отделки дома», - парировала доктор Айлс.

- Эй, перестаньте! Я просто подпишу её для вас обеих, - примиряюще улыбнулась Хелена, покачав головой.

Беринг и Уэллс с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за очередной милой перепалкой этой парочки. Хелена украдкой посмотрела на Мику, и та, почувствовав на себе её взгляд, повернулась. Секунды замерли, когда их глаза встретились. Ни одна из них не сказала ни слова, но обе они поняли друг друга.

_«Знаешь, Мика, я так по тебе скучала…. Мне действительно запретили связываться с вами. Меня снова почти изолировали»._

_«Я понимаю…. Но мне было так одиноко, так тоскливо без тебя…. А что теперь? Ты снова исчезнешь?»._

_«Не знаю, возможно…. Но давай думать о настоящем. Мне так много нужно сказать тебе, Мика»._

_«Мне тоже…»._

- Ребята, вы с нами? Эй! – осторожно окликнула их Джейн, переводя взгляд с одной на другую.

Хелена первой опомнилась и нехотя вернулась в реальность.

- Да, извини, Джейн. Просто… мы давно не виделись, - виновато ответила она, бросив многозначительный взгляд в сторону Беринг.

- Ясно, - понимающе улыбнулась Риццоли.

- Кстати, как там поживает наша доктор Уильямс? – сменила тему Уэллс.

- О, прекрасно! Надеюсь, она очень скоро найдёт благодарных слушателей своих бредней про гены в федеральной тюрьме, - откровенно съязвила Риццоли. – Конечно, если её не признают невменяемой.

- Она во всём призналась? – искренне удивилась Хелена.

- Во многом. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы посадить её. Правда, она отрицает своё соучастие в убийствах Браун и Вардовски, но от пособничества в незаконной трансплантации ей не отвертеться!

- А что насчёт Хойта? Вы расскажете всем про его воскрешение? – спросила Мика.  
- Конечно же, нет. Я прекрасно понимаю, какая шумиха поднимется вокруг этой истории. Мы с Дином договорились написать в докладах, что это был его незаконнорожденный брат-близнец. Убийства Молли и Жанет останутся на нём, а Моранс ответит за соучастие в этом, а также за смерть Бирли. Ну и за организацию незаконной трансплантации, конечно же.

- Моранс? Он что, еще жив? – удивлённо воскликнула Беринг.

- Он оказался чертовски живучим, что странно после твоего меткого выстрела.

- Видимо, не настолько меткого, - раздосадовано вздохнула Беринг.

- Зато он сдал нам всю шайку. Раш был прав, это Моранс уговорил Бирли промышлять пересадкой органов, а тот, в свою очередь, соблазнил на это дело доверчивого Джефри. Как и говорил Раш, поначалу они просто крали почки у мёртвых из «Бостон Клиник», а потом стали находить клиентов, готовых платить за более «свежий» товар.

- И тогда они стали перевозить больных в «Здоровую нацию» и там пересаживать не только почки, но и лёгкие, и даже сердца от живых людей, тем самым, попросту убивая их…

- Верно, агент Беринг, - кивнула Риццоли. – После нашего с Эми… извини, с Хеленой визита к Бирли, тот, очевидно, испугался и хотел бросить свои грязные дела, но это не входило в планы Моранса. Он убил его, обставив всё так, словно это был Хирург.

- А что насчёт Раша? Кому удалось убить его прямо в стенах полицейского управления? – недоумевала Уэллс. – Моранс подкупил кого-то?

- Скорее, убедил. Он не хотел рисковать сам, - невесело хмыкнула Джейн и перевела взгляд на Мору.

- Келли Хэнгс. Интерн, которую мне прислали взамен Сьюзи, - нехотя пояснила доктор Айлс. – Она выкрала из лаборатории большую дозу хлорида калия и, прикрывшись якобы моим распоряжением, проникла в камеру Джефри, а затем ввела ему инъекцию. Это моя вина…

- Мора, Мора, постой, ты здесь абсолютно ни при чём! В конце концов, не ты ведь подослала её к Рашу с дозой калия, - сказала Джейн, успокаивающим жестом поглаживая её по спине.

- Да, но я должна была вовремя заметить исчезновение препарата и обо всём догадаться, - продолжала сокрушаться Мора.

- Мы не в силах изменить прошлое, и никто не может предсказать будущее. Мы можем лишь создавать настоящее, - задумчиво проговорила Уэллс.

- Очевидно, Уильямс была другого мнения, - хмыкнула Риццоли. - Она ведь хотела возродить Джека Потрошителя, насколько я поняла. Как мы выяснили, она познакомилась с Хойтом по переписке задолго до его смерти. Его писем мы не нашли, видимо, он хорошо их спрятал, но, очевидно, они очень сблизились друг с другом, делясь своими жуткими фантазиями. Уильямс раскопала всё про своего знаменитого предка, и вот тогда-то её и посетила мысль воскресить Лиззи. Но, увы, её планы расстроила я, убив Хойта. Затем она вышла на Моранса, и они вдвоём, притворившись родственниками Хойта, забрали его тело и просто спрятали в подвале клиники. Она прикрывает его незаконную деятельность, а он помогает ей с перевозками из Лондона и Оксфорда. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

- А потом Уильямс отправилась в Оксфорд, забрала Посох Асклепия, и вернулась, чтобы воскресить Хойта, - резюмировала Беринг.

- Судя по тому, что рассказала Джейн об их переписке, она видела в нём достойного ученика и продолжателя дела Потрошителя, - предположила Уэллс.

- И она наверняка хотела познакомить их друг с другом.

- Да уж, отличная была бы парочка, ничего не скажешь. Читайте в свежих новостях: «Бостонский Хирург и Джек Потрошитель вернулись с того света! Два зомби снова держат нас в страхе!», - мрачно пошутила Джейн.

– Мика, я хотела… в общем, извиниться, - после недолгой паузы продолжила Риццоли. – Я вела себя не совсем хорошо с тобой и Латтимером.

- Ты хотела сказать – просто отвратительно? – уточнила агент Беринг.  
- Нет! – тут же возмутилась Риццоли. - Ну… может чуть хуже, чем «не совсем хорошо»… Ладно, ладно, я вела себя плохо, понятно? Но знаешь, на моём месте ты бы вела себя так же!

- Возможно, ты и права, - усмехнулась Мика. – Просто теперь знай, что в нашем мире встречаются вещи, которые не всегда можно понять и объяснить на уровне обыденной жизни. Они просто есть, и они – реальны.

- Я запомню, - улыбнулась Джейн. – Спасибо тебе. Спасибо вам всем за то, что… - Джейн осеклась, украдкой переглянувшись с агентами. За то, что вовремя пришли на помощь.  
Они до сих пор не рассказали Море, что на самом деле произошло у неё в доме тем вечером. Про её смерть и чудесное воскрешение. Джейн не хотела лишний раз тревожить рациональный ум доктора Айлс, и Мика была с ней в этом солидарна. А Хелена просто боялась возможных последствий применения Посоха.

- И вам спасибо. За помощь в поисках артефакта, хотя вы и сами не знали, что помогаете нам, - широко улыбнулась Уэллс. Риццоли хмыкнула и покачала головой.

- Вот уж точно. Эти твои странные вопросы на допросах…. Знаешь, я ведь действительно тогда подумала, что у тебя не все дома, - рассмеялась Джейн.

- Привет, девчонки! – радостным возгласом объявил о своём появлении Пит Латтимер, подходя к столику. Мора резко обернулась, Мика вздрогнула и выпучила глаза на напарника, Уэллс удивлённо повела бровью. Меньше всех повезло Джейн, которая в этот самый момент держала в руках открытую бутылку пива.

- Чёрт возьми, Латтимер, ну зачем так пугать! – вскочила она, вытирая салфеткой пиво с брюк.

- О… прости, Джейн, я думал меня здесь ждут! – самодовольно улыбнулся он, поочерёдно глядя на всех. – Или нет?

- Пит, самолёт только через четыре часа, - напомнила ему Мика.

- А где Фрост? Вы ведь должны были вместе писать отчёты в управлении? – поинтересовалась Джейн, когда Мора переняла инициативу оттирания её брюк.

- Ой, стоило мне только познакомить их с Клауд по фансфорту, как я резко вдруг стал не нужен, - обиженно произнёс Пит, скрестив руки на груди. – Похоже, они нашли общий язык друг с другом во всех этих компьютерных штуках. А знаете, они неплохо смотрятся, - тут же добавил он, задумчиво потеребив губу.

- Ого, Пит, да ты у нас сводник! – рассмеялась Беринг, слегка подтолкнув его плечом.

- Не, ну а что? Кстати, Мика, самолёт через три часа, - поправил напарницу Пит.

- Как?! – округлила глаза Беринг и резко посмотрела на часы. – Ох, и правда! Заболтались мы с вами, - виновато улыбнулась она Риццоли и Айлс. – Ты проводишь нас? – с надеждой и какой-то едва заметной грустью обратилась она к Уэллс.

- Нет. Я лечу с вами, - улыбнулась Хелена. Радостного блеска в глазах агента Беринг ей было вполне достаточно, чтобы найти в себе силы сообщить регентам о своём небольшом и несколько незапланированном отпуске.

- Пит, надеюсь, ты ещё не вернул владельцу свою арендованную машину?

- Эм… вернул. А что? Ты тоже?

- О боже, Пит, ну мы ведь договаривались! – всплеснула руками Беринг.

- Да не волнуйтесь вы так! Мора на машине, мы вас довезём, идёт? - тут же предложила Джейн.

- О, это было бы здорово!

- Пожалуй, нам пора собираться.

- Что ж, была рада знакомству, - Джейн вышла из-за стола и подошла к Латтимеру. – Передавай привет этой вашей Клауд, - заговорщически шепнула она, пожимая его руку.

- Обязательно! Доктор Айлс, вы выглядите сногсшибательно! – не преминул восхититься Латтимер, принимая эстафету рукопожатий у Моры.

- О, благодарю Вас, агент, - разулыбалась доктор, польщённая этим комплиментом. Джейн подозрительно прищурилась и искоса посмотрела на Пита. Мика легонько оттолкнула напарника назад, вставая между ним и Джейн.

- Рада была с вами познакомиться, детектив, - очаровательно улыбнулась Беринг, отвлекая внимание Риццоли на себя и протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

- Еще раз извини за мой крутой нрав и – спасибо за помощь.

- Приезжайте как-нибудь к нам в Южную Дакоту.

- О, с удовольствием! – воодушевлённо откликнулась Мора, обмениваясь объятиями с Микой. – Давно мечтала собственными глазами увидеть знаменитую Гору Рашмор! Гора известна тем, что в её гранитной горной породе высечен гигантский барельеф высотой 18,6 метров, который является скульптурными портретами четырёх президентов США: Джорджа Вашингтона, Томаса Джефферсона, Теодора Рузвельта и Авраама Линкольна, - тут же пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джейн.

- Да, я тоже с радостью поглазею на каменных президентов, - саркастически добавила Риццоли.

- Но только не в командировку, пожалуйста, - улыбнулась Мика. – Лучше на выходные или в отпуск.

- Да, это точно.

Джейн перевела взгляд на Уэллс.

- Можно тебя на минуту?

- Пит, Мика, я догоню вас, - обратилась Хелена к агентам.

- Мора, проводи их, пожалуйста, к машине, я скоро, - в свою очередь сказала Джейн.

Выдержав на себе несколько озадаченных взглядов, Риццоли и Уэллс, наконец, дождались, когда останутся наедине.

- Я до сих пор не поблагодарила. Я обязана тебе спасением Моры, - горячо проговорила Риццоли.

- Это была идея Мики, её и благодари за то, что она сумела убедить меня, - пожала плечами Хелена. Джейн заметно напряглась и пристально посмотрела на Уэллс в ожидании продолжения. – Видишь ли… как ты уже наверняка знаешь, все артефакты могущественны. Они могут быть хорошими или плохими, созидать или разрушать, нести радость или угнетать. Но, так или иначе, любой артефакт – это загадка. Каждый раз, приводя его в действие, ты можешь столкнуться с его побочными действиями. Именно это меня останавливало.

- Побочными действиями? Какими? – недоумённо спросила Джейн.

- В этом-то и есть вся опасность. Мы не узнаем, пока они сами не проявят себя.

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у посоха могут быть побочные действия? – забеспокоилась Риццоли. – Но ведь… Хойта оживили, верно? И ничего такого странного я не заметила.  
- Джейн, послушай, я лишь сказала, что посох – очень могущественный артефакт, поэтому он, чисто теоретически, может иметь какие-то побочные действия. Но, во-первых, я не уверена, есть ли они вообще, а во-вторых, если и есть, то не знаю, какие. Они могут и не проявиться.

Риццоли некоторое время молчала, что-то прикидывая в голове, затем уверенно кивнула и вновь обратилась к Уэллс.

- Хорошо. Ладно, не будем паниковать раньше времени. В любом случае, даже зная об этом, я бы всё равно захотела спасти Мору. Она… видишь ли, она…

- Я знаю, Джейн. Знаю, как много она значит для тебя. И, поверь, я очень хорошо тебя понимаю, - улыбнулась она, встречаясь с напряжённым взглядом детектива.

- Знаешь? – удивлённо переспросила Джейн. – Ах, ну да, совсем забыла… Проницательная Герберт Уэллс, - усмехнувшись, покачала головой Риццоли.

- Я рада, что снова вижу вас вдвоём. Но, прошу тебя, если вдруг с Морой будет происходить что-то странное, и тебе понадобится моя помощь – сразу звони, - сказала Хелена, протягивая свою визитку детективу.

- Надеюсь, не придётся, - пробормотала Риццоли.

- Берегите друг друга, - тепло улыбнулась Уэллс и подалась вперёд, чтобы заключить детектива в объятия, но та моментально среагировала.

- Нет, нет… прости, ненавижу обнимашки, - примирительно улыбнулась она, выставляя ладони вперёд.

- Серьёзно? – искренне удивилась Уэллс. - Думаю, Мора об этом точно не знает, - подмигнула ей Хелена и широко улыбнулась.

- Поймала! - рассмеялась Риццоли. - Ну, пойдём? Иначе твои друзья сбегут от Моры прежде, чем она перечислит все их заболевания и даже успеет придумать новые, - усмехнулась Джейн, и они с Уэллс направились к выходу их бара.

**КОНЕЦ.**

93


End file.
